Liebst du mich denn nicht?
by KleinFriedelchen
Summary: Hermine liebt Harry, Harry liebt Hermine. Doch was, wenn Harry einen folgenschweren Fehler begeht? Wird Hermine ihm verzeihen? Oder wird sie Trost bei jemand anderem finden, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätte?
1. Kapitel I

_Liebst du mich denn nicht?_

von QueenFriedl

Hermine liebt Harry, Harry liebt Hermine. Oder? Was, wenn Harry einen folgenschweren Fehler begeht? Wird Hermine ihm verzeihen?

--°''°--  Kapitel I --°''°--

Es war wieder mal einer dieser sonnigen aber kalten Tage im Februar des sechsten Schuljahres von Harry, Ron und Hermine, und die Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, jeder mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. An den Tischen saßen Schüler, die in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft waren, dicke Wälzer vor sich aufgeschlagen. In einer anderen Ecke saß eine Gruppe, die sich angeregt unterhielt. 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Seamus Finnigan stürmte in den Raum, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. 

„Nächstes Wochenende geht's nach Hogsmeade, Leute!", rief er und löste damit begeisterte Rufe seiner Mitschüler aus. 

Harry, der neben Hermine auf einem Sofa saß, den Arm locker um ihre Schultern gelegt, grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Was meinst du, Herm? Gehen wir hin?" Hermine riss ihren Blick von ihrem Buch los, welches aufgeschlagen in ihrem Schoss lag, und grinste zurück. „Seit wann gehen wir denn nicht hin, Harry? Tun wir doch immer." 

Seit Anfang des Schuljahres waren sie nun schon ein Paar und Hermine hatte sich nie glücklicher gefühlt. Bei Harry hatte sie das Gefühl, als könnte sie vollkommen sie selbst sein.

Harry stupste ihr sanft mit seiner Nase gegen ihre Wange. „Ich dachte daran, dass nur wir beide gehen", sagte er verführerisch und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Aber wird Ron dann nicht sauer?", wisperte sie zurück, gefangen in seinem Blick.

Harry blickte grinsend rüber zu Ron, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes saß, neben ihm auf dem Sofa Padma Patil aus Ravenclaw. Er war offensichtlich sehr vertieft in ihr Gespräch und fuhr sich immer wieder nervös mit seiner Hand durch sein leuchtend rotes Haar. Scheinbar war Padma, deren Zwillingsschwester Parvati mit ihrer Freundin Lavender Brown gerade in irgendein Tratschgespräch vertieft war, darüber hinweg, dass Ron sie im vierten Schuljahr beim Schulball so schlecht behandelt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und wickelte sich dabei eine Strähne ihrer dunklen Haare um den Finger.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um. „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn allzu sehr stören wird", sagte er grinsend.

Am besagten Wochenende schlenderte das glückliche Pärchen Hand in Hand durch die sonnigen Straßen von Hogsmeade. Für Februar hatten sie ungewöhnlich gutes Wetter. Der Schnee war bereits Ende Januar geschmolzen. Sie hatten sich, nachdem sie sich im Honigtopf die Taschen mit Süßigkeiten vollgestopft hatten, von Ron verabschiedet, der sich sofort an Padmas Seite gesellte. „Meinst du, bei den Beiden wird was Ernstes draus?", fragte Harry grinsend, während sie weiterliefen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zuckte nur ahnungslos die Schultern.

„Wo wollen wir als nächstes hin, Hermine?", fragte er nach einer Weile, blieb stehen und zog sie an sich. Hermine zuckte wieder nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf _Derwisch und Banges_, dem Zauberutensilienladen. „Ich müsste dringend meine Vorrat an Froschfüßen auffrischen. Snape wird sonst nur wieder fuchsig." Harry verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal was Romantisches unternehmen. Sieh mal, da oben ist eine wunderschöne grüne Wiese, da könnten wir doch picknicken? Und du weißt doch, dass ich nicht allzu viel Zeit habe, weil Kati für heute Nachmittag Quidditchtraining verordnet hat." Bittend sah er sie an. Hermine starrte von seinen strahlenden grünen Augen hinüber zum Laden.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komme in fünf Minuten nach, okay?", fragte sie. Harry sah sie erst unentschlossen an, nickte dann aber doch. „Na fein, in fünf Minuten da oben auf dem Hügel. Aber lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit." Hermine gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in Richtung Geschäft.

Nach einer halben Stunde vergebenen Wartens schließlich stürmte Harry ziemlich wütend in den Laden. Er fand Hermine im hinteren Teil, wo sie in ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft war und deshalb nicht sah, wie er mit säuerlicher Miene auf sie zustapfte. „Ich warte nun schon eine halbe Stunde auf dich, Hermine!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen, nicht darauf achtend, das Professor Flitwick, erstaunt über Harrys Ton, zu sprechen aufhörte. Hermine starrte ihn schockiert an. „Harry, ich unterhalte mich gerade..." Aber Professor Flitwick unterbrach sie eilig. „Nein, nein, bitte lassen Sie sich von mir nicht aufhalten." Damit wandte er sich höchst interessiert einem Regal in einer Ecke weit von den Beiden entfernt zu. Harry starrte sie mit brennenden Augen an. „Ich dachte, du hättest von fünf Minuten geredet. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt", schloss er mit bissiger Stimme. Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Harry, ich konnte doch nicht einfach zu Professor Flitwick sagen, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen, weil ich zu meinem Freund muss", sagte sie mit empörtem Ton. „Warum denn eigentlich nicht?", fragte er zornig. „Mir kommt es so vor, als würde ich dir vollkommen egal sein!" Harry starrte sie verletzt an. Hermine schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Natürlich bist du mir nicht egal. Ich liebe dich doch", sprach sie leise und sah ihm entschuldigend in die Augen.

Harry blickte sie lange stumm an, doch langsam verschwand der Ärger aus seinen Augen und er nickte. „Na gut, aber lass mich das nächste Mal nicht wieder warten. Jetzt müssen wir nämlich schon fast wieder zurück zum Schloss." Er klang nicht mehr ganz so wütend, eher mürrisch. Hermine lächelte leicht und umarmte ihn, bevor sie Hand in Hand aus dem Geschäft spazierten. Doch Harry blieb den restlichen Tag ziemlich verstimmt.


	2. Kapitel II

--°''°-- Kapitel II --°''°--

Hermine lag entspannt auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt. Da hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür und eine Sekunde später stand Harry im Schlafsaal. Überrascht setzte sie sich auf. 

„Harry, was...?" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry verschloss ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine, äußerst verwirrt, reagierte zunächst kaum. Doch dann warf sie ihre Verwirrung über Bord und küsste ihn genauso stürmisch zurück. 

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von Harry und sah ihm fragend in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Er grinste sie nur an und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Wofür war das denn?", fragte sie schließlich. „Nicht, dass es mich gestört hätte", setzte sie eilig hinterher. Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr böse bin wegen gestern. Und außerdem hab ich dich vermisst." Hermine lachte laut auf. „Oh ja, schließlich haben wir uns ja schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr gesehen."

Damit legte sie ihre Arme um Harry und zog ihn mit sich aufs Bett. Harry drängte sich eng an sie und strich mit seinem Finger langsam an Hermines Arm auf und ab, was wohlige Schauer in ihr auslöste. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen, doch Harry gab sich mit sanft nicht zufrieden. Fast augenblicklich vertiefte er den Kuss. Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg. Harry schaffte es immer wieder, dass sie sich wie schwebend fühlte. Doch als seine Hand unter ihre Bluse schlich, verflog das leichte Gefühl aus ihrem Kopf. Sie machte sich schwer atmend von ihm los. „Harry,.. warte. Ich... Parvati und Lavender könnten jeden Augenblick reinkommen", rauschte es aus ihr hervor. „Das können wir nicht machen." Harry seufzte enttäuscht, zog aber seine Hand zurück. „Schon gut", sagte er ruhig und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja, ein anderes Mal", sagte Harry monoton und stand auf. „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Wie wär's, du hilfst mir ein bissel?"

Hoffnungsvoll streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Jetzt war es an Hermine, aufzuseufzen. „Na schön", sagte sie schließlich und ergriff seine Hand. 

Aufmerksam saß Hermine am nächsten Tag im Verwandlungsunterricht. Da sie sich bereits im 6. Schuljahr befand, war der Unterricht immer anspruchsvoller geworden, was den armen Neville Longbottom schier zum Verzweifeln brachte. Professor McGonagall stand gerade an der Tafel und schrieb in klarer Schrift das Wort „Animagus" an. „Heute werden wir uns noch einmal ausführlicher mit den Animagi beschäftigen. Wie sie sicherlich noch wissen, wurde das Thema Animagus bereits in den niedrigeren Klassenstufen angesprochen." Mit ernster Miene begann Professor McGonagall über die Geschichte der ersten Animagi zu erzählen, mit Unterstützung von Hermine, die sich zwischendurch immer wieder meldete und dafür satte Hauspunkte gewann. Ja, sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit ausführlich mit dem Thema beschäftigt. 

Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da sie doch schon seit langem plante, selbst ein Animagi zu werden. Sie hatte schon einige Male heimlich geübt und in ein paar Wochen dürfte sie es wohl perfektioniert haben. Natürlich würde sie fürs Erste ein illegaler Animagi bleiben, denn das hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile. _‚Und schließlich kann ich mich später, wenn die Schule aus ist,  immer noch registrieren lassen'_, dachte Hermine mit einem heimlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie hatte Harry noch nichts von ihren Plänen erzählt. Er war oft ziemlich eingeschnappt gewesen, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, ihm zu erzählen, wo sie sich in letzter Zeit immer rumtrieb. Sie hatte ihn immer mit _‚Das wirst du schon bald rauskriegen'_ oder _‚Das ist ein Geheimnis'_ vertröstet. Schließlich brauchte sie ihre Ruhe, wenn sie wirklich die komplizierte Verwandlung hinkriegen wollte. Und der Korridor im dritten Stock, welchen Fluffy im ersten Schuljahr bewacht hatte, war seit damals unbenutzt und eignete sich hervorragend für ihre Übungen.

Als es endlich klingelte, schickte Neville einen „Gott-sei-dank-ist-die-Stunde-vorbei"- Blick zur Decke. Hermine räumte eilig ihre Tasche ein und wartete dann am Ausgang auf Harry, der angeregt mit Ron plauderte. Offensichtlich hatte Harry etwas Peinliches zur Sprache gebracht, denn Ron's Wangen und Ohren färbten sich leuchtend rot. Lachend wandte sich Harry ab und schlenderte gut gelaunt auf Hermine zu. Dann gab er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und nahm ihre Hand. „Worüber hast du denn mit Ron geredet?", fragte sie neugierig. Da schien Harry plötzlich selbst etwas verlegen zu werden. „Na ja, ich hab ihn gefragt, wie es ihm so geht." „Nur das? Wieso ist Ron denn dann so rot geworden?", fragte Hermine unschuldig. Harry senkte den Kopf um ihrem fragenden Blick auszuweichen. „Naja, ich wollte wissen, gestern nun noch was zwischen Ron und Padma gelaufen ist. Und scheinbar lautet die Antwort ja." Hermine schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf. „Und wenn schon. Gönnen wir es ihm doch einfach."

Dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr hinab. „Hör zu, ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek. Wir sehn uns heute Abend, ja?" Damit drückte sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Ja, im Moment ist es noch etwas schnulzig, aber es wird noch besser. Versprochen!


	3. Kapitel III

 --°''°-- Kapitel. III --°''°--

Hermine saß mit angespannten Gesichtsausdruck in der Bibliothek. Vor ihr lag das Buch _Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene_. Wochen waren vergangen seit ihrem Besuch in Hogsmeade. Neben ihren Hausaufgaben büffelte sie nun auch noch stundenlang für ihre Animagi-Verwandlung. Harry schien langsam ziemlich genervt zu sein, dass sie kaum noch Zeit für ihn hatte. Seufzend klappte sie den schweren Wälzer zu und brachte ihn zum Regal zurück. In den Moment stürmte Padma Patil, ziemlich aus der Puste, in die Bibliothek. „Hermine, Quidditch fängt gleich an!" Hermine betrachtete sie verwundert. Wie kam ein Mädchen, mit dem sie quasi nichts zu tun hatte, auf die Idee, sie abzuholen. Scheinbar schien Padma ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Ron hat mich nach dir geschickt. Er sagte, dass du vermutlich vollkommen vergessen würdest, dass heute ein Spiel ist, wenn du in der Bibliothek sitzt", beantwortete sie die unausgesprochene Frage. „Und scheinbar hat er recht gehabt", sagte sie lächelnd, und sah auf die dicken Bücher, die aufgeschlagen vor Hermine lagen. „Na schön. Ich packe zusammen." Damit klappte sie schnell alle Bücher zusammen, ordnete sie in die Regale und dann rannte sie zusammen mit Padma hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Anpfiff erreichten sie das Spielfeld.

„Ein wunderschöner Tag für ein Quidditchspiel. Heute treten an: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw!" Lee Jordan, wie jedes Jahr der Stadionsprecher, wartete, bis der Applaus verhallt war. Harry stand nervös unten auf dem Feld und umklammerte seinen Besen. Er spürte deutlich, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahnen rauschte. Neben ihm stand Ron, der als Treiber eingesetzt wurde. Er wirkte nicht viel ruhiger als er selbst. Ihm gegenüber stand Cho Chang, immer noch Sucherin der Ravenclaws. Sie war über die letzten Jahre ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, so dass sie nun fast so groß wie Harry war. Sie schien seine Anspannung zu spüren, denn sie lächelte ihm warm und aufmunternd zu. Mist, es war bestimmt taktisch unklug, den Gegner wissen zu lassen, dass man nervös war, dachte sich Harry. Gerade wollte er ihr Lächeln erwidern, als Cho im plötzlich zuzwinkerte. Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Hatte er sich nur verguckt? Doch weiter konnte er diesen Gedanken nicht verfolgen, da Madam Hooch in diesem Moment das Spielfeld betrat. „Okay Leute, ich will ein faires Spiel sehen. Besteigt jetzt eure Besen." Harry schwang sein Bein über den Stiel und auf Madam Hooch's Pfiff stieß er sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Der Wind rauschte durch sein sowieso schon verwuscheltes Haar, als er immer höher und höher stieg. Nur spärlich vernahm er Jordans Kommentare. „Und der neue Hüter von Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, hält den Quaffel! Weiter so, Gryffindors!" Es folgte McGonagalls übliche Ermahnung an ihn. „Tschuldigung, Professor." Unten tobte ein erbitterter Kampf um den Quaffel. Es war das vorletzte Spiel, und jeder Punkt zählte für den Pokal. Harry ließ seinen Blick über das Spielfeld schweifen, vollkommen auf ein goldenes Aufblitzen des Schnatzes konzentriert. Nachdem er das Spielfeld ein paar Mal umflogen hatte, sah er plötzlich, weit weit unter ihm, etwas Goldenes aufleuchten. Schnell wie ein Blitz riss er seinen Feuerblitz in die Tiefe. Aber auch Cho hatte den Schnatz augenscheinlich entdeckt, denn auch sie ging in einen rasanten Sturzflug über. Sofort hängte sie sich an Harrys Fersen. Sie war dicht hinter ihm, doch um sie machte er sich keine Sorgen. Schließlich war sein Besen um einiges schneller. Was ihn sorgte war der Schnatz. Er schwebte gefährlich nahe über dem Boden. Wenn Harry nicht bald hochziehen würde, würde er mit voller Kraft in den Boden rammen. In dem Moment zischte ein Klatscher nur einige Zentimeter entfernt an seiner Nase vorbei. Er vernahm das erschrockene Aufschreien der Menge, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Schnatz, der in der Zwischenzeit in die Höhe geschossen war. Doch so schnell gab Harry nicht auf. In Windesschnelle riss er seinen Besen nach oben, so schnell, dass Cho ihm nicht mehr folgen konnte. Dann jagte er hinter dem Schnatz her. Als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm schwebte, schoss Harrys Hand nach vorne und klammerte sich um den kleinen goldenen Ball. Jubel brach auf den Tribünen aus und er hörte Jordans ekstatische Rufe. „Gryffindor gewinnt!! Gryffindor gewinnt 210 zu 90!!! Was für ein Spiel!"  

Harry hielt den Schnatz triumphierend in die Höhe. Dann schenkte er Cho, die weiter hinten in der Luft schwebte, ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln, welches sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte.   

Dann sah er Hermine und Ron auf das Spielfeld rennen, und er setzte zur Landung an, um sich von seinen Freunden feiern zu lassen.

Das Abendbrot erschien Harry wie ein Festessen. All die Anspannung, die ihn immer kurz vor einem Spiel befiel, war von ihm abgefallen. Der ganze Gryffindortisch jubelte ihm zu, als er und der Rest der Mannschaft die Halle betrat. Etwas verlegen setzte er sich auf den Platz neben Hermine. Diese drückte ihm strahlend einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Harry, du warst großartig gewesen. Einfach toll!" Grinsend blickte er ihr in die wundervollen braunen Augen, die ihn immer wieder zum Schmelzen brachten. „Ja Mann, echt klasse!", stimmte auch Ron zu, der Harry gegenüber saß. Glücklich schaufelte er sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller. Dann ging sein Blick an Rons Schulter vorbei, zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Denn dort saß Cho, und starrte ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen heraus an. Ihr Blick war so zwingend, dass er kaum wegsehen konnte. Harry spürte, wie sich seine Wangen leicht rot färbten. Was sollte dieser Blick? Dann wurde ihm seine Umgebung bewusst, und er schaute besorgt zu Hermine hinüber, doch sie hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	4. Kapitel IV

--°''°-- Kapitel IV --°''°--

Sie hatte es geschafft!

Mit einem aufgeregten Grinsen stellte sich Hermine noch einmal vor den Spiegel. Endlich, nach monatelangem Üben hatte sie eine vollständige Verwandlung zu Stande gebracht. Stolz stand sie da und betrachtete ihr normales Spiegelbild. _‚Endlich ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, Harry zu zeigen, wieso ich in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt war'_, dachte sie aufgeregt. Dann packte sie ihren Zauberstab fester und schloss konzentriert die Augen...

Wenige Augenblicke später schlich sich eine braun-golden getigerte Katze aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. 

Sie wusste, dass Harry im Moment allein in seinem Zimmer war. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, sich nach dem Quidditchtraining für ein Stündchen auszuruhen und einfach nichts zu tun, da das Training unter Kati Bell, der neuen Teamführerin, erheblich härter geworden war. So streifte Hermine zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf, ohne Angst, dass sie jemand entdecken würde. Die Tür war verschlossen, doch das stellte kein Problem dar, da ein Animagi in seiner Tiergestalt ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. Wie sollte man sich denn auch sonst zurückverwandeln?

Mit ihren Gedanken formte Hermine _‚Alohomora'_, wodurch die Tür leise klickte und sich einen Zentimeter breit öffnete. Auf sprichwörtlichen Katzenpfoten schlich sie herein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Harrys Bett ausfindig machen konnte. Die Sicht einer kleinen Katze war doch etwas anders als die eines ausgewachsenen Menschen. Aber ihre Ohren waren dafür um so besser. Deshalb verwunderte es sie sehr zu hören, das Harry offensichtlich nicht alleine war. Sie vernahm ein seltsames Keuchen, welches eindeutig nicht von Harry stammte. Verwirrt und neugierig zugleich schlich Hermine um eines der großen Betten herum. Dann blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen. Selbst aus ihrer niedrigen Perspektive erkannte sie, dass noch jemand auf Harrys Bett saß.

 Jemand mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Ein Mädchen. 

Harry hatte sich über sie gebeugt und küsste das Mädchen leidenschaftlich. Sie gab leise Laute von sich. In ihrem Schock bemerkte Hermine zuerst kaum, dass die Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten und sich aneinander pressten.. Doch als sie hörte, wie Harry leise den Namen des Mädchens stöhnte, kam sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. 

Cho. 

Harry und Cho. 

Harry und Cho auf  seinem Bett. 

Harry und Cho, die sich leidenschaftlich küssen.

Harry und Cho, die sich in den Armen hielten und sich küssten.

Wie betäubt drehte sich Hermine um und schlich unbemerkt aus dem Raum. Erst als sie draußen war, begann sie zu rennen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sie durch die Flure jagte. Ihr Verstand fühlte sich wie leergefegt an, doch in ihrem Kopf schrie alles. Es schien, als hätte sich das Bild von den Beiden in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Sie sah es so klar und deutlich vor sich, als stünde sie genau davor. 

Immer weiter und weiter rannte sie die Flure hinab, ohne Richtung, ohne Ziel, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Doch irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Als ihre kurzen Katzenbeine sie nicht mehr zu tragen vermochten, verwandelte sie sich zurück, die Hände keuchend auf die Knie gestützt. Dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie glitt langsam herunter auf den Boden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein. 

Ohne es verhindern zu können stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, so dass ihre Sicht vollkommen verschwamm. Schließlich wurde auch ihr Kopf zu schwer. Von unterdrückten Schluchzern geschüttelt zog sie ihre Knie an die Brust und ließ ihren Kopf darauf sinken. Ihre Schultern bebten unaufhörlich. ‚_Wieso? Wieso tut er mir das an?_', fragte sich Hermine verzweifelt. Gequälte Schluchzer entrangen sich ihr. Die Gedanken schossen ihr förmlich durch den Kopf.

_‚Wieso? Genüge ich ihm denn nicht? Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?_' 

Und immer wieder dachte sie an _sie_ zurück. _‚Cho. Wieso ausgerechnet Cho? Ich dachte, er wäre über sie hinweg.'_  Gepeinigt presste sie ihre tränenden Augen zu, als könnte sie damit die Bilder verdrängen. Der dicke Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals geformt hatte, schien ihr das Atmen zu erschweren.

Von weit her hörte sie, wie sich Schritte näherten, doch es kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Sollte man sie doch hier heulend sehen, es war ihr egal.

In dem Moment, als sie das dachte, bog ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy um die Ecke. Als er das weinende Mädchen auf dem Boden sitzen sah, blieb er unsicher stehen. Sollte er einfach vorbeigehen? Oder wäre das unhöflich? Aber was interessierte ihn denn schon Höflichkeit? Er war schließlich ein Malfoy;

 er brauchte sich nicht um die Bedürftigen zu kümmern. Entschlossen, das Mädchen nicht weiter zu beachten, wollte er gerade weitergehen. Doch dann hob das Mädchen ihren Kopf und Draco erkannte Hermine Granger. Ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. _‚Was denn, hat sie etwa nicht die volle Punktzahl in einem Test erreicht?'_ Einen anderen Grund konnte es nach Dracos Vorstellung wohl kaum dafür geben, dass sie hier heulend im Gang rumsaß. Da fiel Hermines Blick plötzlich auf  Draco, wie er grinsend vor ihr stand. _‚Ausgerechnet er muss mich so finden'_ schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Dann wischte sie sich rasch die Tränen von den Wangen. „Was willst du, Malfoy? Deine bescheuerten Kommentare kann ich im Moment nicht gebrauchen!" Dracos Grinsen schwand. „Hör mal, Granger. Deine Bedürfnisse sind mir vollkommen egal. Es hat mich nur interessiert, wieso du hier auf dem Boden sitzt und den Flur mit deiner Präsenz beschmutzt." Langsam rappelte sich Hermine auf und sah Draco geradewegs in die stahlgrauen Augen. „Seit wann interessiert dich das Verhalten eines Schlammblutes, Malfoy?", fragte sie schneidend und rauschte den Flur hinab. Draco blieb verwirrt stehen. Seit wann benutzte Hermine Granger denn das Wort Schlammblut?

_‚Irgendwas hat sie wohl sehr aufgeregt'_, dachte er und lief in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins. 

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Irgendwie tat es mir leid, das zu schreiben, da ich Harry/Hermine eigentlich auch sehr mag. Ääähhh, jetzt mag ich mich selbst nicht mehr. Wie kann ich nur so furchtbar gemein sein?!

Aber Story ist halt Story. 


	5. Kapitel V

--°''°--  Kapitel V --°''°--

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte nach der Stunde zu mir." McGonagalls Stimme drang kaum durch den dichten Nebel, der sich in Hermines Kopf ausgebreitet zu haben schien. Die ganze Verwandlungsstunde über hatte sie blicklos vor sich hingestarrt und auf McGonagalls Fragen schüttelte sie nur verneinend den Kopf, was großes Erstaunen in der Klasse auslöste. Seit Hermine Harry gestern Nachmittag mit Cho entdeckt hatte, erschien ihr alles wie ein Traum. Ein äußerst schmerzhafter, grausamer Albtraum. Das beständige Pochen in ihrem Kopf machte es ihr auch nicht gerade leicht, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. 

Das Abendessen war ihr wie eine Folter vorgekommen. Harry war kurz nach Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle spaziert, ein paar Schritte hinter ihm folgte Cho mit leicht zerzaustem Haar. Als Hermines Blick auf die Beiden fiel, fühlte sie sich, als ob sich eine eisige Hand um ihr Herz klammern würde. Harry schritt lächelnd auf sie zu, um sich auf seinen üblichen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine zu setzen. Er schaufelte sich Auflauf auf den Teller, als sei nichts geschehen, als ob er ein vollkommen reines Gewissen hätte. Nun, er wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie ihn erwischt hatte, wie er sie betrog. Wie konnte er nur? Wusste er denn nicht, wie viel er ihr bedeutete, wie sehr sie ihn liebte?

Als es schließlich zum Stundenende klingelte, packte sie langsam ihre Sachen und schritt dann vor zum Lehrertisch. Die Professorin sah sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an und wartete, bis sich außer ihnen keiner mehr im Raum befand.

„Miss Granger, was auch immer mit ihnen los ist, ich hoffe, dass sich das bis zur nächsten Stunde erledigt hat. Sie haben ja auf keine meiner Fragen antworten können." Hermine blickte betreten zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Professor", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte. McGonagall fuhr unberührt fort. „Ich kann nur hoffen, das dies heute nur eine Ausnahme war. Wie sie wissen, fangen die Prüfungen bald an, und wir erwarten wie immer Höchstleistungen von ihnen." Dann erweichte sich die Stimme der ernsten Professorin. „Sollte sie irgendetwas bekümmern, oder ihnen Probleme machen, dann können sie mit mir darüber reden, Miss Granger." „Danke Professor", erwiderte Hermine leise und drehte sich zum Hinausgehen. 

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, seufzte die alte Lehrerin auf und lehnte sich müde gegen ihren Schreibtisch. „Armes Mädchen. Hoffentlich bessert sich ihr Zustand bald wieder", sprach sie leise in den leeren Klassenraum. 

Doch das würde so bald nicht geschehen...

Auch in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht erging es Hermine nicht besser. Der kleine Lehrer hielt es für nützlich, wenn seine „beste Schülerin" vor der ganzen Klasse einen (teilweise) neuen Zauberspruch ausprobieren würde. „Nun Miss Granger, ich glaube, sie schaffen das doch locker. Es ist ein Levitationszauber wie ‚Wingardium Leviosa', nur dass sie hierbei gleich zwei Dinge auf einmal schweben lassen können. So Miss, ich mache es ihnen vor, und dann probieren sie es einmal." Der kurze Professor hob seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn in einer komplizierten Bewegung und sprach: „Wingarduo Leviosa". Dann zeigte er auf ein Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, dann auf ein weiteres, und nach wenigen Sekunden schwebten zwei Bücher über den Köpfen der Schüler. Dann ließ er sie langsam wieder sinken und deutete Hermine, es ihm nachzumachen. Wie nicht anders erwartet, klappte es auf Anhieb. Professor Flitwick war  sichtlich entzückt. Hermine wandte ihre Augen von den schwebenden Büchern zu dem lächelnden Lehrer.

Dann glitt ihr Blick durch die Klasse, wo ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, der ihr gespannt zusah. Als er ihre Augen auf ihm ruhen fühlte, lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu. Hermine spürte einen scharfen Stich in der Magengegend. In diesem Moment zerfetzten die schwebenden Bücher mit lautem Reißen über ihrem Kopf. Professor Flitwick hüpfte erschrocken von seinem Platz auf. „Huch, wie konnte das denn passieren?" Als es schließlich klingelte, war Hermine die Erste, die den Raum verließ.

So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen! Sie musste Harry endlich darauf ansprechen. Doch was gab es denn schon noch zu Reden? Es war doch sowieso vorbei. Er hatte sie hintergangen. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Hatte er ihr nicht immer wieder gesagt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? War das denn alles gelogen gewesen? Düster starrte Hermine vor sich hin. Sie war nach dem Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick umgänglich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gerannt. Seit sie im 5. Schuljahr zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde, benutzte sie diesen Ort, wenn ihr der Tumult im Gemeinschaftsraum zuviel wurde. Erschöpft setzte sich Hermine an den Rand des Pools und ließ ihre Beine ins Wasser hängen.

Wie lange sie dort saß, konnte sie später nicht mehr sagen, doch als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde, schreckte Hermine in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Granger, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso finde ich dich in letzter Zeit immer, wenn du gerade auf dem Boden hockst?! Du flennst doch nicht etwa schon wieder?" Genervt verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen, als sie Draco Malfoys Stimme vernahm. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy." Sie konnte sein schleimiges Grinsen förmlich spüren. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur jemanden wie ihn zum Vertrauensschüler machen? Gab es denn keinen fähigeren Slytherin als diesen Verfechter aller Reinblüter? 

„Was war denn in Verwandlungen mit dir los? Ich dachte schon, McGonagall kippt gleich aus den Latschen, als du ihr nicht richtig antworten konntest. Ich wette, du hast damit ihr Weltbild zerstört. Du weißt doch sonst immer alles, Granger!" „Auch ich weiß nicht alles, Malfoy", sagte sie leise. Draco lachte amüsiert. „Ach, was denn zum Beispiel?" Hermine holte zitternd Luft. „Zum Beispiel, warum Harry....ach, vergiss es." Müde schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, dann erhob sie sich schnell und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.

Irrte Draco sich, oder hatte er ihre Augen verdächtig feucht schimmern sehen? 

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	6. Kapitel VI

--°''°-- Kapitel VI --°''°--

Es war am gleichen Tag, abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Malfoy hatte Hermine sich mit einem Wälzer in eine Ecke verzogen und ein mürrisches Gesicht aufgesetzt, damit auch ja keiner auf die Idee kam, sie anzusprechen. Doch Harry, der wenig später durch das Porträtloch schritt, ließ sich von ihrer Miene nicht abhalten. Freudig kam er zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey, Hermine", versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Doch sie blickte nicht auf. Er sollte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schimmerten, nicht sehen. „Hey", erwiderte sie nur lahm. Daraufhin runzelte er die Stirn.

„Hermine, was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so komisch." Besorgt blickte er sie an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Wenn du meinst", war ihre einzige Reaktion. Bedächtig blätterte sie die Seite ihres Buches um. Harry sah sie verwirrt an, doch als nichts mehr von ihr kam, sah er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Bis auf ein paar Nachzüglern war der Raum vollkommen leer. _‚Wieso ist sie nur so komisch?'_, dachte Harry verwirrt. Doch dann schlich ein leiser Verdacht in ihm hoch, und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Sie konnte nichts davon wissen, oder?

Hermine holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, indem sie ihr Buch geräuschvoll zuklappte. Dann erhob sie sich und ging auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu. Doch bevor sie weit gekommen war, packte Harry sie ums Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Hermine, sag mir doch einfach, was mit dir los ist!"

Hastig drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was mit mir los ist?", wiederholte sie mit eisiger Stimme. Dann schien ihre Kontrolle zu brechen. „Wie kannst du nur so scheinheilig tun?" schrie Hermine ihm außer sich entgegen. Harry wurde blass.

„Verdammt, ich habe dich gestern mit Cho gesehen!", schleuderte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Erschrocken über ihren Ausbruch machte er ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann schlich die Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht und er ließ den Kopf hängen. _‚Also doch'_, dachte er. Endlos schien sich die Stille zwischen ihnen auszubreiten.

 _‚Verdammt, sag etwas, Harry'_, dachte sie. Doch es kam nichts.

„Wie lange geht das schon so, Harry?", fragte Hermine schließlich und unterdrückte nur mühsam die aufsteigenden Tränen. Er sah nicht auf, als er antwortete. „Knapp eine Woche."

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch. Schon seit einer Woche?

„Warum?", fragte Hermine mit vor Wut bebender Stimme. Da sah Harry wieder auf und starrte sie lange an. Dann antwortete er defensiv: „Hermine, ich... sie gibt mir das, was du mir nicht gibst." Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Was? Bedeute ich dir nicht mehr als sie? Ich... ich dachte, du liebst mich!" Harry schüttelte angespannt den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um darum, ob sie mir mehr bedeutet, Hermine. Cho interessiert sich wirklich für mich. Was ich bei dir bezweifle..."

Kurz war Hermine wie erstarrt. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie dann mit Grabesstimme.

Harrys grüne Augen brannten sich in Ihre und sie schienen unnatürlich zu leuchten. „Ach, komm schon. Du hast mich doch in letzter Zeit kaum noch beachtet. Andauernd hast du über deinen Büchern gehangen." Hier stockte er kurz und fuhr dann leiser fort. „Und selbst wenn wir zusammen waren, schienst du nie richtig da zu sein." Verzweifelt blickte er zu Boden. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. „Und dann war da plötzlich Cho, flirtete mit mir und gab mir die Aufmerksamkeit, die du mir nicht geben wolltest", fuhr er leise fort.

„Es ist also _meine_ Schuld, dass du _mich_ betrügst", hisste Hermine ihm entgegen. Sie bemerkte, wie sie vor Wut zitterte. Bevor er die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihren Augen sehen konnte, wandte Hermine sich von Harry ab und rannte die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Harry sah ihr mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinterher. Dann fing er an zu zittern und er ließ sich schwer auf die nächste Couch sinken. Dort vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. _‚Wie konnte ich ihr nur so etwas sagen?'_, dachte er verzweifelt. Sein Atem ging hektisch und er spürte, wie sich ihm ein Schluchzen entrang. _‚Was habe ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich das nur tun?'_

Doch niemand vernahm Harrys verzweifelte Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen saß er zum Frühstück am Tisch mit Cho, die sich neben ihm platziert hatte. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie Hermine sich so weit wie nur möglich von _ihrem_ Freund weggesetzt hatte, war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich zu den Gryffindors gesellt. Ron, einige Sitze entfernt, warf Cho einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den sie jedoch nur mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln quittierte.

Harry bekam von alledem nichts mit; sein Blick war auf Hermine gerichtet, die ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches neben Neville Longbottom saß. Er sah, wie Neville sich zu ihr wandte und ihr irgendetwas erzählte, worauf hin Hermine ihm ein klägliches Lächeln schenkte. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen; dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, die rot und verquollen wirkten. Harry spürte einen Stich Schuldbewusstsein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er der Grund dafür sein musste.

Als Cho bemerkte, wen Harry anstarrte, legte sie besitzergreifend ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber, so dass ihr Mund nahe an seinem Ohr war. „Du hast ihr wohl von uns erzählt, hmm?", hauchte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, von wem sie sprach. Zu ihrer Überraschung befreite sich Harry aus ihrer Umklammerung. „Hör auf damit, Cho", stieß er angewidert hervor, stand auf und verließ eilig die Große Halle.

Hermines Blick hatte das ganze Geschehen verfolgt. Angefangen damit, wie Cho vom Tisch der Ravenclaws aufgestanden war und sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte.

_‚Tja, dann ist ihre Beziehung wohl jetzt offiziell'_, dachte sie bitter und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie spürte bereits, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Neville neben ihr versuchte vergeblich, sie aufzuheitern.

Den Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet, sah sie nicht, wie sich Harry von Cho losmachte und aus der Halle verschwand. Nachdem sich Hermine gezwungen hatte, einige Bissen zu essen, machte sie sich auf zur Bibliothek.


	7. Kapitel VII

--°''°-- Kapitel VII --°''°--

Anmerkung: Seit dem Streit zwischen Harry und Hermine sind bereits ein paar Tage vergangen.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Draco marschierte gerade festen Schrittes auf die hinteren Regale der Bibliothek zu, als er ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen vernahm. Genervt stöhnte er auf. Wie oft hatte er das jetzt schon erlebt? Immer wieder fand er sie, wie sie sich die Augen ausheulte. Oft saß sie in irgendwelchen Ecken, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Konnte sie das nicht mal lassen? Oder wenigstens dazu in ihr Zimmer gehen? Er spähte um die Ecke eines Regal und, ja, da war sie. Ihr Kopf war in ihren Händen vergraben und ihr langes Haar _(‚Haar? Wohl eher ein Busch'_, dachte er gehässig) fiel zu den Seiten hinab. Dann, als ob sie seinen Blick auf sich spüren konnte, fuhr sie hoch. Als sie Draco entdeckte, wischte sie sich hastig über die feuchten Wangen. „Ich glaube, dass kannst du dir sparen. Es nutzt eh nicht viel", sagte er kühl. Dann trat er hinter dem Regal hervor. Hermine gab ein „Tss" von sich und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf. „Spielst du heute wieder Arschloch, Malfoy?", fragte sie schließlich und sah ihm in die grauen Augen. 

„Hey, das ist kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Granger", sagte Draco mit gespielt entrüsteter Stimme. „Und seit wann nimmst du solche Wörter in den Mund?" Das brachte sie zum Lächeln. „Nur in deiner Gegenwart", konterte sie. 

Als wäre dies eine Aufforderung gewesen ließ er sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken. Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. _‚Was soll das denn jetzt? Will er mir wieder eine Beleidigung an den Kopf knallen?'_

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Er starrte sie nur nachdenklich an.

„Deine Noten sind gesunken", war das einzige, was er schließlich sagte. „Und was geht dich das an, Malfoy?", fragte sie mit genervter Stimme. Draco lächelte plötzlich strahlend. 

„Gar nichts, natürlich." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Mich würde nur interessieren, was so einschneidend gewesen ist, dass du dich kaum noch wie du selbst benimmst. Sinkende Noten, keine Hausaufgaben. Was kommt als nächstes? Gehst du in die Bibliothek und reißt Seiten aus den Büchern? Oder hext du McGonagall einen Fluch auf den Hals?"

Hermine schnaubte empört. Doch dann fingen ihre Mundwinkel an, verdächtig zu zucken. „Ahh, sehe ich da ein Lächeln?", fragte Draco neckend. Doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. „Es ist wegen Potter, nicht wahr?", fragte er ruhig. Ihr Lächeln schwand. „Woher...?", fing Hermine an, doch er unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Neulich im Bad hast du seinen Namen erwähnt." Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken. „Du merkst wohl alles", sagte sie leise. „Nein, alles vielleicht nicht, aber ich sehe, dass du in letzter Zeit total fertig bist." „Als würde dich das stören", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Draco starrte sie lange an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hör mal, Granger. Ich weiß, dass ein Rat von mir sicherlich keine Bedeutung für dich hat. Und trotzdem gebe ich dir jetzt einen, so als gut gemeinten Tipp: Hör auf, dir dein Leben wegen Potter kaputt zu machen! Das ist er nicht wert, niemand ist das. Er verdient dich doch auch gar nicht!" Hermine blickte ihn bei diesen Worten seltsam an, atmete zitternd ein, dann, zu Dracos großer Überraschung, fing sie an zu lachen. Nicht lauthals, aber eindeutig ein Lachen. Verwirrt starrte er sie an. _‚Eben noch ein Häufchen Elend und jetzt schon wieder lustig drauf?'_

„Warum lachst du?", fragte er schließlich verwirrt. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und Draco sah Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern, trotzdem lächelte sie vergnügt. „Nun, ich hab soeben erkannt, wie lustig die Situation ist: Draco Malfoy sitzt vor mir, versucht, mich aufzuheitern, und sagt, dass ich zu gut für Harry Potter bin. Also, wenn das nicht zum Lachen ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter." Damit strich sie sich mit leicht zitternden Fingern die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Draco setzte eines seiner schleimigsten Grinsen auf. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du zu gut für Potter bist? Ich hab lediglich gesagt, er verdient dich nicht. Das könnte auch heißen, dass er was besseres als dich verdient hat." Doch noch während er sprach, verwandelte sich das Grinsen zu einem echten Lächeln. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du das so gemeint hast" sagte Hermine schmunzelnd und beide blickten einander lange in die Augen. Dann, als sie sich bewusst wurden, was sie da gerade taten, wandten sie schnell die Augen ab und blickten in verschiedene Richtungen. Nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden Stillschweigens stand Draco schließlich auf. „Ich geh dann mal wieder." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Hermine blickte ihm stumm hinterher.

Erst als Draco bereits durch die Tür verschwunden war, fiel ihm auf, dass er ja eigentlich hierher gekommen war, um nach Büchern zu suchen...

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Harry los? Wieso lässt du zu, dass Cho ihn so befummelt?", fragte Ron, der dabei war, sich dicke Handschuhe überzustreifen. Es war nachmittags und die Gryffindors hatten gerade Kräuterkunde bei Madam Sprout, die für heute das Umtopfen von „Killerkakteen" angeordnet hatte. „Fiese Gewächse", hatte sie erläutert „die ihre Stacheln abschießen, wenn man zu nahe an sie heran kommt. Deshalb sucht euch die dicksten Handschuhe aus und haltet die Kakteen so weit wie nur möglich von eurem Körper entfernt." Auf Rons Frage hin blickte sie zu Harry hinüber, der mit Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas an einem Setzkasten arbeitete. In Hermines Gruppe war neben Ron noch Neville, der sich freudig an die Arbeit gemacht hatte, schließlich war Kräuterkunde sein bestes Fach. Dann blickte sie zurück zu Ron, der sie immer noch fragend ansah. „Was soll schon sein?", fragte sie lahm. „Na, zum Beispiel sehe ich euch gar nicht mehr zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sonst habt ihr immer knutschend in irgend einer Ecke gesessen." Hermine starrte betreten auf ihren Kaktus hinunter, der sich zappelnd in seinem Blumentopf wand. „Wir hatten.... gewisse Unstimmigkeiten", brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Ach, ihr habt euch gestritten?", fragte er naiv, während er seine Pflanze ruckartig aus dem Topf zog. „Na dann mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das vergeht ja schnell wieder. Ich kenn euch doch." Hermine blickte mit Zweifel in den Augen zu Harry hinüber, der mühsam versuchte, sich eine Strähne seiner verwuschelten Haare aus den Augen zu streichen, was sich mit den Handschuhen als recht schwierig erwies. „Das glaube ich kaum, Ron", flüsterte sie leise.

Harry war gerade damit bemüht, eine störende Haarsträhne wegzustreichen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermines Blick auf ihm ruhte. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihr Blick ihn erstarren lassen, als wäre er unfähig, seine Augen abzuwenden. So erwiderte er nur sehnsüchtig ihren Blick. Wie sehr er sie vermisste. Ihr warmes Lächeln, ihre sanften Küsse. Das Gefühl, wenn er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub.  Selbst ihre andauernde Rechthaberei fehlte ihm. _‚Wieso musste ich mich denn auch mit Cho einlassen?'_, dachte er, wütend über seine eigene Dummheit. Hatte er denn nicht gewusst, was er damit riskierte? Was er zu verlieren drohte? Und nur wegen ein paar Augenblicken des Vergnügens war sie nun weg. Hermine, sein Engel. Seine beste Freundin, die immer für ihn da gewesen war. Als plötzlich ein lautes „Aua" von Ron ertönte, den wohl die Stacheln erwischt hatten, wandte Hermine ihren Blick schließlich ab und wendete sich sorgenvoll Ron zu, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Stacheln in seinem Arm schaute. Und Harry fühlte sich wie zurückgelassen. Vollkommen alleine, verlassen....

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	8. Kapitel VIII

--°''°-- Kapitel VIII --°''°--

Nachdem Hermine Ron zum Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, damit Madam Pomfrey die giftigen Stacheln aus seinem Arm ziehen konnte und ihm notfalls ein Gegengift zu verabreichen, machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg zu den Kellern. 

Zaubertränke bei Snape stand als nächstes auf dem Stundenplan. Wie nun schon jedes Jahr hatten sie wieder mit den Slytherins zusammen, die von ihrem Hauslehrer Snape unverschämt bevorzugt wurden. Sie drängte sich an einigen kichernden Mädchen vorbei, zu denen auch Pansy Parkinson zählte. Die Slytherin, die seit dem Ball in der vierten Klasse andauernd hinter Draco Malfoy her war, schien gerade eine ihrer Erfolgsgeschichten in Sachen Draco zu erzählen.

 „...und dann hat er mich in eine Ecke gezogen und dort ist er praktisch über mich hergefallen. Glaubt mir, er kann ja sooo wild werden." An dieser Stelle unterbrach Pansy, weil die anderen Mädchen wieder anfingen zu kichern, einige von ihren waren vor Aufregung sogar schon ganz rot im Gesicht.

 Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging ins Klassenzimmer, jedoch nicht ohne noch zu hören, wie die anderen Pansy anflehten, weiterzuerzählen. Auf der Türschwelle blieb Hermine unsicher stehen; sonst saß sie immer neben Ron und Harry. Doch sie konnte sich unmöglich alleine neben Harry setzen. Ron saß eigentlich immer zwischen ihnen, so dass sie nicht gezwungen war, mit Harry zu reden. Doch da entdeckte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung einen freien Platz, direkt neben Parvati Patil. _‚Ausgerechnet diese Tratschtante'_, dachte Hermine, ging aber dann doch zu ihr hinüber. Parvati betrachtete sie erstaunt. „Setzt du dich gar nicht neben Harry?", fragte sie, sichtlich erstaunt. „Heute nicht, er würde mich nur zu sehr ablenken, wenn du verstehst. Und das würde schließlich meine Zensur beeinträchtigen", sprach sie und senkte vertrauensvoll ihre Stimme. Parvati verstand den Hinweis offenbar, denn ein breites Grinsen kroch über ihr Gesicht. „Ahaa, schon klar. Na, ihr Turteltauben, ihr sollt ja auch nicht im Unterricht Händchen halten." 

Damit rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz für Hermine zu machen. Als sie gerade ihre Sachen auspackte, stürmte auch schon Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang und gewohnt düsterem Blick in den Keller. Es schien, als ob die Temperatur im Raum plötzlich drastisch gesunken wäre. _‚Snapes kalte Aura'_, dachte Hermine leicht amüsiert. „Heute werden Sie einen komplizierten und anspruchsvollen Trank herstellen. Er erfordert höchste Konzentration, also sollten sie vielleicht lieber ihre Gespräche einstellen, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas", sprach er, noch während er durch die Klasse nach vorne zum Lehrerpult rauschte. Seamus und Dean verstummten schlagartig. 

Vorne angekommen wandte sich Snape zur Klasse um und musterte sie abschätzend. „Einige von ihnen", und dabei glitt sein Blick über die Gryffindors, „werden sicherlich nicht in der Lage sein, den Trank richtig herzustellen." Hermine sah, wie die Slytherins belustigt zu ihnen hinüber schauten. „Dennoch rate ich ihnen, sich Notizen zu machen, denn es wäre gut möglich, dass diese Thematik in ihrer ZAG- Prüfung am Ende des Schuljahres drankommt." Neville und einige andere zogen bei dem Wort „Prüfung" ängstlich ihre Köpfe ein.

„Heute brauen wir den Trank der Erkenntnis. Weiß jemand, was er bewirkt?" 

Wie immer schoss Hermines Hand sofortig in die Höhe. „Ja, Miss Granger", forderte er sie mit gelangweilter Stimme auf. ‚Muss dieses Mädchen denn immer alles wissen?', dachte er leicht genervt. Doch Hermine beachtete den abfälligen Tonfall nicht weiter.

 „Er lässt die Person, die ihn trinkt, in den Verstand desjenigen schauen, den sie am wenigsten versteht." Snape ließ sich nicht einmal dazu herab, zu sagen, dass sie Recht hatte. „Und kennt jemand die Zutaten?" 

Langsam wanderte Harrys Hand in die Höhe. „Potter", sagte Snape mit erstaunter Stimme. „Na dann, lassen Sie uns an ihrem umfangreichen Wissen teilhaben", setzte er gehässig hinterher.

Harry klang ruhig, obwohl Hermine wusste, dass er innerlich kochen musste.

 „Man benötigt fünf Körner Drachensand, ein Blatt von einer Alraune und Eisenhut." 

Snape betrachtete Harry mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Fehlt da nicht noch etwas, Potter?", fragte er leise. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Harry schien unter Snapes stechenden Blick auf seinem Platz zu schrumpfen. Als er nicht antwortete, verzog sich dessen Mund zu einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Keinen Schimmer? Sie wissen also nicht, dass ein Tropfen Veritaserum die vierte Zutat ist?" Harry konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. „Bedauerlich." Damit wandte Snape sich wieder an den Rest der Klasse. „Nun, da sie alle Zutaten kennen, fangen sie an. Am Ende der Stunde überprüfen wir den Trank von jedem Einzelnen." Hermine, die Harry besorgt beobachtet hatte, drehte sich wieder nach vorne und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit. 

Nach einer halben Stunde brodelten auf allen Tischen die Kessel. Snape strich durch die Reihen und gab hier und da seinen Kommentar ab. „Miss Parkinson, ihr Trank ist gelb. Die richtige Farbe ist aber blau." „Ausgezeichnet, Mister Malfoy." „Finnigan, nur einen Tropfen Veritaserum!" Schließlich stand er vor Hermines Kessel. „Sind sie fertig?", fragte er herablassend. „Ja, Professor", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme. „Dann probieren sie ihn schon mal aus. Holen sie sich von vorne einen Becher." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging weiter. Nachdem sie ihren Becher gefüllt hatte, starrte Hermine prüfend auf die bläuliche Flüssigkeit. „Na dann, Prost!", sagte sie sich selbst und leerte den Becher in drei großen Schlücken. Es schmeckte wie mit Wasser verdünnter Sirup. Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte nichts. Doch dann spürte sie kurz ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihrem Kopf. Das verging jedoch schnell wieder, und plötzlich fühlte sie... etwas. Eindrücke von Gedanken und Gefühlen stürmten auf sie ein. Suchend blickte sie durch die Klasse. Von wem kam das? Als ihr Blick über Draco glitt, verstärkten sich die Eindrücke. Sie schienen klarer zu werden. _‚Er? Ihn verstehe ich am wenigsten?'_, dachte sie verwundert. Aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es stimmte. Sie hatte nie begriffen, wieso er sich so benahm, wieso er so eingebildet oder so abweisend war... 

Als er plötzlich aufblickte und ihre Blicke sich trafen, durchfuhr sie wieder etwas. ‚Was? Das kann doch nicht sein?', dachte sie verwirrt...

   Als Draco schließlich fertig war, starrte er unschlüssig in seinen Becher, dann seufzte er und hob ihn an die Lippen. _‚Hoffentlich erwische ich nicht Pansy. Auf ihren Verstand kann ich auch gut verzichten'_, dachte er, während ihm die Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinunter lief.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco, wie es in seinem Kopf zu prickeln begann. Als nach kurzer Zeit eine Welle von Schmerz durch ihn hindurch jagte, blickte er überrascht durch die Klasse. Von wem war das gekommen? Wessen Verstand war das gewesen?

 Sein Blick blieb bei Harry hängen. Ja, er strahlte diese Gefühle aus. 

‚Also bin ich in Potters Verstand eingeklinkt', dachte Draco halb amüsiert und halb angewidert. Harry starrte an ihm vorbei, und Draco folgte suchend seinem Blick. Dann erkannte er dass Harrys Augen auf Hermine gerichtet waren, die ein paar Tische entfernt saß. Nach einigen Sekunden, als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hätte, hob sie den Kopf und sah Harry an. Wieder durchfuhr Draco eine Welle von Gefühlen, die er nicht sofort benennen konnte, da er sie selbst so wenig kannte. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Dieses zerrende Gefühl.... Sehnsucht. Dracos Kopf fuhr herum und er betrachtete Harry aufmerksam. 

Ja, es stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er starrte mit brennenden Augen zu Hermine, als wäre sie die einzige Person im Raum. 

_‚Sieh mal einer an'_, dachte Draco verblüfft. ‚Er liebt sie anscheinend wirklich. Wieso sind sie dann nicht mehr zusammen?' Doch neben diesem warmen Gefühl spürte er noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass an Harry zu nagen schien. Schuld? _‚Weswegen sollte sich Potter schuldig fühlen?'_  

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	9. Kapitel IX

--°''°-- Kapitel IX --°''°--

Lustlos pickte Hermine in ihrem Essen herum. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick verstohlen zu Draco hinüber, der gerade am Tisch der Slytherins saß und sich angeregt mit Crabbe und Goyle unterhielt. Pansy Parkinson hatte sich ihm gegenüber platziert, und lachte gerade schrill über einen Witz, den Draco offensichtlich gerissen hatte. 

Ihr Essen schien Hermine vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Gebannt blickte sie Draco an. Seit dem Zaubertränkeunterricht ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als er sie angesehen hatte, hatte Hermine plötzlich seine Gefühle gespürt. Und was sie da in seinem Verstand gefühlt hatte, verwirrte sie. Denn es war nicht Hass ihr gegenüber gewesen.

 Nicht einmal annähernd...

„Und was habt ihr in Zaubertränke gemacht?", wurden ihre Gedanken von Ron unterbrochen, den Madam Pomfrey pünktlich zum Mittagessen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hatte. Hastig blickte sie auf ihren Teller hinunter, damit er nicht sah, wie sie rot wurde. _‚Hoffentlich hat er nicht gesehen, dass ich Draco angestarrt habe'_, dachte sie panisch. „Äh, wir haben den Trank der Erkenntnis hergestellt", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Ron sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch als er merkte, dass sie nicht weitererzählen würde, runzelte er belustigt die Stirn. „Und der bewirkt...?", hakte er nach. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Hermine alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Normalerweise hätte sie ihm schon längst einen Vortrag über den Trank, seine Eigenschaften, seine Wirkung und das Gegenmittel gehalten. Und danach hätte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll angestarrt und gefragt, wieso er dass denn nicht wüsste, steht doch schließlich alles im Lehrbuch drin. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. „Man kann in den Verstand desjenigen schauen, den man am wenigsten versteht", ergänzte sie nur ruhig. „Aha, und wessen Verstand hast du erwischt?", fragte Ron neugierig. Hermine blickte weiterhin verlegen auf ihren Teller hinunter. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich erzählen, dass sie Dracos Verstand gesehen hatte, denn dann würde er wissen wollen, was sie genau gesehen hatte. So entschloss sie sich zur einzigen anderen Möglichkeit außer der Wahrheit.

„Ach, ich glaube, ich hab den Trank falsch gebraut. Er hat nicht gewirkt." Ron starrte sie erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts weiter. _‚Hermine braut einen Trank falsch? Unmöglich! Da muss etwas anderes dahinter stecken...'_  

„Na fein, also üben wir noch mal die Falkenkopf- Angriffsformation und danach die Porskoff- Täuschung. Wir müssen fürs letzte Spiel einfach topfit sein, Leute." Katie Bell, die Woods Posten als Kapitän übernommen hatte, sah sie alle grimmig an. Neben ihm standen Ron und Dean Thomas, ihre neuen Treiber seit die Weasley- Zwillinge die Schule verlassen hatten. Über ihnen brauten sich langsam dunkle Wolken zusammen, aber das hielt heute niemanden vom Trainieren ab. Alle wussten, wie wichtig das nächste Spiel war. Wenn sie gewännen, dann würde der Quidditchpokal ihnen gehören. Ravenclaw stand von den Punkten her direkt hinter ihnen, somit konnten sie sich keine Niederlage leisten. „Und Harry", wandte sich Katie an ihn, „du könntest dich mal an dem Wronski- Bluff versuchen." Damit ging sie zur Kiste mit den Bällen hinüber. „Okay, Leute. Auf eure Besen." Dann kickte sie die Kiste auf, und sofort rauschten der Quaffel, die Klatscher und der goldene Schnatz hoch in die Luft. Harry versuchte, dem Schnatz mit seinem Blick zu folgen, doch als er kurz blinzelte, verlor er ihn aus den Augen. „Also los", murmelte er leise und sauste in die Lüfte. Unter ihm sah er die Jäger, die sich gerade zu einer Pfeilspitze formten, sich dabei abwechselnd den Quaffel zuwarfen und auf die Torstangen zurasten. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Ball. Eine Weile schwebte er in der Luft und suchte angestrengt nach dem Schnatz. Als er es dann plötzlich rechts von Seamus Finnigan, dem Hüter, aufblitzen sah, verfiel er sofort in einen rasanten Sturzflug. Seamus, der erschrocken sah, wie Harry auf ihn zuraste, schrie auf und riss seinen Besen ruckartig zur Seite; im selben Moment, wo Alicia Spinnet den Quaffel warf und ihn in ein Tor verwandelte. „Seamus, im Spiel solltest du dann aber nicht unbedingt vor dem Quaffel wegfliegen", bemerkte Katie trocken. Wegen des ganzen Durcheinanders um ihn herum  war Harry der Schnatz entwischt und enttäuscht bremste er seinen Sturzflug ab. Während er langsam wieder nach oben schwebte, bemerkte er, dass sie anscheinend Zuschauer hatten; unten am Rand des Spielfeldes standen mehrere Leute, unter anderem Rons Schwester Ginny und neben ihr... war das etwa Hermine? Verblüfft stoppte er mitten im Flug und starrte gebannt zu ihr hinunter. _‚Was macht sie hier?'_, dachte er verwirrt und gleichzeitig freudig. War sie gekommen, weil Ginny sie mitgeschleift hatte? Oder um ihn zu sehen? 

Ganz in Gedanken versunken hörte er nicht, wie Ron ihm plötzlich von hinten zuschrie. Im nächsten Moment knallte ein Klatscher genau in seinen Magen und plötzlich tanzten ihm schwarze Pünktchen vor den Augen. Unfähig, sich länger festzuhalten, kippte er zur Seite. Unter ihm ertönten Schreie und Ron raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit quer über das Feld auf Harry zu, der drauf und dran war, zig Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Doch im letzten Moment kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und schaffte es gerade noch, sich mit einer Hand an den Stiel zu klammern. Erleichterte Seufzer waren aus den Zuschauerreihen zu vernehmen. Im nächsten Moment war auch schon Ron an seiner Seite und half ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Mensch Harry, das war ganz schön knapp gewesen. Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt, als er dessen blasses Gesicht sah. „Jaah", sagte Harry mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, „muss nur mal kurz Luft holen." Nachdem er sich eine Weile ausgeruht hatte, machte er sich unter Katies warnenden Blick wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz.         

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Hermine über die Ländlichkeiten von Hogwarts zum See hinunter. Der Himmel hatte sich seit dem Quidditchtraining bedeutend aufgehellt und so hatte Hermine beschlossen, nicht länger im Gemeinschaftsraum rumzusitzen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Harry zurück. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie er fast vom Besen gefallen war, war ihr für kurze Zeit das Herz stehen geblieben. _‚Wenn er aus dieser Höhe abgestürzt wäre...'_

Sie beendete diesen Gedankengang nicht. Egal, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte; wenn ihm etwas passieren wäre, hätte sie sich das nie verzeihen...

 Schließlich erreichte sie den See, wo der Krake im Wasser seine Runden drehte. Suchend lief Hermine am Ufer entlang, bis sie endlich vor einem bestimmten Baum zum Stehen kam. In den Stamm waren Initialen eingeritzt. 

L.E. und J.P. 

Leicht lächelnd fuhren ihre Finger über die Buchstaben. Hierhin hatte Harry sie vor etwa einem halben Jahr geführt. Aufgeregt hatte er ihr damals die Initialen gezeigt, und dann... ja, dann hatte er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst. Wehmütig dachte Hermine daran zurück. Damals hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass es etwas gäbe, was sich zwischen sie stellen könnte...

Müde setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm. _‚Wenn das alles doch nur nie passiert wäre'_, dachte sie traurig. Ihre Erschöpfung machte sich langsam bemerkbar; die letzten Nächte hatte sie nicht besonders gut geschlafen, der Unterricht bei Professor Binns war wieder einschläfernd gewesen und im Hintergrund plätscherte das Wasser sanft gegen das Ufer. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermine nach kurzer Zeit die Augen zufielen...

„Hey, bist du tot?" Plötzlich schreckte sie auf. „W..w..was?", fragte sie verwirrt und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du noch lebst." Über ihr stand Draco und sah sie amüsiert an. „Was tust du denn hier?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Spazieren." Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und musterte seine Umgebung. Hermine starrte ihn still an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde. „Da hat sich jemand auf dem Baumstamm verewigt", bemerkte er schlicht, nachdem er sich eine Weile umgesehen hatte. Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Ich weiß, dass sind die Initialen von Harrys Eltern." Draco sah erst den Stamm und danach Hermine prüfend an. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen.

„Weißt du, neulich als wir diesen Trank schlucken mussten, da hab ich Harrys Verstand gesehen", begann er. Doch als er sah, wie sie bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen zusammenzuckte, hielt er kurz inne. „Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Hermine seufzte auf. „Wir haben uns getrennt", sagte sie leise. _‚Dacht' ich's mir'_, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Aber das erklärte noch nicht, wieso. „Und warum? Ihr schient doch immer so glücklich zu sein?" Abwesend hob sie einen dünnen Stock vom Boden auf und begann, dessen Rinde abzuschälen. Draco bemerkte, dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten. _‚Wieso soll ich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy darüber reden?'_, dachte sie störrisch.  Doch kurz darauf ließ sie den Stock wieder fallen und holte tief Luft. „Er hat mich betrogen. Mit Cho." Er schwieg verlegen. Was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er vielleicht sein Mitleid aussprechen? Oder versuchen, sie zu trösten? Darin war er nicht besonders gut, denn es gab vorher nie jemanden, dem er hätte Trost spenden müssen. Seine Freunde, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen konnte, schienen zu platt für solche Gefühlsregungen zu sein. So betrachtete er Hermine nur leicht traurig. Ihre braunen Augen waren rot gerändert und auf ihren Wangen hatten sich zwei panische rote Flecken gebildet. Wie konnte sie sich nur so verändern?

Als er die Stille schließlich nicht mehr ertrug, sprach er seinen nächstbesten Gedanken aus. 

„Hey, tu mir einen Gefallen, ja?" Hermine blickte ihn überrascht an. „Einen Gefallen?", fragte sie unsicher. Er nickte bestätigend. „Ich will, dass du wieder so wie früher wirst." Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Bin ich denn anders als früher?", fragte sie ungläubig, obwohl sie die Antwort schon zu glauben wusste. „Und ob. Keine Hausaufgaben, im Unterricht passt du nicht auf. Das ist verwirrend." Als Hermine ihn nur weiter verständnislos anstarrte, fuhr er fort. „Weißt du, es gibt nur wenige Dinge in meinem Leben, die beständig sind. Meine Noten in Zaubertränke, mein gutes Aussehen..." 

Hier brach er ab, da selbst er darüber lächeln musste. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und du. Man kann sich immer darauf verlassen, dass deine Hand im Unterricht oben ist. Also mach bitte nicht mein Weltbild kaputt", schloss er grinsend. Eine Weile sah Hermine ihn einfach nur an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir das so viel bedeutet, Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ach, und wenn wir schon beschlossen haben, nett zueinander zu sein, dann können wir auch unsere Vornamen benutzen, findest du nicht, Hermine?" Erfreut sah er, wie sie ihn erstaunt anstarrte. Doch schließlich huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Wie du meinst... Draco."   

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	10. Kapitel X

--°''°--  Kapitel X --°''°--

Jaah, endlich eine Szene, bei der ich beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit grinsen musste... die DRACO-NUR-IN-HANDTUCH- Szene!!!! 

Während die Wochen vergingen, begann Hermine Dracos Bitte zu erfüllen. 

Sie fing an, wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückzukehren. Die Lehrer, besonders Professor McGonagall, die Hermine schon immer im Geheimen als ihre Lieblingsschülerin betrachtet hatte, schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sich wieder normal verhielt. Innerhalb von nur einer Woche hatte sie sämtlichen Stoff nachgeholt, den sie verpasst hatte und beteiligte sich wieder rege am Unterricht. 

Ihre Hand war fast immer oben. 

Allgemein schien ihr Leben wieder bergauf zu gehen: Ihre Leistungen im Unterricht stiegen enorm, sie wurde wieder fröhlicher und der Schmerz, den sie jedes Mal verspürte, wenn sie Harry sah, hatte nachgelassen. Dazu trug vermutlich auch bei, dass sie ihn nie zusammen mit Cho sah. Hatten sie sich getrennt? Nun, dass waren alles Gründe, die Hermine aufheiterten.

Und dann war da ja noch Draco Malfoy...

Eines späten Abends schließlich geschah das, womit Hermine nie gerechnet hatte.

 Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, denn selbstverständlich musste sie sich vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen noch die Zähne putzen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich zu dieser späten Stunde noch rumtrieb. Denn dort, vollkommen entspannt, lag Draco im Wasser des poolgroßen Beckens und hatte seinen Kopf lässig an den Beckenrand gelehnt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen; das blonde Haar hing ihm in nassen Strähnen in die Stirn.

Hermine spürte förmlich, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Merlin sei Dank, er hatte viel Duschbad aus den goldenen Hähnen benutzt, so dass die Wasseroberfläche vollkommen mit Schaum bedeckt war. Doch sie schien ihren Blick nicht abwenden zu können. So hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er lag einfach nur da, aber um seine Lippen spielte ein kleines verträumtes Lächeln. Er sah... einfach glücklich aus. _‚An was denkt er wohl gerade'_, fragte Hermine sich.

Als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Klick hinter ihr zufiel, fuhr Dracos Kopf ruckartig hoch. Als er sie erblickte, rutschte er eilig tiefer ins Wasser. „Hermine, was tust du denn hier? Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört." Wie erstarrt stand sie da. 

_‚Oh nein, hoffentlich denkt er jetzt nicht, ich hätte ihn angestarrt'_. 

Schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile nur stumm dagestanden hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass Draco sicherlich mit einer Antwort rechnete. „Äh, ich muss mir die Zähne putzen", sagte sie und hielt wie zum Beweiß ihre Zahnbürste hoch. „Na gut", erwiderte er nachdem er sie wie abschätzend angesehen hatte, „dann dreh dich mal kurz um, damit ich aus dem Wasser kann. Dann hast du das Bad ganz für dich alleine", sagte er und griff nach seinem Handtuch, was er am Beckenrand abgelegt hatte. Gehorsam drehte sie sich um, und versuchte, nicht aus Versehen in einen der Spiegel zu blicken, die an den Wänden angebracht waren und vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Sie hörte, wie er schwungvoll aus dem Wasser stieg und dann ein leichtes Rascheln, vermutlich vom Handtuch. „Okay, du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Das tat sie dann auch... und erstarrte. 

Draco hatte sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, doch sein Oberkörper war nackt. Feine glitzernde Wassertropfen rannen über die glatte Haut. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde.

_‚Oh Mist, denk an etwas Harmloses'_, befahl sie sich selbst, während ihr Blick über Dracos Oberkörper glitt. _‚Denk an... Arithmantikhausaufgaben. Ja genau! Meine Haus...auf...ga..'_ Weiter konnte sie den Gedanken nicht führen, als ihre Augen unaufhaltsam tiefer wanderten, zu seinen Bauchmuskeln, die sich deutlich unter der Haut zeigten. Draco schien ihren Blick wohl bemerkt zu haben, denn er schritt mit einem nervösen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu seinen Sachen hinüber. _‚Na toll, ich muss ihn ja fürchterlich angeglotzt haben, wenn selbst er dabei nervös wird'_, schalt sie sich innerlich.

„Du scheinst dir meinen Wunsch ja wirklich zu Herzen genommen zu haben", sagte er laut, während er sich ein weiteres Handtuch nahm, seinen Oberkörper abtrocknete, und sich schließlich ein T-Shirt überstreifte. „Ich hab gesehen, dass Snape ganz große Augen gekriegt hatte, als du dich plötzlich wieder gemeldet hast", sagte er mit amüsierter Stimme, während er sich einen Socken anzog. Hermine musste lächeln, während sie zu einem der Waschbecken hinüberging. Auch ihr war aufgefallen, dass Snape sie wie perplex angestarrt hatte, als ihre Hand gleich bei der ersten Frage in die Höhe geschossen war. Er schien sich sehr daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass Hermine unwillig war, mitzuarbeiten. Während sich Draco hinter ihrem Rücken umzog, schrubbte sie energisch ihre Zähne. _‚Nicht in den Spiegel schauen, Hermine'_, ermahnte sie sich wieder und richtete ihren Blick stur auf die Waschbeckenschüssel. Doch trotzdem wanderte ihr Blick nach einer Weile zu seinem Spiegelbild. 

Wie ihm so das Haar in die Stirn fiel... süß. 

Plötzlich fing es an, in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln. _‚Verdammt, was ist denn heute mit mir los'_, dachte sie genervt. _‚Als würde es mich interessieren, wie er mit nassen Haaren aussieht'_. Doch trotz allem gelang es ihr nicht, ihre Augen von ihm zu lösen. Als sich plötzlich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen, lächelte ihr Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Hermine spürte, wie das Kribbeln stärker wurde und sie sah schnell wieder weg. Schließlich war er fertig angezogen. Sie trocknete sich gerade den Mund ab, als er sich wieder an sie wandte. „Na fein, ich werd dann mal lieber gehen", sagte er und drehte sich langsam zur Tür. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder schien er zu zögern? Sie drehte sich um und beobachtete ihn genau. „Tu das", sagte sie leise. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Wie gebannt starrte er zu ihr herüber. Hermine spürte, wie ihr unter seinem Blick heiß wurde. _‚Warum sieht er mich denn so an?'_

Als sie nicht weiter reagierte, drehte er sich um und legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf. Plötzlich schien jemand einen Schalter in Hermines Kopf umgelegt zu haben, denn auf einmal rannte sie zu ihm und packte ihn am Ärmel. Verwirrt drehte sich Draco zu ihr um. Gerade wollte er fragen, was das zu bedeuten hätte, aber als er ihren brennenden Blick sah, schien es ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen... 

Hermine warf sich ruhelos auf ihrem Bett hin und her. Der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Zu ihrem Glück waren Lavender und Parvati nicht mehr wach, als sie schließlich in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam. Sonst hätten sie sicherlich Fragen gestellt. Hermine, wieso rennst du denn so? Hermine, wieso bist du knallrot im Gesicht? 

Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, was sie getan hatte. Irgendetwas hatte sie plötzlich überfallen, als er sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Als er sich überrascht zu ihr umgedreht hatte, hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst, schnell wie eine zustoßende Schlange.

Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie befürchtet hatte, es würde gleich zerspringen. Und dann war da dieses schwindelerregende Gefühl, welches Dracos weiche Lippen auslösten. Als würde sie anfangen, zu schweben.

Dann schoss sie plötzlich in ihrem Bett auf. _‚Und wenn es ihn angewidert hat?'_, dachte sie panisch. _‚Vielleicht fand er es ja eklig. Oh Merlin, wie konnte ich mich nur so verrückt benehmen?'_ Sie stöhnte verzweifelt auf und warf sich zurück in ihre Kissen.

Draco lag in seinem Bett, doch an Schlaf dachte er nicht. Langsam berührte er mit seinen Fingern seine Lippen. _‚War das nur ein Traum gewesen?'_‚, fragte er sich verwirrt. Nein, sicherlich nicht. Er spürte noch immer das Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen. 

_‚Ein Kuss. Und das von Hermine'_, dachte er, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Am meisten verwirrte ihn, dass es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte, von ihr geküsst zu werden. Schließlich hatte er sie bis vor kurzem noch als seine Erzfeindin neben Potter und Weasley betrachtet. 

Und doch... 

Es war... schön gewesen. 

Wenn Pansy ihn so überfiel, würde er sie am liebsten immer gegen die nächste Wand stoßen und schreiend weglaufen. Nur seine gute Erziehung hielt ihn davon ab.

Aber mit Hermine....

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er nach ein paar Minuten schließlich ein.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Endlich, ENDLICH!!!!! Der erste Kuss!! Und das nach 10 Kapiteln. Boah, hat mich das angekotzt, das so lange hinaus zu zögern.


	11. Kapitel XI

--°''°--  Kapitel XI --°''°--

Die Sonne fiel in Strahlen durch die Fenster des Schlafraums und kündigte den neuen Tag an. Draußen zeugte der blaue Himmel von wundervollem Wetter. Als Hermine an diesem Morgen erwachte, wunderte sie sich, wieso sie sich so merkwürdig angespannt fühlte. Doch dann, nachdem sich die Schläfrigkeit langsam aus ihrem Verstand verzogen hatte, fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder ein. Wie sie im Badezimmer gewesen war. Wie sie Draco getroffen hatte. Wie sie ihn geküsst hatte. „Oh nein", flüsterte sie leise, als die Erinnerungen sie überkamen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Was muss er jetzt nur von mir denken? Bestimmt, dass ich mich hemmungslos an ihn rangeschmissen habe." Sie ließ sich wieder in ihre Kissen zurücksinken. Eine Weile lang lag sie so da und starrte an die Decke, bis sie schließlich aufseufzte. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Es war nun mal passiert und sie konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Früher oder später würde sie ihn wiedersehen müssen, spätestens im Unterricht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er es ja bereits vergessen? Langsam kroch sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

_‚Das wird sicherlich ein toller Tag werden'_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Etwas erleichtert ging sie später zum Mittagessen. Sie hatte es geschafft, Draco sowie auch Harry den ganzen Vormittag über aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als sie die beweglichen Treppen hinab zur Großen Halle lief, sah sie ein paar Jungen, offensichtlich aus der zweiten Klasse, die lachend mit ihren Zauberstäben rumhantierten. Sie schienen einander die Treppen hinterher zu jagen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig Sprüche nachhexten. _‚Eigentlich müsste ich ihnen dafür Hauspunkte abziehen'_, dachte Hermine, aber sie fühlte sich gerade nicht dazu in der Stimmung. Also beachtete sie sie nicht weiter. 

Sie wollte gerade an ihnen vorbei gehen, als plötzlich der eine zur Seite rannte und sie dabei heftig anstieß. Hermine wurde von ihren Beinen gerissen. Genau in dem Moment geschah das Unfassbare. Die Treppen verschoben sich, und Hermine, die an den Rand geschubst wurde, kippte bei der Erschütterung der bewegenden Treppen zur Seite. 

Über das Geländer. 

Es geschah alles so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Zeit hatte, zu schreien. Geistesgegenwärtig schossen ihre Arme vorwärts und in letzter Sekunde schaffte sie es, sich am Rand festzuhalten. Der Junge, der sie gestoßen hatte, starrte sie erschrocken an. „Oh, Mist", stieß der zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und blickte sich panisch nach Hilfe um. „Tu doch was!", keuchte Hermine, die immer noch unter Anstrengung an der Kante hing. „Was denn?", rief der Junge  ängstlich. 

„Der Schwebespruch, du Idiot!", zischte sie. „Oh, richtig. Wingardium Leviosa", rief er und richtete seinen Zauberstab dabei auf Hermine. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie, wie sich ihre Armmuskeln, die bis zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, entspannten, als sie schwerelos in der Luft schwebte. „Merlin sei Dank", schnaufte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an den Jungen, der sie wie gebannt anstarrte. „So, und jetzt lass mich ganz langsam runter, okay?! Aber lass ja nicht los, bevor ich unten bin", sagte sie so ruhig sie konnte. Der Junge nickte nur und begann, seinen Zauberstab ganz langsam und vorsichtig zu senken.

Plötzlich ertönte von unten aus der Eingangshalle eine belustigte Stimme und er verlor seine Konzentration. 

„Was tust du denn da, du Knirps?" Beleidigt sah er zu der Person hinunter , die diese Bemerkung hatte fallen lassen. Er erkannte den blonden Jungen, der einige Klassen über ihm war, sofort. Er war es, der immer die Erst- und Zweitklässler schikanierte. Er hieß Malfoy, oder jedenfalls so ähnlich, glaubte er sich zu erinnern. In dem Moment, wo er gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, senkte er unbedacht seinen Zauberstab. Neben ihm ertönte ein panischer Schrei und er sah gerade noch, wie der blonde Junge blitzschnell vorwärts raste... 

Hermine konnte von ihrem Punkt aus nicht genau erkennen, mit wem der Junge sprach. Doch plötzlich sah sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. „NEIN!!!!", schrie sie verzweifelt, doch im nächsten Moment fiel sie schon mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu. Sie konnte nicht hinsehen, deshalb kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen. Innerlich bereitete sie sich schon auf den harten Aufprall vor. Doch er kam nicht. 

Denn kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, wurde sie von jemanden aufgefangen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und blickte geradewegs in ein sturmgraues Augenpaar.... 

Draco.

Der Junge, der wie festgewachsen auf der Treppe über ihnen stand, schien sich langsam aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Während er Hermine und Draco ängstlich beäugte, lief er langsam die Stufen hinab und vorsichtig an ihnen vorbei auf die Flügeltüren zu, die zur Großen Halle führten. „Äh, ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte er schnell, drehte sich dann in Windeseile um und verschwand in der Großen Halle.  

Langsam, vom Schock noch leicht zitternd, befreite sich Hermine aus Dracos Armen. Dann sah sie ihm wieder zögernd in die Augen und trotz des eben Geschehenen fiel ihr der Kuss ein. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Doch Draco, der ihre Verlegenheit nicht bemerkte oder einfach übersah, blickte sie nur besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er.

 „Ja, alles okay", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Das war ganz schön knapp gewesen. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich gerade vorbei kam, sonst wärst du jetzt bestimmt Matsch." Hermine, trotz des Schocks, schnaubte entrüstet. Also „Matsch" war ja wohl übertrieben, dachte sie. Sicher, sie hätte sich vermutlich etwas gebrochen bei ihrem Absturz, aber Matsch...? Draco betrachtete sie, verwundert über ihr verzogenes Gesicht. Eben hatte sie doch noch gezittert? 

„Was ist denn?", fragte er schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sie keine Anstalten machte, es ihm zu erklären. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ach nichts", sagte sie nur schlicht. Im selben Moment fiel ihr auf, wie nah sie und Draco zusammenstanden. So nah, dass sie jedes Detail in Dracos klaren grauen Augen erkennen konnte. Hastig trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Er betrachte sie nur weiter aufmerksam. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen, denn sein Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an und er räusperte sich verlegen. 

„Hör mal, wegen gestern Nacht...", begann er und Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen.

 Mist, sie hatte sich fast schon davon überzeugen können, dass er es sicherlich vergessen hatte, aber dem schien nicht so zu sein. „Draco, ich... weißt du... es war nur..." 

In dem Moment erschienen Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick zwischen den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle und ersparten ihr, den Satz zuende führen zu müssen.

 „Miss Granger. Merlin sei Dank. Ich dachte, sie würden noch in der Luft schweben." Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Woher hatte ihre Professorin davon erfahren? Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Jungen, der sich halb hinter den Lehrern versteckte. Es war der Freund des Jungen, der sie geschubst hatte. Anscheinend hatte er in seiner Panik die Professoren davon verständigt.

  McGonagall eilte an ihre Seite. „Wie sind sie denn wieder runtergekommen? Und sie,

 Mr. Malfoy, können sich an ihren Tisch begeben, anstatt hier so rumzustehen." Hermine unterbrach sie eilig. „Warten sie, Professor. Dra.. Malfoy hat mich aufgefangen. Ich bin runtergefallen. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt wohl Matsch." Innerlich stöhnte sie auf. Jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich auch Matsch gesagt. McGonagall, die sie besorgt betrachtet hatte, wandte sich überrascht an Draco. „Nun dann, Mr. Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin aufgrund ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft. Ich denke, sie sollten nun zum Essen gehen. Ist ja alles noch mal gutgegangen." Damit wandten sie und Professor Flitwick sich ab und gingen wieder in die Halle. Draco und Hermine folgten ihnen schweigend mit einigem Abstand zwischen sich.

Hermine war äußerst überrascht, als sie später am Nachmittag einen kleinen Zettel zwischen ihren Büchern fand. 

_‚Bitte komm heute um 21:00 Uhr zum Astronomie-Turm. Wir müssen reden._

Draco' 

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl kletterte sie schließlich pünktlich um neun die Leiter zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts hinauf. _‚Was soll ich denn bloß sagen'_, dachte sie ratlos. _‚Er will sicherlich über den Kuss reden wollen. Ich will aber nicht darüber reden. Es ist einfach passiert. Vermutlich nur ein plötzlicher Hormonschub oder so was.'_

 Obwohl sie innerlich wusste, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um einen „Hormonschub" gehandelt hatte.

 Endlich erreichte sie die letzte Sprosse und kletterte zögernd in den Turm. Zuerst erkannte sie kaum etwas, da kein Licht brannte. Nur der Mond schien strahlend hell durch die vielen Fenster, die sich zu allen Seiten des Raumes erstreckten. Als sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie Dracos schemenhafte Gestalt vor einem der Fenster sitzen sehen. Langsam, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie auf ihn zu. Er schien in den Anblick der mondbeschienenen Ländereien von Hogwarts versunken zu sein, denn er wandte sich erst um, als sie schon dicht hinter ihm stand. „Hey", begrüßte er sie und drehte sich vollends zu ihr um. „Hey", erwiderte sie schüchtern. „Du wolltest mit mir reden", begann sie schließlich, nachdem sich Beide nur still angestarrt hatten. Er nickte. „Ich weiß nur nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll." Hermine blickte ihn unsicher an. „Darf ich dich zuerst etwas fragen, Draco?", fragte sie dann schnell. „Das hast du soeben getan", neckte er sie doch ihr ernster Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. 

„Wieso hast du mich aufgefangen?" Draco zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, als würde diese Frage keine Antwort erfordern. „Na, ich konnte dich doch wohl schlecht auf deinen Hintern knallen lassen", erwiderte er trocken. „So was soll blaue Flecken geben."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Hermine stur.

„Na ja, dafür gibt es eine vollkommen logische biologische Erklärung. Blutgefäße...", wollte er gerade erläutern, doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einer wegwischenden Handgeste.

„Nein, nicht die blauen Flecken. Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach fallen lassen? Es wäre das typische Malfoy-Verhalten gewesen."

Bei diesen Worten wich die Freundlichkeit aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen weißen Linie zusammen.

„Der ‚typische Malfoy'", sagte er schließlich mit kalter Stimme, „würde auch ‚Schlammblut' zu dir sagen. Er würde jetzt nicht hier stehen und sich so mit dir unterhalten."

Hermine blickte betreten zu Boden. Sie hatte ihn nicht verärgern wollen. Es schien ihn wirklich zu stören, auf sein Verhalten von früher angesprochen zu werden. „Tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich, als er ihren gesenkten Kopf sah. „Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen." Hermine sah wieder auf. Während sie überlegte, wie sie die Stimmung ein wenig aufheitern konnte, wanderte sie nervös durch den Raum. Aus dem Fenster heraus konnte nicht nur den sternenbedeckten Himmel betrachten, sondern auch die anderen Türme von Hogwarts sehen, unter anderem auch den Turm, in dem Wahrsagen stattfand. Hermine fand, das wäre ein gutes Gesprächsthema. 

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Wahrsagen abgewählt habe", sagte sie schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen. „Es war mir einfach zu doof, in eine Kugel zu starren und dort etwas erkennen zu müssen." Draco nickte grinsend. „Das hätte ich mal auch tun sollen. Jede Stunde erzählt sie mir ‚Mr. Malfoy, ihre Zukunft ist ungewiss'. Nach einer Weile geht einen das echt auf den Geist." Hiernach schwiegen sie sich wieder eine Zeit lang an.

„Draco, wegen dem Kuss gestern Nacht... Es tut mir leid." Dieser drastische Themenwechsel verwunderte sowohl sie als ihn. Draco wich das Grinsen vom Gesicht. Doch Hermine fuhr ungerührt fort. „Ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen war." Draco hatte sich abgewandt; er starrte nun wieder aus dem Fenster. _‚Bitte, sag etwas'_, flehte sie innerlich. _‚Irgendetwas.'_

„Es tut dir leid?", fragte er schließlich leise. Sie blieb still. Was hatte diese Frage zu bedeuten? „Nun, mir jedenfalls tut es nicht leid." Wie erstarrt stand sie da. Meinte er das ernst? 

„In letzter Zeit hat sich einiges für mich geändert. Ich habe mich verändert. Meine Gefühle haben sich geändert. Und besonders", dabei blickte er sie über seine Schulter hinweg an, „meine Gefühle für dich." Hermine glaubte kaum, was sie da hörte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich, als würde sie vom Boden abheben, wie schon heute Mittag, nur das sie diesmal keine Panik fühlte. 

Da! Da war es wieder! Dieses seltsame kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, was sie bereits gestern Nacht überfallen hatte. Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an. Ihr Gehirn schien plötzlich langsamer zu arbeiten. Und als er sich plötzlich von seinem Platz am Fenster erhob, schien ihr Herz förmlich stehen zu bleiben, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde wie rasend zu schlagen. Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Hermine stand wie erstarrt da, auf das nun Folgende wartend. Er trat ganz dicht an sie heran, so nah, das sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Er senkte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Lippen nur Zentimeter über ihren eigenen schwebten. „Warum tut es dir leid, Hermine?", fragte er sanft, während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte. „Nun, ich... ich glaube nicht, dass ich... so für dich fühle." Dabei starrte sie die ganze Zeit gebannt auf seine Lippen. Er lächelte leicht, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Augen lenkte. „Wirklich nicht?" 

Damit senkte er schließlich seine Lippen, ganz langsam, und fing die Ihrigen in einem Kuss ein, der so süß und zärtlich war, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie im nächsten Moment zerspringen. Sacht glitt sein Mund über ihre Lippen und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, nur um ihn dichter an sich zu pressen. Die Zeit schien wie stehen geblieben, während sie alles um sich herum vergaßen. Nur der Mond und die Sterne waren Zeugen dieses heimlichen Kusses.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Na, war das nicht superschnulzig? Aber es war trotzdem schön, es zu schreiben. 


	12. Kapitel XII

--°''°--  Kapitel XII --°''°--

Harry rannte. Er jagte panisch durch die dunklen Flure, verfolgt von Monstern, die er nicht sehen konnte. Der Flur schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Das Mondlicht fiel gespenstisch durch die Fenster, was den Flur silbern leuchten ließ. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die Wände neben ihm in diesem silbernen Nebel verschwanden, sich einfach aufzulösen schienen. Und diese... Wesen, waren immer noch hinter ihm. Panisch rief er, rief einen Namen, den er nicht hörte. Dort hinten, dort, am Ende des Flurs, würde sie auf ihn warten. Wenn er doch nur das Ende erreichen könnte... Dann würden die Monster verschwinden. Bei diesem Gedanken schien er, weit vor ihm, das Ende erkennen zu können. Er sah eine leuchtende Gestalt, die still wartend dastand. Wieder rief er den Namen. Die Gestalt breitete die Arme aus, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, verschwamm sie und an ihrer Stelle erschien jemand anders. Jemand, den Harry augenblicklich erkannte. Es war Cho, und sie lächelte ihn kalt an. Jetzt schienen die Monster von hinten näher zu kommen. Sie hatten ihn fast erreicht. Sie brauchten nur ihre Klauen auszustrecken, um ihn... Cho lächelte ihn weiter kalt an...

„Nein!" Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Harry aus seinem Bett hoch. Schon wieder dieser Albtraum. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich er sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus seinen Augen. Ohne Brille konnte er nur verschwommene Umrisse erkennen, doch er sah, dass die anderen Jungs im Schlafsaal ruhig in ihren Betten lagen. Nach einer Weile ließ sich Harry seufzend zurücksinken. Es war nicht die erste Nacht, in der er keuchend aufwachte und das Gefühl hatte, die Monster aus seinem Traum säßen ihm immer noch dicht im Nacken.

Als Hermine und Draco sich am nächsten Tag auf dem Flur begegneten, schienen beide nicht so recht zu wissen was sie sagen sollten. Hermine schossen die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf. _‚Was, wenn er es bereut, mich geküsst zu haben? Was, wenn er es sich anders überlegt hat?'_. Doch als er ihr ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, verschwanden diese Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Draco blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, dann trat er dicht an sie heran und strich ihr mit seinen Fingern über die Wange. „Hi", flüsterte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Hi", erwiderte sie genau so leise. _‚Sehr einfallsreich, Hermine'_, schalt sie sich innerlich. Doch Draco schien es nicht zu stören. Er lächelte sie nur weiter an. Dann stellte er schließlich die Frage, die er sie schon gestern Abend hatte fragen wollen.

„Also. Sind wir nun... zusammen, oder so was?", fragte er, plötzlich mit zögernder Stimme, und seine Finger hielten inne. Sie blickte ihn genau so unsicher an. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie langsam. „Willst du denn?" „Wenn du es willst", antwortete er ausweichend. Hermine atmete tief ein. _‚Na los, fass dir ein Herz! Sag es schon! Du willst es doch'_, schien ihr Verstand zu flüstern. „Ja, ich würde gerne", sagte sie schließlich leise. Draco, der scheinbar sie Luft angehalten hatte, atmete erleichtert aus. „Gut, das möchte ich nämlich auch..."

Seit diesem Tag waren Hermine und Draco schier unzertrennlich. Natürlich, tagsüber mussten sie weiterhin so tun, als wären sie die erbittertsten Feinde, doch dafür trafen sie sich jeden Abend, entweder im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, oder in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken. Oder auch an ihren neu ernannten Lieblingsort; dem Astronomie-Turm. Niemand kam auf die Idee, das etwas zwischen den Beiden lief, doch jeder bemerkte, dass Hermine und Draco viel fröhlicher und entspannter wirkten als sonst...

„Sag mal, Dracolein, mein Süßer, was ist denn neuerdings mit dir los? Du siehst so.... glücklich aus." Pansy runzelte bei ihren eigenen Worten die Stirn. Sicher, Draco sah gut aus, sehr sogar, und meist wirkte er äußerst cool und unnahbar, aber glücklich? Draco, der ihr keine Beachtung schenkte, saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er hatte sich einen Platz vor dem Kamin gesichert, der die einzige Heizquelle im Raum darstellte. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein Buch, doch bisher hatte er immer nur denselben Absatz gelesen, denn in Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Um genau zu sein: Er dachte an gestern Abend zurück, als Hermine in den Kellern auf ihn gewartet hatte...

~ „Draco, warte! Ich habe was für dich." Verblüfft drehte er sich um; wer schleicht sich denn um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Kellern rum? Dann, als er die Person erkannte, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hermine, was tust du hier?", fragte er erfreut. „Hast du gar keine Angst, dass dich meine lieben Freunde finden?", scherzte er. Doch noch während er sprach, zog er sie in seine Arme. Nach kurzer Zeit löste sie sich jedoch wieder von ihm. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" Hermine griff in ihre Tasche und sah ihn freudig an.

„Die habe ich in Hogsmeade gefunden. Und ich dachte mir, dass die wie geschaffen für dich ist." Damit drückte sie ihm etwas Kaltes in die Hand. Überrascht sah er darauf hinunter. In seiner Handfläche lag eine dünne silberne Kette, an der ein ebenfalls silberner Anhänger hing. Er war in der Gestalt eines Schwertes geformt, um das sich eine Schlange gewunden hatte. Die Augen der Schlange schienen aus Smaragden zu bestehen, denn sie leuchteten grün auf, als sich das Licht in ihnen brach. „Der Händler hat gesagt, die Kette sei ein Zeichen für Mut und starken Willen. Passt perfekt, wie ich finde." Verwundert blickte er von der Kette zu Hermine, die ihn mit unsicheren Augen beobachtete. „Natürlich, wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich...." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Wie immer schmolz sie fast bei dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf den ihren. „Hermine, die ist wunderschön", war alles was er herausbrachte, als er sich schließlich wieder von ihr löste... ~

...„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Eine wütende Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Vor ihm stand Pansy und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Entschuldige, hast du was gesagt?", fragte er, doch er klang nicht wirklich entschuldigend. Pansy verdrehte dramatisch die Augen zur Decke. Doch dann nahm sie ihm das Buch vom Schoß und ließ sich dort nieder. „Was soll das denn werden?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme, die vielen Erstklässlern bereits Albträume verursacht hatte. „Oh, ich versuche nur, meinen kühlen Draco ein wenig aufzutauen, das ist alles", säuselte sie verführerisch, doch Draco verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht. „Danke, aber darauf kann ich verzichten", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Damit stand er ruckartig auf, was verursachte, dass Pansy äußerst unsanft auf den Boden fiel und auf ihrem Hintern landete. „Wie kannst du es wagen....", begann sie, doch Draco tat so, als würde er sie nicht hören. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen." Pansy starrte ihm wütend vom Boden aus hinterher.

In einem anderen Teil von Hogwarts saß Hermine in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte eine Runde Zauberschach mit Ron. Obwohl man für Schach logisches Denken benötigte, und Hermine darin zweifelsfrei unübertroffen war, hatte sie es bisher noch nicht geschafft, Ron zu schlagen. Und es sah auch diesmal wieder schlecht aus. „Oh Hermine, dass hättest du vielleicht nicht tun sollen", sagte er, während er genüsslich dasaß und sie schachmatt legte.

Aufgebracht lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Verdammt, Ron. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du andauernd gewinnst!" Er lächelte nur fröhlich. „Aber Hermine, wer wird denn da gleich fluchen", sagte er gespielt ernst und schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

Dann schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach jemandem. „Sag mal, weißt du, wo Harry ist?", fragte er sie schließlich und wandte sich ihr zu. „Woher soll ich das den wissen?", sagte sie abwehrend. Der Name Harry löste immer noch gewisse Gefühle in ihr aus. Und das Schlimme daran war, dass sie nicht genau wusste, was das für Gefühle waren. „Nun, er ist doch schließlich dein Freund, da kann man doch annehmen, dass du über seine Aktivitäten bescheid weißt." Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Hat er es dir nicht erzählt?", fragte sie ihn verwundert. „Was, wohin er geht? Nein, hat er nicht. Sonst hätte ich doch wohl nicht gefragt." Aber Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich meine, Harry hat dir nicht erzählt, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind?" Ron riss die Augen weit auf und setzte sich auf. „WAS? Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Aber wieso dass denn? Seit wann denn?" Die Fragen rauschten nur so aus seinem Mund. „Seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr", beantwortete sie seine letzte Frage. „Wir haben uns im Februar getrennt. „Aber... aber... wieso denn?" Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme brachte sie zum Lachen. „Mein Gott, Ron, es ist ja kein Weltuntergang gewesen." Aber im Stillen dachte Hermine an ihre Reaktion zurück, als sie von Harry und Cho erfahren hatte. Damals war ihr es vorgekommen wie ein Weltuntergang. „Harry hat mich betrogen", sagte sie schlicht. Seltsam, wie sie mit Ron so einfach darüber reden konnte. „Harry hat was?" "Mit Cho", ergänzte sie darauf hin. "Aber Harry würde so etwas doch nicht tun", versuchte Ron sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Hat er aber. Es schien so, als hätte ich ihm nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt." Er schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. „Deshalb also", murmelte er dabei leise vor sich hin. „Was?", fragte sie nach. 

„Harry und ich haben in letzter Zeit nicht mehr soviel miteinander geredet. Er hat andauernd alleine für Quidditch trainiert. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken", sagte er und blickte sie kurz an. „Und nun scheine ich den Grund dafür gefunden zu haben." Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Doch dann fragte sie nach. „Er schien bedrückt?" „Ja, als wäre er ein anderer Mensch. Ich glaube, eure Trennung hat ihn sehr mitgenommen." Daraufhin lehnte sie sich schweigend zurück.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	13. Kapitel XIII

--°''°--  Kapitel XIII --°''°--

Nachdem sie mit Ron gesprochen hatte, fühlte Hermine sich erleichtert. Endlich trug sie diese Last nicht mehr alleine. Doch nun fiel ihr immer öfter Harrys Verhalten auf. Ron schien Recht zu haben; er wirkte anders als sonst, als würde ihn irgendetwas quälen. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle saß er meist mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck da. 

Aber Hermine wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, schließlich würde sie sich gleich mit Draco treffen, da brauchte sie keine düsteren Gedanken. Aber das Bild von Harry, wie er so bedrückt dasaß, ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf...

Harry schob seinen Teller beiseite. In letzter Zeit hatte er einfach keinen Appetit mehr. Obwohl er für Quidditch all seine Kraft brauchte, aß er einfach nicht genug. Katie hatte ihn neulich vertrauensvoll zur Seite genommen und ihn gefragt, ob etwas nicht stimmte, da er unnatürlich blass und schwach aussah. Doch genau wie in der zweiten Klasse, als er mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, antwortete er auch diesmal wieder: „Nein, nichts." Und zudem schien er gerade auch noch Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als er aufsah, erkannte er, dass Hermine ihn anstarrte. Sie saß einige Plätze entfernt und beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Harry spürte wieder diesen vertrauten Stich in seinem Herzen, der von dem Bewusstsein her rührte, dass er sie verloren hatte. Er hatte den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, sie gäbe ihm nicht das, was er wollte. Damals hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Heute konnte er es selbst nicht mehr glauben, wie er ihr nur so wehtun konnte. Doch den gequälten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen, der immer dann erschien, wen sie ihn ansah, und den er gewohnt war vorzufinden, erkannte er diesmal nicht. Sie sah ihn nur wachsam an, als suchte sie in seinem Gesicht nach etwas. Reue vielleicht? _‚Oh Hermine, wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich es bereue'_, dachte er gequält. Schließlich wandte sie die Augen ab und gab ihn frei. Daraufhin stand Harry auf. Er hatte schon lange genug hier rumgesessen. Hunger würde sich eh nicht mehr einstellen, also konnte er auch einfach gehen. 

Als er sich zum Ausgang wandte, stieß er mit Malfoy zusammen, den er nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahrgenommen hatte. „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Potter?", fragte Malfoy mit hämischer Stimme. Doch Harry, der fühlte, wie sich die Kopfschmerzen verstärkten, lief einfach weiter an ihm vorbei. „Wie du meinst, Malfoy", erwiderte er abwesend und verließ die Halle. 

Draco starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher. _‚Was denn, gar keinen schnippischen Kommentar von ihm heute?'_, fragte er sich im Stillen. Dann blickte er mit einer Ahnung über seine Schulter zurück. Hermine saß dort und starrte ihn an. Ausdruckslos erwiderte er ihren Blick. Dann, nach einem kurzen Augenblick, schenkte er ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Doch als er sich zum Gehen wandte, schwand das Lächeln von seinem Mund. Wenn er sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, hatte sie eben noch Harry Potter beobachtet...

„Wir müssten langsam mal anfangen, für unsere Prüfungen zu lernen", sagte Hermine träge, während sie sich enger an Draco kuschelte. Ein genüssliches „Hmm", war seine einzige Bemerkung. Es war am späten Nachmittag und sie lagen auf einer Decke am See, während über ihnen zwitschernde Vögel am meerblauen Himmel entlang flogen. Natürlich hatten sie sich einen weit abgelegenen Platz gesucht, mit vielen Bäumen und Büschen, damit sie sich sofort verstecken konnten, falls jemand hier lang kommen sollte. „Was ist das Gegenmittel zum Interio-Trank?", fragte sie, nur halb mir einer Antwort rechnend. Sie war viel zu entspannt, um sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco mit verträumter Stimme und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Nach einer Weile jedoch stellte auch er eine Frage, doch es ging ihm nicht um Prüfungsfragen. „Wessen Verstand hast du eigentlich damals gesehen, als wir den Trank der Erkenntnis herstellen mussten? Warte, lass mich raten. Bestimmt hast du Longbottom's verqueren Gedanken gesehen, oder? Kann ja nicht allzu lange gedauert haben, er hat bestimmt nicht viel Verstand", schloss er grinsend seine Vermutung. Entrüstet boxte Hermine ihm in die Rippen. „Hör auf damit. Neville ist wirklich nett. Er ist halt nur ein bisschen...." „Zurückgeblieben?", beendete Draco den Satz für sie. „Hey, du wärst bestimmt auch nicht völlig normal, wenn das, was mit Neville Eltern passiert ist, deinen eigenen Eltern passieren würde", verteidigte sie ihn. Draco sah sie skeptisch an. „Lieber Eltern wie die von Longbottom als meine eigenen", sagte er schließlich. „Wieso?" „Weißt du, sie sind nicht besonders... fürsorglich", erklärte er zögernd. „Früher waren sie mal anders. Nicht, dass sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hätten", erläuterte er hastig. „Aber sie haben nicht die ganze Zeit nur über ihn und ihre Aufgabe geredet. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam; bevor Voldemort wieder auftauchte, waren sie sogar richtig nett zu mir. Und jetzt, wenn ich aus den Ferien nach Hause komme, heißt es immer nur noch ‚Und, wann trittst du ihm bei?'". Hermine schwieg betrübt. „Du hast meine Frage gar nicht beantwortet", wechselte Draco plötzlich das Thema. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wessen Verstand hast du damals gesehen?", wiederholte er. „Oh, das wüsstest du wohl zu gerne", neckte sie ihn. Draco, der genau wusste, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte, reagierte blitzschnell und drückte sie auf die Decke. „Muss ich die Antwort erst aus dir herauskitzeln?", fragte er drohend. „Hey, Quälereien gehören ins Mittelalter", versuchte sie ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch ihm schien es egal zu sein. Erbarmungslos fing er an, sie in den Seiten zu kitzeln. Hermine wand sich vergebens unter ihm und nach einer Weile keuchte sie vor Erschöpfung. „Gnade", flehte sie. „Nur, wenn du es endlich sagst." „Na schön, na schön", keuchte sie. Draco hielt mit seinem Händen inne und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. 

„Es war dein Verstand, Draco." 

Verblüfft riss er die Augen auf. „Was denn, hättest du es dir nicht denken können?", fragte sie lächelnd. „Wen sollte ich denn wohl sonst weniger verstehen als dich mit deinem undurchschaubaren Charakter?" Draco löste seine Hände von ihr und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Was ist?", fragte sie. 

Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Du warst also in meinem Verstand, und gibst dich trotzdem noch mit mir ab?" _‚Ach, darum geht es ihm'_, dachte Hermine erleichtert. Er nahm an, dass sie die „dunklen" Seiten seines Verstandes gesehen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Draco, ich habe dort nichts gesehen, was mich abgestoßen oder erschreckt hat. Im Gegenteil; dadurch, dass ich deinen Verstand gesehen habe, konnte ich mich überhaupt erst dazu bringen, freundlich zu dir zu sein. Wenn ich dort nicht gesehen hätte, dass du mich nicht hasst, hätte ich mich nie so zivilisiert mit dir unterhalten, wie an dem Tag, als ich dir von mir und Harry erzählt hatte." Dracos Gesicht hatte sich sichtlich aufgehellt, während sie sprach. Sie lag richtig; er hatte befürchtet, dass sie seine Gedanken geschockt hätten. Doch hier saß sie nun und überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. „Oh Hermine", flüsterte er erleichtert und zog sie zu sich hoch. Dann vereinigte er ihre Lippen in einem unbeschreibbar langen Kuss. Er klammerte sich an sie, als hätte er Angst davor, sie zu verlieren. Während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, stöhnte sie leise gegen seine Lippen. Dann begannen ihre Hände, die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd langsam aufzuknöpfen. Eine Hand legte sie hinter seinen Nacken, wo sie mit ihre Finger durch sein weiches Haar gleiten ließ. Die andere Hand strich sacht über seine Brust, wo sie unter der glatten Haut deutlich die Muskeln spürte, die sie damals im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler erblickt hatte. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Was ist denn", flüsterte Draco gegen ihre Lippen, die Augen hielt er geschlossen. „Hey, ich hätte gedacht, dass du die Kette auch mal trägst", sagte Hermine beleidigt. Draco öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Wovon redete sie? Dann folgte er ihrem Blick auf seine nackte Brust hinunter und ihm wurde klar, was sie meinte. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber...". Er sprach nicht zu Ende. „Aber was?", fragte sie, immer noch verstimmt. Er hatte sich doch scheinbar so über ihr Geschenk gefreut...

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich habe sie verloren." Er traute sich kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. So blickte sie nur still auf seine Hände, die nervös in seinem Schoß lagen. 

„Ich habe sie immer um, nur beim Duschen lege ich sie auf meinen Nachttisch. Und als ich sie heute morgen wieder ummachen wollte, war sie nicht mehr da. Ich hab das gesamte Zimmer durchsucht. Es tut mir leid." Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen. Langsam legte Hermine einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so zum Aufsehen. „Hey", sagte sie leise und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Er blickte sie zögernd an, doch dann entspannten sich seine Züge langsam wieder. Hermine Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei zum Himmel hinauf, wo sich bedrohlich die Wolken zusammenzogen. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt reingehen. Es regnet bestimmt gleich." Draco nickte und strich sein zerzaustes Haar wieder glatt, was Hermine schmunzeln ließ. _‚Er sorgt sich wohl immer sehr um seine Frisur'_, dachte sie amüsiert. Eilig packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und erreichten das Schloss gerade noch, bevor die ersten dicken Tropfen vom Himmel fielen.

--°''°--  --°''°--  --°''°--  


	14. Kapitel XIV

--°''°--  Kapitel XIV --°''°--

„...Und ohne diesen Schutzzauber wäre ich meinen Bart wohl schon vor langer Zeiten losgeworden", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Harry saß in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch heute konnte er sich nicht wirklich für den sonst so fesselnden Unterricht begeistern. Durch die hohen Fenster fiel das dämmrige Sonnenlicht des Nachmittags und ließ den Raum seltsam leuchten. Harry fühlte sich schläfrig, doch der Rest der Klasse saß mit gespannten Gesichtern da und hing an Dumbledores Lippen. Immer wieder rieb Harry sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen. Erneut spürte er diesen unterschwelligen Schmerz im Kopf, der neuerdings immer öfter auftrat. Doch er dachte nicht weiter daran.

 _‚Habe bestimmt nur zu wenig geschlafen', _war seine Erklärung dafür.  In dem Moment stupste ihm Ron leicht in die Seite. Fragend wandte Harry seinen Kopf nach links, wo Ron saß. „Was ist?", flüsterte Harry. „Hör mal, können wir heute Abend mal miteinander reden?", fragte er leise und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund, um zu verstecken, dass er gerade sprach. Aber Harry hatte das unbestimmbare Gefühl, dass dies vermutlich nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Wir sprechen doch jeden Tag miteinander", antwortete Harry belustigt und sah, wie sich Rons Gesicht verzog. „Haha, verarschen kann ich mich auch selbst. Nein, ich meinte, nur du und ich. Unter vier Augen." Harry, dem ein bisschen Ablenkung gerade recht reizvoll erschien, grinste seinen Freund verschwörerisch an. „Aha, nur du und ich, also? Du willst also ganz alleine mit mir sein?", fragte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und beobachtete erfreut, wie Ron fast vom Stuhl fiel. 

„WAS?", fragte dieser laut und mit entsetzter Stimme. Alle Köpfe in der Klasse fuhren zu Ron herum. „Ah, Mr. Weasley, ich kann ihre Entrüstung verstehen. Ich habe auch so ähnlich reagiert, als man mir meine Zitronensorbet-Bonbons wegnehmen wollte." Dumbledore blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen über seine Brillenränder hinweg an. Ron wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot, wodurch man den Übergang von Stirn und Haaren kaum noch sah. Ein paar Plätze weiter schüttelte Hermine resignierend den Kopf. „Entschuldigung Professor", stammelte er schnell und versank dann fast unter der Tischplatte, während ihn seine Mitschüler neugierig anstarrten. Und Harry saß daneben und versuchte mühsam, nicht zu lachen.

„Wirklich, Draco. Die Prüfungen sind bald dran. Wir sollten lernen!", brachte Hermine mit halbherziger Stimme hervor, während Draco sanft an ihrem Hals knabberte. Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihre Arme.

 Bei ihren Worten lächelte er, was sie gegen ihre Haut spüren konnte. „Die Prüfungen sind doch noch ewig hin", erwiderte er leise und seine Lippen wanderten weiter ihren Hals hinab. Hermine gab sich geschlagen und seufzte auf. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn. Wenn sie mit Draco zusammen war, stand ihr meist nicht der Sinn nach lernen. 

Der Unterricht war für heute beendet und sie hatten sich in den Korridor im dritten Stock geschlichen, wo Hermine vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch ihre Animagi-Verwandlung geübt hatte. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen, was Draco guten Zugang verschaffte, um ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu übersäen. Seine Arme waren um ihre Taille geschlungen und hielten sie fest gegen ihn gepresst. „Außerdem kann ich mich in deiner Gegenwart sowieso nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.  

Hermines Arme schlangen sich wie selbstverständig um Dracos Hals, und ihre Finger strichen sanft durch sein glattes Haar. „Ach, ich hab wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich", neckte sie ihn und blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen, die deutlich seine Gefühle widerspiegelten.

 „Hmm", brummte er bestätigend und küsste sie, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. 

Dann fuhren ihre Finger wieder durch sein Haar und aus einem Impuls heraus wuschelte sie sie durcheinander. 

„Hey, bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte Draco und sah sie entsetzt an. Seine Hände lösten sich eilig von ihrer Taille. „Was denn?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn fragend an. Statt einer Antwort wandte er sich einfach ab und da erkannte Hermine, was er vorhatte. 

„Also echt!", schnaubte sie entrüstet, während er zu einem der Fenster hinüberging, und sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, um sich die Haare wieder glatt zu streichen. „Deine Haare bedeuten dir wohl mehr als ich, hmm?", wollte Hermine wissen, nur halb scherzend. 

Was sollte dieses ganze Getue mit seinem Haar eigentlich?

Draco wandte sich zu ihr, leicht rot im Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", sagte er entschuldigend. „Es ist eine alte Angewohnheit. Pansy hat das auch oft ohne Grund gemacht und danach sah ich aus, als hätten wir gerade sonst was getan. Deshalb mag ich das nicht besonders." Hermine erkannte belustigt, dass er wirklich so aussah, als täte es ihm leid. Er sah beschämt zu Boden; seine Hände, die eben noch damit beschäftigt waren, jedes einzelne Haar wieder zu zähmen, hingen jetzt unsicher an den Seiten herunter. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihm hinüber und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Du Spinner, du", sagte sie seufzend, während Draco sein Kinn sanft auf ihren Kopf stützte. 

„Bei deiner Erziehung haben sie echt was falsch gemacht, hmm?", brummte sie scherzhaft und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Oh ja, glaub mir, das stimmt vollkommen", erwiderte Draco mit leiser ernster Stimme und schaute mit starrem Blick über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Langsam wurde es Abend und die Sonne versank gleißend rot in der Ferne. Ron wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen sah. „Da bist du ja endlich", sagte er zu Harry, der sich neben ihn in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Es waren nur vereinzelt Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum, die meisten waren eben erst zum Essen in die Große Halle hinuntergegangen. „Ist es dir hier privat genug?", fragte Harry grinsend, als er an die Szene heute Morgen im Klassenraum denken musste. Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, das dürfte reichen", sagte er knapp. Dann ließ er sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. „Also, was wolltest du bereden?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur mal wissen, wie es dir so geht." Harry neigte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Dafür der ganze Aufwand? Das hättest du mich doch jederzeit fragen können." Doch als Ron beharrlich schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Na schön, mir geht's gut. Reicht dir das?" „So siehst du aber nicht aus, Mann", erklärte er. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht?" Statt zu antworten, stellte Ron ebenfalls eine Frage. „Zwischen dir und Hermine ist es also aus?" 

Harrys Gesicht wurde völlig ausdruckslos, und er versteifte sich sichtlich. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. _‚Woher weiß er das?'_, raste es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Hab ich mich so auffällig benommen?'_ Während er das dachte, beobachtete Ron ihn kritisch. Als Harry nach einer Weile immer noch nichts sagte, räusperte sich Ron. „Was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?", fragte Harry schlicht. Ron sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass du was mit Cho hattest", sagte er. Harry nickte unwillig. „Das stimmt", antwortete er leise und senkte seinen Blick.

 „...Aber wieso?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile, während er diese Antwort erst mal verdauen musste. Er hatte es zwar schon von Hermine gehört, doch es auch von Harry selbst zu hören gab der ganzen Sache irgendwie mehr Gewicht. Harry hatte seine Augen immer noch auf seinen Schoß gerichtet. „Weil ich dumm war", gab er schließlich zu. „Weil ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ich alles, was ich mir wünschte, bereits hatte." Ron betrachtete ihn traurig. „Ich war so blöd! Und ich hab ihr so wehgetan!", fluchte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ron schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er leise fragte: „Du liebst sie noch, nicht wahr?". Harry hob seinen Kopf, um ihn stumm anzusehen, doch dann nickte er. „Wie könnte ich sie denn auch nicht lieben?", fragte er resignierend. 

„Redet ihr überhaupt noch miteinander?", wollte Ron wissen. „Als ich nämlich neulich mit ihr gesprochen hatte, da schien es mir nicht so zu sein." „Wir haben seit sie damals Schluss gemacht hatte nicht mehr miteinander geredet." 

Ron sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber... aber ihr seid... wart doch Freunde", sprach er mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben will", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Das glaube ich aber nicht, Harry. Du bist schließlich ihr bester Freund. Da vermisst sie dich bestimmt, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will. Und dir sieht man nun wirklich an, dass sie die fehlt." Skeptisch beobachtete Harry ihn. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er Ron. 

„Du starrst sie doch alle zehn Sekunden an, Harry. Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich.". „Tue ich nicht", erwiderte dieser mit gekränkter Stimme. „Na gut, nur alle fünfzehn Sekunden?", neckte ihn Ron. Harry schnaubte entrüstet. Aber dann musste er doch darüber nachdenken, was Ron eben gesagt hatte.

Nun ja, er hatte des Öfteren gemerkt, dass Hermine ihn anstarrte, aber ob das bedeutete, dass sie ihn vermisste? Harry war da nicht so überzeugt von.

 „Vielleicht solltest du einfach versuchen, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Schaden kann es ja schließlich nicht", unterbrach Ron seine Gedanken. „Hmm?", fragte er verwirrt. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab gesagt, du solltest einfach mal mit ihr reden."

„Und was soll ich ihr sagen?", wollte Harry wissen. _‚Als ob das so leicht wäre. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich sie schon längst angesprochen.'_

Aber dann sah er Rons aufmunternden Blick und seufzte tief. „Na schön, ich werd's mal probieren."

--°''°--  --°''°--  --°''°--  --°''°--  


	15. Kapitel XV

--°''°--  Kapitel XV --°''°--

Harry blätterte ungeduldig durch die Seiten eines der Bücher, die überall im Gemeinschaftsraum verstreut waren. Er wartete, dass Hermine auftauchen würde, denn er hatte sich Rons Ratschlag zu Herzen genommen. Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen, und er wusste, dass sie vorher immer ihre Schulsachen in ihren Raum brachte. Und Harry sollte recht behalten. Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinunter. _‚Jetzt oder nie!'_, dachte Harry und stand auf. 

„Hermine", sagte er leise. 

Verwirrt und etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand hier war. Meistens gingen alle anderen Schüler gleich nach dem Unterricht in die Große Halle. 

Als sie erkannte, dass es Harry war, der da vor dem Kamin stand, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Unglaublich, dass er nach all der Zeit immer noch solch eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. 

„Harry", sagte sie tonlos. Dieser nickte und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Hermine wich zurück. 

„Kann ich mit dir reden? Bitte", sagte er ruhig und wagte es nicht, noch einen Schritt zu riskieren. Er merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, näher an sie heran zu gehen. Eher würde sie sich umdrehen und vor ihm flüchten. Für einen kurzen Moment schien alles in der Schwebe zu stehen, während Harry auf eine Antwort von ihr wartete. Doch dann zerstörte sie alle seine Hoffnungen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit", sagte Hermine kühl, wandte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu. 

„Hermine, bitte warte doch." Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er bei ihr. Sanft hielt er sie am Arm fest, bevor sie aus dem Porträtloch klettern konnte. Sie wandte sich nicht zu ihm um. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie, dass er sah, was seine flehende Stimme mit ihr anstellte. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Lass mich los", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte.

 „Ich will doch nur mit dir reden. Bitte. Es ist wichtig. Ich will...." Hier stockte er kurz. Die Worte zu finden schien ihm schwer zu fallen. „Ich will doch nur alles wieder gut machen." Hermine stockte der Atem. Er klang so... verzweifelt. Als ob es das Wichtigste auf der Welt wäre.  Mittlerweile liefen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen. „Das kannst du nicht", flüsterte sie leise.

Er schien ihren Worten keine Beachtung zu schenken. 

„Bitte, Hermine, ich flehe dich an. Verzeih mir." Sie konnte ein Schluchzen kaum unterdrücken und vor ihren Augen verschwamm die Sicht. Doch sie zwang sich trotzdem, zu antworten. „Ich... ich kann nicht, Harry." Damit riss sie sich von ihm los und rannte eilig davon. Harry starrte ihr hinterher, und wenn Hermine sich umgedreht hätte, dann hätte sie sehen können, wie auch ihm Tränen in den Augen glänzten.

Später an diesem Tag hatte Hermine sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie verstand nicht, wieso dieser kurze Wortwechsel mit Harry sie so aufgewühlt hatte. Beim Mittagessen schien sie ziemlich verheult ausgesehen zu haben, denn alle am Gryffindortisch hatten ihr so merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen. Und auch Draco war ihr Zustand nicht entgangen. Zu gerne hätte er mit ihr darüber geredet. Doch er hatte einfach keine Gelegenheit gefunden, um mit ihr zu sprechen. 

So lief Hermine gerade den Flur entlang, auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten, als ihr Pansy Parkinson entgegen kam. Hermine verzog genervt das Gesicht, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Einen blöden Kommentar von der Slytherin konnte sie jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen.

Pansy starrte sie zwar mit brennenden Augen an, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Bemerkung und schlenderte stattdessen provozierend langsam und mit rausgeschobener Brust an Hermine vorbei.

Da bemerkte sie plötzlich ein Glitzern an deren Hals. Wie magisch angezogen glitt Hermines Blick zu dem kleinen Anhänger in ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt. 

Dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein und packte Pansy am Arm, ehe sie es sich richtig bewusst wurde. 

„Woher hast du diese Kette?", hörte Hermine sich selbst mit dumpfer Stimme fragen, während sie wie gebannt auf den Anhänger starrte. Pansy sah missbilligend zu Hermines Hand, die ihren Arm umklammerte.

„Tja, die ist wirklich hübsch, nicht wahr? So etwas kannst du dir sicherlich nicht leisten, Schlammblut! Und nebenbei, die Kette... die hat mir ein Freund geschenkt. Nicht dass es dich etwas anginge." Hermine starrte immer noch stumm auf den allzu bekannten Anhänger hinunter. „Und jetzt nimm deine Griffel weg, Schlammblut!"

Mit einem arroganten Lächeln machte sie sich von Hermine los und ging den Flur hinunter.

Hermine blickte ihr stumm hinterher.

_‚Die Kette sah genau so aus wie die, welche ich Draco geschenkt habe...'_, dachte sie wie gelähmt.

Dracos Worte von damals fielen ihr wieder ein, als sie zusammen draußen am See gesessen hatten.

 _Hermine, es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich habe sie verloren._

Verloren? Oder einfach jemand anderem geschenkt...?

Ron kam später am Abend zu Harry hinüber, der gerade seinen Besen auf seinen Knien zu liegen hatte und mit einer kleinen Zange aus der Form gekommene Zweige abknipste. Ron ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen. Neben Harry lag das Besenpflegeset, dass ihm Hermine vor einigen Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. 

„Also, hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte er neugierig, während Harry mit gesenktem Blick weiter an seinem Besen hantierte. Ron wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, doch nichts kam. 

„Hey, bist du taub?", fragte Ron scherzhaft, weil er keine Antwort erhielt. Schließlich hob Harry den Kopf und Ron betrachtete ihn bestürzt. Harry sah aus, als hätte er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen. Er war blass und sah müde aus, und sein sonst schon zerzaustes Haar sah aus, als wäre er sich mit den Händen zigmal hindurch gefahren. 

„Harry, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ron besorgt. So kannte er ihn ja gar nicht. 

„Ich hab vorhin mit ihr geredet", sagte Harry, als wäre er benommen. Seine Stimme klang wie weit entfernt. Er schwieg kurz. „Oder besser gesagt, ich habe es versucht", ergänzte er und ließ seinen Kopf wieder sinken. Ron konnte sich den Rest denken. Es war wohl nicht so gelaufen, wie Harry es sich erhofft hatte. Und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Hermine beim Mittagessen ziemlich genau wie Harry jetzt ausgesehen hatte. Weil er ihn nicht weiter drängen wollte, beließ Ron es dabei und versuchte stattdessen, seinen Freund ein wenig abzulenken. 

„Hey, was hältst du davon, du lässt das hier für heute sein, und wir machen zusammen unsere Hausaufgaben, ja? Ich könnte wirklich ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Ron. Harry, der scheinbar immer etwas Zeit brauchte, bis Rons Worte zu ihm vordrangen, seufzte auf. 

„Na schön, du hast recht." So packte Harry sein Pflegeset zusammen und ging nach oben, um seine Schulsachen zu holen.

Während sie arbeiteten; Dumbledore hatte ihnen die Aufgabe gegeben, sich über verschiedene Schutzzauber zu informieren; überlegte Ron krampfhaft, wie er seinen Freund aufmuntern konnte. Nur halb bei der Sache blätterte er durch die Seiten ihres Lehrbuches. Schließlich, als er die bedrückende Stille nicht mehr aushielt, sagte er das nächstbeste, was ihm einfiel. 

„Hey, sieh nur. Hier ist ein Spruch, der lässt deinen Angreifer übel werden und er kann nicht mehr aufhören, sich zu übergeben. Das wäre doch genau das richtige für deinen fetten Cousin Dudley, hmm? Dann nimmt er mal ein bisschen ab." Fast schon flehend beobachtete Ron Harrys Gesicht und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Dann, nach einer Weile, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Scheinbar stellte er sich diese Situation bildlich vor.

Endlich war das Eis gebrochen. Ron und Harry kamen kaum noch zum Arbeiten, da sie die meiste Zeit nur noch herumalberten. Sie schweiften mit ihren Erzählungen zurück in die Vergangenheit und zu all den ekligen Dingen, die ihnen damals passiert waren, wie zum Beispiel im ersten Schuljahr, als Ron sein Zauberstab tief in der Nase des Trolls gesteckt hatte und danach voll mit Trollrotz war.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns wegen Hermine geprügelt haben?", fragte Ron ihn nach einer Weile, während er von einem Ohr zum Anderen grinste. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren längst vergessen.

 „Ja, als sie unsere blauen Flecken gesehen hatte, haben wir behauptet, wir hätten uns mit Malfoy geprügelt", erwiderte Harry und grinste, als er an den damaligen Tag zurückdachte...

Es war zum Anfang des Jahres gewesen, kurz nachdem die Schule wieder begonnen hatte. Harry hatte das ganze Ende der Ferien damit zugebracht, an Hermine  zu denken. Die letzten zwei Ferienwochen hatte er nämlich glücklicherweise im Fuchsbau verbringen dürfen, und Hermine war eine Woche später auch dort eingetroffen.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie es kam, doch immer wenn er sie gesehen hatte, hatte er so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch verspürt. Vielleicht lag es an dem strahlenden Lächeln, mit dem sie Harry immer wieder bedachte? Oder daran, wie ihre Augen geglänzt hatten, wenn sie ihn betrachtete?

Während er mit Ron und seinen Geschwistern im Garten Quidditch gespielt hatte, hatte Hermine immer unten auf einer Gartenbank gesessen, ihre Nase natürlich in ein Buch gesteckt. Quidditch, oder das Thema Fliegen allgemein, war nun mal nichts für sie.

Doch auch wenn sie ihn mal nicht angesehen hatte, ihre bloße Anwesenheit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harrys ganzer Körper kribbelte und er sich dadurch wie ein tollpatschiger Idiot benahm. Einmal wäre er sogar fast vom Besen gefallen, weil er so von dem Anblick gefesselt war, wie die Sonne auf ihr Haar fiel und es leuchten ließ, dass er den Klatscher, der von vorne auf ihn zugerast kam, gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Nur ein blitzschneller Looping zur Seite hatte ihn vor einer gebrochenen Nase bewahrt.

 Doch Harry wollte nichts überstürzen. Denn schließlich gab es da ja auch noch Ron, der ebenfalls an Hermine interessiert war. Erfreut, aber gleichzeitig auch beschämt über seine Gefühle, hatte er gesehen, dass Hermine scheinbar nicht an Ron interessiert war. Sie war zwar freundschaftlich mit ihm umgegangen wie immer, aber das war's auch schon. Und mit der Zeit schien auch Ron zu bemerken, wie Harry Hermine immer wieder angestarrt hatte. 

Und dann, eines Tages am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres, als sie gerade alleine im Schlafsaal waren, hatte Ron ihn darauf angesprochen. Und Harry, der seinen Freund nicht anlügen wollte, hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Ron war davon natürlich nicht sehr begeistert gewesen und hatte wie ein Irrer rumgebrüllt, denn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war er auch noch ziemlich in sie verschossen. Irgendwann geriet die Sache anscheinend außer Kontrolle und es kam zum ersten Schlag...

 Harry wusste heute nicht einmal mehr, wer ihn ausgeführt hatte. 

Hinterher saßen beide schwitzend und zerzaust auf dem Boden und sahen sich stumm an. Und dann, nachdem sie sich keuchend eine Weile angestarrt hatten, während Ron ein kleines Blutrinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel ließ, hatten sie beide angefangen zu lachen. Einfach so. 

Harrys Kinn tat weh, wo ihn Rons Faust getroffen hatte, und doch hielten sich beide ihre Bäuche und konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

...„Du hast nen ziemlich festen Schlag draufgehabt", sagte Harry grinsend und kehrte mit seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Ron saß kopfschüttelnd ihm gegenüber und grinste ebenfalls. „Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals geschlagen hab", sagte er. „Warum haben wir das damals eigentlich getan?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er konnte es sich heute kaum noch erklären, wieso sie sich geprügelt hatten. Es erschien ihm so... kindisch. Und dabei war es noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hermine würde vermutlich behaupten, dass wir unseren Machotrieb ausleben mussten." Harry schnaubte nur entrüstet und sah sich im Raum um. Dann wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Offensichtlich war es schon sehr spät. Ihre Blicke wanderten auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing und überrascht sahen sie, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht war. So ließen sie ihre Hausaufgaben ruhen und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Endlich wieder ein Kapitel! Hat zwar lange gedauert, aber was solls.

Danke fürs Reviewen an:

@ Svenja: Also, es werden noch einige Kapitel, glaub mir. Ich persönlich mag Ginny nicht besonders, ich weiß nicht, warum. Sie ist ja so ganz nett, aber ich kann mit ihr einfach nichts anfangen. Und deshalb mag ich Ginny/??? Pairings auch gar nicht.

@suzy-008: Danke fürs Lob! *g*

@ Lady Romantique: Freut mich zu hören, dass ich die Gefühlswelt von Harry einigermaßen glaubhaft hingekriegt habe.


	16. Kapitel XVI

--°''°--  Kapitel XVI --°''°--

Harry saß einsam im Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl ein unbeteiligter Beobachter die Szene wohl kaum als einsam beschreiben würde. Denn Harry war vom gesamten Quidditchteam umringt, welches mal wieder fleißig Spielzüge diskutierte, und doch fühlte er sich verlassen. Er blickte mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck über Katies Schulter, zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Betrübt schweiften seine Gedanken. Von Katies Rede über die neuen Spielzüge hörte er nichts. Immer wieder ging ihm der gestrige Moment durch den Kopf, als er Hermine angesprochen hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte, dass sie mit ihm reden würde. Und dann war sie doch vor ihm weggerannt.

 „...Harry, hast du überhaupt ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", drang es plötzlich an sein Ohr. Katie betrachtete ihn verärgert. Harry blickte schnell zu ihr und fühlte, wie er unter ihrem durchdringenden blick rot wurde. „Natürlich hab ich dich gehört", log er schnell. „Die neuen Spielzüge sind wirklich gut. Ich schließe mich all deinen Vorschlägen an." Katie sah ihn prüfend an. „Wirklich?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und zuckersüßer Stimme.

 „Dann stimmst du dem Vorschlag also zu, Snape als unseren neuen Hüter einzusetzen?" Harry spürte, wie er noch röter anlief. „Ähm, da hab ich dann wohl was falsch verstanden", sagte er entschuldigend. Katie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. Ron, der ja ebenfalls in der Mannschaft war, sah ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an.

Den Rest des Abends zwang Harry sich, jede noch so kleine Bemerkung von Katie mitzukriegen und verbannte alle Gedanken an Hermine aus seinem Kopf.

_‚Anscheinend geht es ihm immer noch schlecht'_, dachte Ron, der Harry den Rest der Besprechung nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Und dabei hätte er gedacht, das Gespräch von gestern Abend hätte ihn ein wenig aufgeheitert. Nun gut, wenn es nicht half, mit Harry zu reden, dann würde sich Ron halt an jemand anderen wenden müssen...

  Am nächsten Tag wartete er auf dem Flur auf eine ganz bestimmte Person. Und dann, nach einer Weile, kam sie schließlich um die Ecke gebogen, von einigen ihrer Freundinnen flankiert. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht abschrecken.

„Hey, hör mal, Chang", rief Ron der Schülerin zu. Diese drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um. „Ja?", fragte Cho und sah den rothaarigen Jungen, der sie so forsch angesprochen hatte, fragend an. Ron, dessen Blick verlegen zu ihren Freundinnen wanderte, ging zu ihr hinüber, um nicht über den gesamten Flur brüllen zu müssen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blicke die zierliche Sucherin des Quidditchteams der Ravenclaws zu ihm auf.

„Könnte ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte er sie, während sie ihn skeptisch aus dunklen Augen ansah. Sie war wirklich hübsch, das konnte Ron nicht bestreiten. Er konnte verstehen, das Harry auf sie reingefallen war. 

Um ihn herum kicherten ihre Freundinnen, und Ron begann, sich ernsthaft genervt zu fühlen. _‚Können die sich nicht einfach verziehen?'_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Bist du nicht ein Freund von Harry?", fragte Cho, nachdem sie ihn abschätzend angeschaut hatte, und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ron nickte und blickte sich wieder um. 

„Genau über ihn will ich mit dir reden." Cho sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, nickte dann aber ebenfalls. „Na schön", seufzte sie. „Lass uns irgendwo anders hingehen." Damit drehte sie sich um und lief einfach los, nicht darauf achtend, ob er ihr folgte. Sie wusste auch so, dass er es tun würde. Gott sei Dank folgten ihre Freundinnen ihr nicht.

Cho leitete ihn hinaus auf die Ländereien, die von den letzten Strahlen der langsam untergehenden Sonne beschienen wurden. Sie führte ihn nah zum See, wo immer wieder Arme des Kraken aus dem Wasser ragten und schäumend wieder darin versanken. 

Schließlich, unter einem der Bäume, der ganz in der Nähe stand, wo Harry und Hermine sich damals zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, machte sie halt und drehte sich zu Ron um.

„Also, worum geht es?", fragte Cho und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron zögerte kurz, holte dann aber tief Luft.

„Ich will mit dir über Harry und Hermine reden." Hierbei runzelte Cho die Stirn. „Warum?", fragte sie schlicht und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Weil du Schuld an ihrer Trennung bist", sagte Ron, mit einem Tonfall, als wäre dies absolut offensichtlich.

Cho's Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Maske. „Hör mal, es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn die Beiden sich trennen. Er ist doch schließlich zu mir gekommen. Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen. Was kann ich dafür, wenn _sie_ ihm nicht gereicht hatte?!"

_‚Ruhig, Ron. Bleib ruhig'_, ermahnte er sich innerlich. Es würde ihn nicht weiterbringen, wenn er sie anbrüllte, auch wenn das Verlangen danach gerade übermäßig war. So atmete er tief durch und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn.

„Ich möchte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Cho", sagte er beruhigend, aber in seinem Innersten brodelte es. „Aber ich möchte dich auf die Folgen deiner... ‚Affäre' mit Harry hinweisen." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und starrte ihn abweisend an. „Bitte", sagte Ron, fast schon flehend. „Hör mir bitte einfach nur zu." Cho sah zwar nicht gerade begeistert aus, blieb aber, wo sie war. Für einen Moment hatte Ron schon befürchtet, sie würde sich einfach abwenden und gehen.

„Es hat Hermine sehr weh getan, dich mit Harry zu sehen, Cho. Sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt." Sie sah zu Boden, als wäre sie verlegen.

„Und es hat sie so sehr verletzt, dass sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr mit ihm redet."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte Cho kopfschüttelnd nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. Ron betrachtete sie lange Zeit; so lange, dass sie sich förmlich schon unter seinen Augen wand. „Was ist?", fragte sie nervös.

„Meinst du nicht, du hast etwas wieder gut zu machen?", wollte er von ihr wissen und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. 

„Ich? Was soll ich denn bitte tun?", fragte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. 

„Rede mit ihr", sagte Ron drängend. „Sag ihr, dass es dir leid tut." Cho schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Ron schwieg kurz, während er sie ansah.

„Weil du sicherlich kein schlechter Mensch bist", sagte er schließlich ruhig. 

Später am Tag, nach dem Mittagessen, stand Weissagungen mit Professor Trelawney auf dem Stundenplan. Harry und Ron schwangen sich ihre Taschen über die Schultern, während Ron Hermine ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, die ja zu Arithmantik gehen musste.

„Ich hätte diesen Schwachsinn längst abwählen sollen", sagte Ron mürrisch, während sie vor, oder besser, unter ihrem Raum standen und darauf warteten, dass Sybill Trelawney die Trittleiter hinunterließ. Harry grinste ihn nur schulterzuckend an. Seit ihre Professorin ihn im dritten Schuljahr mit einer richtigen Vorraussagung überrascht hatte, war seine Abneigung gegen dieses Fach nicht mehr ganz so groß. 

Kurz vor Stundenanfang ließ ihre Professorin schließlich die Leiter hinunter und die Schüler kletterten in den Turm. Sofort  wurde Harry von süßlich duftenden Dunstschwaden empfangen, welche ihm jedes Mal den Verstand zu vernebeln schienen. Sybill Trelawney saß in ihrem Sessel und in der Hand hielt sie Karten, bei denen es sich wohl um Tarotkarten handelte. Ihre Augen glänzten hinter den dicken Brillengläsern hervor, was sie unheimlich groß erscheinen ließ. Harry und Ron ließen sich an einem Tisch so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt nieder, während die anderen Schüler sich im Raum verteilten. Als alle ruhig dasaßen, erhob sich Professor Trelawney. „Einen schönen Nachmittag wünsche ich euch allen. Heute werden wir mit dem Kartenlegen beginnen. Einige von euch werden dafür sicherlich begabter sein als andere", sagte sie mit ihrer säuselnden Stimme und blickte freundlich zu Parvati und Lavender, sie strahlend zurücklächelten. 

„Als erstes möchte ich ihnen ein Beispiel zeigen, bevor sie selbst in die geheimnisvolle Welt der Karten eingeweiht werden. Stellt sich jemand freiwillig zur Verfügung?", fragte sie lächelnd und blickte in die Runde. Harry und Ron zogen schnell ihre Köpfe ein, damit sie nicht auf die Idee käme, einen von ihnen dranzunehmen. Doch scheinbar half es nichts. 

„Mr. Potter, wie wäre es mit ihnen? Ihre Karten werden sicherlich äußerst interessant sein, für jeden von uns."

Harry unterdrückte ein Fluchen und Ron warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während Harry sich nach vorne begab und sich vor seine Professorin setzte. 

„Nun dann, mischen sie die Karten und verteilen sie sie vor sich. Dann ziehen sie eine Karte und reichen sie mir."

Harry tat wie geheißen; er wollte es möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Er mischte ein paar Mal, dann legte er sie vor sich und zog ungefähr aus der Mitte eine Karte. Ohne sie sich anzusehen reichte er sie an Professor Trelawney weiter. Diese nahm sie mit ihren spindeldürren langen Fingern und drehte sie langsam um. Sobald sie das Abbild der Karte sah, sog sie scharf die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf.

„Oh je", murmelte sie vor sich hin und warf Harry einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. Dann drehte sie die Karte, um sie ihm zu zeigen. Harry las: „Der Gehängte". Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Lavender und Parvati scharf die Luft einsogen. 

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Harry verständnislos. Doch Trelawney schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte die Karte beiseite. Dann deutete sie ihm, eine weitere Karte zu ziehen. Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen, tat es aber trotzdem. Er zog eine der unteren Karten hervor und gab sie sogleich wieder weiter. Er glaubte eh nicht an diesen Schwachsinn, da war es ihm so ziemlich egal, was in seinen Karten stand. Trelawney riss ihm fast ungeduldig die Karte aus der Hand und betrachtete sie mit glänzenden Augen. 

„Sie scheinen wahrlich vom Unglück verfolgt zu werden, Mr. Potter", säuselte sie dann und drehte die Karte um. Und wieder hörte er, wie Lavender und Parvati erschrocken Luft holten. Harry las den Namen der Karte. „Der Turm".

„Das bedeutet Unglück, mein Junge", sagte seine Professorin geheimnisvoll und räusperte sich dann. „Mr. Potter, es tut mir leid, ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass sie noch vor unserer nächsten Stunde im Krankenflügel landen werden", sagte sie lauter, damit es auch die ganze Klasse vernahm. Harry, der solche Vorhersagen gewohnt war, murmelte nur „Ja ja, schon klar", bevor er sich zu seinem Platz neben Ron zurück begab.

„Na, das ist ja nichts Neues", schnaubte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Wie immer wirst du wohl kurz vorm Krepieren sein". Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es stimmte; er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr an die unzähligen Male erinnern, als ihm Professor Trelawney seinen baldigen schmerzhaften Tod prophezeite. Und auch diesmal war wohl keine Ausnahme. Trelawney hatte nur wieder eine ihrer üblichen Shows abziehen wollen und dachte wohl, bei Harry Potter würde es den meisten Eindruck machen... 

Während Ron und Harry sich also köstlich amüsierten, saß Hermine nachdenklich in Arithmantik und dachte an gestern zurück, als sie die Kette um Pansys Hals entdeckt hatte. Hermine hatte eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr. Es war bestimmt die Kette gewesen, die sie für Draco gekauft hatte. Aber wieso sollte er so etwas tun? Er würde Pansy nicht einfach die Kette schenken.

Oder? Ein leiser Verdacht beschlich sie. Pansy erzählte doch schließlich immer, was sie so alles mit Draco in den Ecken tat. Und das war bestimmt nicht alles nur ausgedacht. Selbst ein Gerücht musste doch wohl auf irgendeiner wahren Tatsache beruhen.

Aber nein, dass würde Draco nicht tun... 

„Hat Hermine schon mit dir geredet?", fragte Ron später, nachdem es geklingelt hatte, und die beiden zur nächsten Stunde liefen, Kräuterkunde im Gewächshaus. Die warme Aprilsonne schien auf die gläsernen Wände, welche das Licht in schillernden Farben reflektieren. Um sie herum grünte alles. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. 

Ron erkannte gleich, dass er das Thema lieber hätte ruhen lassen sollen, denn Harrys Züge nahmen wieder diesen gepeinigten Ausdruck an, den er immer zu bekommen schien, wenn es um Hermine ging. „Ach, nur so", sagte er in Gedanken versunken. _‚Also hat Cho wohl noch nicht mit ihr geredet'_, dachte Ron. Als er Harry wieder ansah, stutzte er überrascht.  

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er leicht besorgt nach, denn Harry war ganz blass um die Nase geworden.

 „Ja...nein, ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich fühl mich merkwürdig", sagte er und blieb stehen. Nervös sah Ron, wie Harrys Atem ziemlich schwer ging, dafür, dass sie doch ganz ruhig gelaufen waren.

„Ich... irgendwas stimmt da nicht", brachte Harry mühsam hervor. „Soll ich dich lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen?", wollte Ron wissen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte kalter Schweiß. „Nein, ist schon gut, es geht bestimmt gleich wieder." Etwas zittrig stand er da und atmete flach. Plötzlich schien ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes zu überrollen, denn er verzog das Gesicht. „Aahh", entrang es sich seiner Kehle.

„Harry, was ist denn?", fragte Ron panisch, während er hilflos zusehen musste, wie sein Freund sich mit gepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck die Hand auf seine Brust drückte. „Ich... ich weiß nicht", brachte er in abgehackten Atemzügen hervor. Im nächsten Moment sackte er auf seine Knie ins Gras. „Harry", schrie Ron verzweifelt und eilte an seine Seite. „Du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel." Unbeholfen schob er Harry einen Arm unter die Schultern und hievte ihn unter Anstrengung hoch...

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--


	17. Kapitel XVII

--°''°--  Kapitel XVII --°''°--

Ron saß gerade an Harrys Bett, als McGonagall, die Leiterin des Hauses der Gryffindors, in den Krankensaal gestürmt kam. „Poppy, was ist mit ihm passiert?", wandte sie sich an die Krankenschwester, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer geeilt kam um festzustellen, wer solchen Lärm veranstaltete. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Mr. Weasley hat gesagt, er sei auf dem Weg zum Unterricht einfach zusammengebrochen." McGonagall sah mit strengem Blick zu Ron hinüber. „Mr. Weasley, bitte kommen sie mal für eine Minute her." Ron stand auf und ging zu ihnen herüber. 

„Mr. Weasley, ist in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Besonderes mit Mr. Potter passiert?", fragte ihn seine Lehrerin mit ernster Mine, sobald er vor ihr stand, die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs geschoben. 

Ron überlegte angestrengt, doch ihm fiel nichts ‚Besonderes' ein, außer vielleicht... 

„Na ja, er war ein wenig deprimiert, wegen seiner Trennung von Hermine...", begann er, doch McGonagall schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Mr. Weasley, wir sind nicht an Mr. Potters Liebesleben interessiert...", wollte sie ihn gerade scharf ermahnen, doch da meldete sich Madam Pomfrey zu Wort.

 „Minerva, warten sie. Das könnte tatsächlich wichtig sein. Mr. Weasley, was wollten sie gerade sagen? Mr. Potter und Miss Granger haben sich getrennt?". Ron nickte. Die Krankenschwester wandte sich an McGonagall, doch sprach weiterhin zu Ron. 

„Mr. Weasley, würden sie Professor McGonagall und mich kurz alleine lassen.", sagte sie während sie McGonagall eindringlich ansah. Ron nickte wieder. „Ich werde dann mal zu Harry gehen", sagte er knapp und ging wieder zu Harrys Bett hinüber.

Als Ron außer Hörweite war, sprach McGonagall endlich. „Poppy, was sollen denn diese Fragen? Harry wird ja wohl kaum krank vor Liebeskummer sein", sagte sie verächtlich. 

Doch Poppy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist gar nicht so abwegig, Minerva. Ich musste gerade an eine Theorie denken, von der ich während meiner Ausbildung gehört hatte. Sie wurde von einem Medimagier namens Fried in 18'ten Jahrhundert aufgestellt." McGonagall schien sie jetzt ernster zu nehmen, sah sie aber immer noch skeptisch an. 

„Es geht um Personen und ihre Bindungspartner. Es gibt Leute, die bauen ungewöhnlich starke Bindungen zu anderen auf, besonders häufig passiert das bei Personen, die verliebt sind. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass bei einer Trennung dieser Bindung der Betroffene krank wird. So etwas wurde selbst in der Muggelwelt schon beobachtet. Sie haben doch sicherlich schon davon gehört, dass sich einige Muggel nach einer schmerzhaften Trennung eine Waffe nehmen, und ihren Partner und sich erschießen?" 

McGonagall nickte mit düsterem Gesicht. 

„Nun, das ist natürlich nur eine der Folgen dieser Erkrankung. Selbstverständlich zeigt nicht jeder Betroffene seinen Schmerz so drastisch", versicherte Madam Pomfrey schnell, als sie sah, wie sich McGonagalls Augen weiteten. „Es ist eher eine psychische Erscheinung. Die Folgen dieses Verlustes erkennt man meist erst spät, da die Person äußerlich keinerlei Anzeichen zeigt. Sie leidet innerlich." 

„Und sie glauben tatsächlich, dass Harry Potter davon betroffen ist?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch. Madam Pomfrey zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es wäre möglich. Aber bedenken sie, dies ist nur eine Theorie, die auf einigen wenigen Fällen basiert. Er könnte genauso gut einfach depressiv sein. So etwas kann schon mal passieren. Er ist schließlich sechzehn." McGonagall sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bei seiner Vergangenheit wäre das kein Wunder", ergänzte Madam Pomfrey und sah resignierend zu Harrys Bett hinüber.

Ron wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon dagesessen hatte und auf Harrys bleiches Gesicht hinuntergestarrt hatte, als Hermine durch die Flügeltür des Krankensaals stürmte und zu ihm hinübereilte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, als wäre sie gerannt, und sie war sichtlich außer Atem. Vermutlich war sie gerade direkt vom Kräuterkundeunterricht ins Schloss hochgerannt, und das war schon eine beträchtliche Strecke.

„Ich hab es gerade erst erfahren und bin sofort gekommen", sagte Hermine atemlos, zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran und ließ sich neben Ron sinken. Dieser sah sie mit müden Augen an. Er wirkte äußerst erschöpft und unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Ringe. „Am besten, du gehst und legst dich eine Weile hin, Ron", sagte Hermine mitfühlend, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand sich ihr Freund befand. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ ihn in seine Hände sinken. Für einige Sekunden sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort. Sie saßen nur stumm da, und Hermine blickte auf Harrys unbewegliche Figur hinunter. Er sah so viel kleiner aus, wie er da so lag, blass und regungslos. Als wäre er gar nicht richtig da.

„Trelawney hatte es gewusst", sagte Ron plötzlich leise und Hermine wandte sich überrascht zu ihm. „Sie hat vorrausgesagt, das Harry vor unserer nächsten Wahrsagen-Stunde im Krankenflügel landen würde. Und ich Idiot hab noch so'n blöden Kommentar abgelassen von wegen‚ kurz vorm Krepieren sein'", sagte er gequält. 

„Oh Ron, das konntest du doch nicht wissen, dass die Hochstaplerin tatsächlich mal die Wahrheit sagt", versuchte Hermine ihn zu trösten und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Eine Weile lang saßen sie so da, bis Ron schließlich aufseufzte. „Wissen sie schon, was er hat?", fragte Hermine, während sie wieder in Harrys blasses Gesicht starrte.

 „Sie wollten mir nichts genaueres sagen", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. So saßen sie beide da, in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, während beide von Schuldgefühlen gequält wurden...

Stunden später, als Harry schließlich aufwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Desorientiert sah er sich um und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, erkannte er, dass er im Krankenflügel lag, und er setzte sich auf, wobei er die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, als ihn Schmerzen durchzuckten. Anscheinend hatte er sich ein paar blaue Flecke zugezogen, wenn nicht noch Schlimmeres. Wie spät war es wohl?

 Er wollte gerade nach seiner Brille greifen, die sicherlich neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch liegen würde, da bemerkte er, dass seine Hand fest gehalten wurde und er sie nicht bewegen konnte. 

Erst da sah er erstaunt, dass Hermine an seinem Bett saß und seine Hand in ihrer hielt. Verwirrt blickte er auf ihre verflochtenen Finger. Hatte sie das getan, oder hatte er unbewusst im Schlaf nach ihr gegriffen? Aber er hatte doch gar nicht gewusst, dass sie neben ihm saß. Also musste sie wohl... 

Und wie lange saß sie schon hier? Und überhaupt, was war denn mit ihm passiert? Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Ron, der ihn besorgt ansah.

In dem Moment rührte Hermine sich und Harry wurde erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn verschlafen durch ihren verwuschelten Haarschopf hindurch an. „Du bist ja wach", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Harry, der sie wie gebannt anstarrte, nickte nur stumm. Sie war hier bei ihm; und sie redete mit ihm. Das war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte. Seit sie bei seinem letzten Versuch, mit ihr zu sprechen, weggerannt war, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass er noch einmal die Chance dazu erhalten würde.

„Wie geht es dir?", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken, ließ seine Hand los und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Prüfend bewegte er seine Arme und Beine, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch funktionierten. „Gut", erwiderte er schließlich schlicht. Hermine betrachtete ihn stumm. Was ihr wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging? Harry wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht einmal erahnen. Er fürchtete, dass sie sofort gehen würde, wenn er sie ansprach. Daher blieb er stumm und hoffte, dass Hermine ihm das Sprechen abnahm.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was mit dir passiert ist?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, während Harry nervös an seiner Bettdecke rumgezupft hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass Ron und ich gerade auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde waren. Und dann", sagte er nachdenklich, als müsste er sich anstrengen, sich zu erinnern, „ist alles Schwarz." Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Du bist plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden", sagte sie leise. „Aber man will uns nicht sagen, weswegen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte es sich auch nicht genau erklären, aber es war vermutlich übertrieben, sich darum solche Sorgen zu machen.

 „Vermutlich war ich nur müde oder so was", versuchte er zu erklären. Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Deswegen kippt man aber nicht einfach um, Harry. Ich denke, es gab einen anderen Grund." Als sie das sagte, spürte Harry, wie ihn ein Stich Wut durchzuckte. „Als ob du das wüsstest", brachte er hitzig hervor. „Dich interessiert es doch scheinbar nicht mehr, was mit mir geschieht." Für eine endlose Sekunde schienen die Worte im Raum nachzuhallen.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, schloss Harry schnell den Mund, bevor ihm noch mehr hinausrutschen konnte. Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Versuch nicht, mir die Schuld dafür zuzuschieben", brachte sie seltsam ruhig hervor. „Es lag nicht an mir, dass ich kein Bedürfnis mehr danach hatte, mit dir zu reden. Und das weißt du ganz genau!" 

Harry hatte seinen Blick auf die Bettdecke gesenkt. Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Ich weiß. Das tut mir leid." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte auf. „Ich verstehe nicht warum, aber ich kann einfach nicht lange wütend auf dich sein." Hoffnungsvoll sah Harry auf. Doch Hermine zerstörte seine Hoffnung gleich wieder. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass zwischen uns alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Bei Weitem nicht." Entmutigt ließ Harry seinen Kopf hängen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gedacht...

„Dazu hast du mir zu sehr wehgetan, Harry. Ich habe dir vertraut; mehr noch, ich war in dich verliebt. Und du hast mich betrogen. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?"

Wie schon beim letzten Mal spürte Harry, wie ihm seine Augen feucht wurden. _‚Verdammt, was ist denn nur in letzter Zeit mit dir los, dass du andauernd kurz vorm Losheulen bist?'_, schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken.

„Sie hat mir nichts bedeutet", erklärte er leise und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben. „Warum hast du sie denn dann geküsst?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Ihre Stimme klang mittlerweile auch nicht mehr so gelassen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Vermutlich, weil ich ein Idiot war. Weil ich nicht daran gedacht habe, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. Weil ich vergessen hatte, was du mir bedeutest. Und weil ich nicht daran gedacht habe, wie sehr es dir wehtun würde." Hier stoppte er.

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen beide. Als Hermine schließlich sprach, klang sie müde, als hätte sie die Unterhaltung erschöpft. „Dann sind wir wohl beide Idioten." Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, dass ich wohl auch eine Idiotin bin. Denn weißt du, trotz allem kann ich dich nicht hassen", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe es versucht, aber es geht einfach nicht..." 

Nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, fühlte Hermine sich seltsam aufgewühlt. Das Gespräch mit Harry hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er ihr gar nicht so egal war, wie sie immer vorgab. Sie hatte es gemerkt, als sie gesehen hatte, wie verletzt er ausgesehen hatte, als sie gesagt hatte, das damit nicht wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen wäre. Als ob er alle Hoffnung verloren hatte...

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und vertrieb diese Bilder aus ihrem Kopf. Nein, sie würde kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Das hatte er nicht verdient...

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

So Leute. Nächstes Mal stellt Hermine Draco wegen der Kette zur Rede. Das wollte ich eigentlich schon in diesem Kapitel machen, aber dann wäre es noch länger geworden, und ich wollte endlich hiermit fertig werden. 

Ein dickes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews. Ich freu mich immer, zu sehen, das die Anzahl wieder gestiegen ist.

@ t_wosz: Das mit der Email geht klar. Danke für das riesige Kompliment *g*.


	18. Kapitel XVIII

WICHTIGE ÄNDERUNG:

 Ich habe die Geschichte noch mal überarbeitet, und einige Details in den ersten Kapiteln verändert. Demnach hatten Harry und Cho damals keinen Sex gehabt, sondern nur rumgeknutscht. Ich fand, es passte einfach nicht mehr zu dem Harry, den ich haben will. Das war eine zu drastische Abweichung vom Originalcharakter. Am besten, ihr lest die Kapitel noch mal. Es hat sich allerdings nicht allzu viel geändert.

--°''°--  Kapitel XVIII --°''°--

Bereits am nächsten Tag wurde Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Madam Pomfrey war zwar alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch da Harry keine Anzeichen einer ernsthaften Krankheit aufwies, die veranlasst hätte, dass er bleiben müsse, wurde er entlassen.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn vor dem Mittagessen abgeholt. Ron hatte fast die ganze Zeit geredet, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überbrücken, welches zwischen Harry und Hermine herrschte.

Was verständlich war, da beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgingen. 

Als Ron ihr während der Stunde vorgeschlagen hatte, sie könnten doch Harry abholen gehen, da hatte Hermine zuerst gezögert; sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn schon wieder sehen wollte, doch dann hatte sie sich einen Ruck gegeben. Wenn sie wollte, dass die Dinge wieder so normal wie möglich werden sollten, dann müsste sie wohl auch etwas dafür tun. Und das wollte sie wirklich. Denn sie hatte es satt, Harry andauernd aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie würde so gerne wieder zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als alles noch in Ordnung war, als sie, Ron und Harry noch unzertrennlich waren. Auch wenn sie es Harry gegenüber gestern geleugnet hatte...

Doch im Moment war es nicht Harry, der sie beschäftigte, obwohl er neben ihr lief. Nein, ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Kette, die sie bei Pansy gefunden hatte. Seit zwei Tagen überlegte sie nun schon, wie sie Draco zur Rede stellen sollte. Hatte er sie ihr geschenkt? Oder sprach er  die Wahrheit und er hatte sie einfach verloren?

Aber immer wieder zögerte sie, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Warum?

Vielleicht aus Angst vor dem, was sie herausfinden würde...? 

Später am Tag fasste sie dann doch endlich den Mut dazu. Während sie in Verwandlungen saßen, wo sie immer noch das Thema Animagus durchnahmen, hatte Hermine unauffällig einen kleinen Zettel in Dracos Tasche geschoben, der besagte, dass er sie heute Abend im Korridor im dritten Stock treffen sollte, in dem Raum, wo sie sich schon früher getroffen hatten. Unterschrieben hatte sie nicht. Einmal, weil er sich eh denken konnte, von wem der Zettel stammte, und außerdem, falls ihn einer der Slytherins in die Finger bekam. Noch immer hielten sie ihre Beziehung geheim.

Als sich Hermine und Draco vor kurzem mal wieder getroffen hatten (bevor Hermine von der Kette um Pansys Hals erfuhr), hatte sie Draco erzählt, ihre Situation erinnerte sie ein wenig an Romeo und Julia. Draco hatte natürlich nur Bahnhof verstanden, und sie hatte ihm von dem Liebespaar mit den verfeindeten Familien erzählt. Sein einziger Kommentar war, dass ihre Beziehung hoffentlich nicht so tragisch enden würde... 

Nun war es bereits lange dunkel draußen und Hermine wartete nervös auf Dracos Ankunft. Sie hatte sich in eine der schattigen Ecken des Raums zurückgezogen, um nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden, falls ausgerechnet heute jemand auf die Idee käme, hier hereinzukommen. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte Hermine Schritten hören, die sich eindeutig in ihre Richtung bewegten. Kurze Zeit später öffnete Draco die schwere Holztür und trat in den dunklen Raum. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte aber aufgrund der spärlichen Beleuchtung nichts erkennen. Da fiel Hermine ein, dass sie ja immer noch in den Schatten verborgen war. Also trat sie ein paar Schritte vor, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Draco."

Was als nächstes geschah, konnte Hermine kaum mitverfolgen, da alles blitzschnell ging.

Wie vom Stromschlag getroffen sprang Draco zur Seite, und zog im gleichen Augenblick seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

„Hey, ruhig. Ich bin's doch nur", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend, mit unüberhörbarem Kichern in der Stimme. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war einfach unbezahlbar. Er hatte die grauen Augen weit aufgerissen und sein Mund stand leicht offen.

Doch so blitzartig wie er gekommen war, verschwand der Ausdruck auch wieder von seinem Gesicht, und machte dem typischen Draco-Ausdruck Platz.

„Hab ich dich etwa erschreckt?", neckte sie ihn grinsend. Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Aber nicht doch", erwiderte er sarkastisch. Dann kam er näher und ergriff sie bei den Oberarmen. „Tu das aber trotzdem nie wieder, okay?"

Hermines Antwort war ein schallendes Lachen, woraufhin Draco düster die Stirn runzelte. „Lachst du mich etwa aus?"

„Aber nicht doch", imitierte sie seine Worte. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wieso sie eigentlich hier war und wurde ruhig.

„Ich muss dich dringend etwas fragen, Draco", sagte sie. „Schieß los", war seine Antwort, während er sie aufmerksam ansah. Jetzt spürte Hermine, wie ihre Nervosität zurückkehrte und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie in ihrem Kopf die Worte formulierte.

Dann blickte sie ihm in die ruhigen grauen Augen.

 „Hast du die Kette schon wieder gefunden, die ich dir geschenkt habe?", fragte sie ihn, während sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie wollte keine noch so kleine Reaktion verpassen. 

Draco sah betroffen zu Boden. „Nein, ich kann sie nicht finden. Sie ist einfach weg." Zögernd blickte er auf.

 „Ich weiß, wo sie ist", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, auch wenn ihr Herz wie ein Vorschlaghammer hämmerte. Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dann jedoch erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Du hast sie gefunden? Wo?", fragte er neugierig. 

„Oh ja, ich hab sie gefunden. Sie hing um Pansy Parkinsons Hals." 

Das plötzlich eintretende Schweigen schien laut durch das Zimmer zu hallen. „Pansy hat meine Kette?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft, denn wie es schien, vermutete Hermine, er hätte sie ihr gegeben. Doch sie schien seine Frage nicht zu hören. Ihre ruhige Fassade stürzte zusammen, als die ganze aufgestaute Wut in ihr losbrach. 

Erst Harry, und jetzt Draco. Aber sie würde sich das nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Nein, sie würde sich das einfach nicht mehr bieten lassen! Sie holte tief Luft.

 „Wenn du die Kette nicht gemocht hast, dann hättest du es einfach sagen können, anstatt sie dieser.. dieser Tussi zu schenken", spie sie regelrecht hervor. Sie zitterte sichtbar. 

Mit anklagender Stimme fuhr sie fort. Es schien, als würde sie Draco, der genau vor ihr stand, kaum noch wahrnehmen; als würde sie durch ihn hindurchsehen, zu einem Punkt, der weit hinter ihm lag.

„Ihr knutscht wohl immer noch heimlich in irgendwelchen Ecken herum, nicht wahr? Ja, natürlich tut ihr das. Sie erzählt es ja in der ganzen Schule rum." „Und du glaubst ihr das?", meldete sich Draco endlich zu Wort. „Du glaubst also dieser Lügnerin, die haufenweise solcher blöden Geschichten erzählt? Verdammt, die erfindet so etwas doch nur, um sich wichtig zu machen! Hermine, glaub mir, ich habe ihr die Kette nicht geschenkt." „Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?

„Weil ich die Wahrheit sage, Hermine!"

Doch sie schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf. Sie schien ihm gar nicht mehr zuzuhören.

„Ich hab es einfach satt! Ich dachte, du bist anders, nicht wie _er_", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Verdammt, glaubst du denn, ich will den ganzen Mist noch einmal durch..". Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco packte sie bei den Armen und unterbrach sie. 

„HERMINE, ICH LIEBE DICH!", rief er laut, um ihren Redeschwall zu übertönen....

Zuerst sah es so aus, als würden seine Worte keine Wirkung zeigen, doch nach einer Sekunde schienen Dracos Worte zu ihr durchzudringen, denn sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  

Draco betrachtete sie mit brennenden Augen, während seine Hände ihre Arme weiterhin festhielten.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er leiser und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich würde dir nie wehtun. Glaub mir."

Hermine schien sprachlos zu sein. Ihr Mund stand immer noch offen, und als sie das merkte, schloss sie ihn schnell wieder. „Wirklich?", fragte sie leise, fast schon schüchtern. Draco bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass ihre Knie schier schmelzen ließ. Glücklicherweise hielt er sie immer noch an den Armen fest, ansonsten wäre sie jetzt wohl schon auf den Boden geplumpst.

 „Natürlich. Würde ich sonst das Risiko auf mich nehmen, von allen Slytherins verachtet und verstoßen zu werden, wenn du mir nicht viel wichtiger wärst als sie?"

Hermine betrachtete ihn bestürzt. Das hatte sie nicht geahnt. Hier stand sie nun, hatte ihn unschuldig angeklagt, und was tat er? Gestand ihr seine Liebe.

Was für eine Wendung der Ereignisse!

Es war bereits längst Zeit, in den Betten zu liegen, als Hermine sich schließlich auf den Weg begab, zurückzuholen, was Draco gestohlen wurde. Den Entschluss dazu hatte sie gefasst, nachdem sie sich mit Draco noch ausführlich über die ganze Sache geredet hatte. Natürlich hatte Draco vorgeschlagen, die Kette selbst zu holen, da er ja quasi nur in Pansys Zimmer gehen müsste, aber Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie es tun würde und hatte sich von ihm das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geben lassen. 

Deshalb hatte sie sich zu dieser späten Stunde, es war bereits elf Uhr, leise hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und sich dort in ihre Animagusform verwandelt. Es war wirklich nützlich gewesen, sich das beizubringen.

Nachdem sie fertig war und sich an den ungewohnten Körper angepasst hatte, schlich sie sich durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. 

Zwei Mal wäre sie fast erwischt worden. Das erste Mal lief ihr Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters über den Weg. Die struppige Katze wusste scheinbar sofort, dass es sich bei Hermine um keine wirkliche Katze handelte und schlug Alarm. Glücklicherweise konnte Hermine fliehen, bevor Mrs. Norris sie in einen „Katzenkampf" verwickeln konnte. Das zweite Mal war im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schlich gerade durch den Eingang, der sich gleich hinter ihr wieder schloss, als ein Junge sie plötzlich bemerkte und sie stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. „Wie bist du Vieh denn hier reingekommen?", brummte er miesgelaunt und schritt auf Hermine zu, um sie vermutlich wieder hinauszujagen. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, war sie ihm auch schon blitzschnell ausgewichen und auf die Tür zugerannt, welche wohl zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. Dachte sie jedenfalls... 

Doch als sie durch die Tür hindurchgeschlüpft war, grüßte sie der Anblick von Gregory Goyle, Dracos Anhängsel, der nur in einer engen Unterhose bekleidet dastand. 

_‚BÄÄÄH'_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie machte schleunigst kehrt. Tja, jetzt blieb ja nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Hermine nahm also die Tür auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Raumes. 

Vorsichtig stahl sie sich in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen hinein und ihr Blick wanderte suchend durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Mädchen. Die meisten Mädchen schienen schon zu schlafen, denn die Vorhänge ihrer Betten waren zugezogen. So war es nicht allzu schwer, Pansy auszumachen. Denn sie saß auf ihrem Bett, in einem schrecklichen rosa Nachthemd, und betrachtete gedankenversunken ein Bild, dass sie in der Hand hielt. Als Hermine langsam auf ihr Bett zustrich, bemerkte Pansy neben sich eine Bewegung und sah zu ihr hinunter. 

„Ohh, was bist du denn für ein süßes Kätzchen?", säuselte Pansy verzückt, während sie aus ihrem Bett kletterte und sich zu Hermine hinunterbeugte. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über Katzen-Hermines weiches getigertes Fell. Hermine musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen, nicht ihre Krallen auszufahren und Pansy ein paar schöne Kratzer zu verpassen. So strich sie nur wie es eine richtige Katze tun würde zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch und hüpfte danach in einem geschmeidigen Satz auf Pansys Bett. „Wem gehörtst du denn, meine Hübsche?", fragte Pansy mit dieser nervigen Säuselstimme. Hermine schenkte ihr natürlich keinerlei Beachtung und suchte stattdessen nach der Kette, die sicherlich irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Als sie über die Bettdecke lief, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild, welches Pansy eben noch betrachtet hatte. Darauf waren sie und Draco. Scheinbar war das Foto beim Schulball im vierten Schuljahr entstanden, da beide ihre Festumhänge trugen. Pansy hatten sich bei Draco eingehakt, was er allerdings nicht so angenehm zu finden schien. Er zerrte immer wieder an seinem Arm und versuchte, Pansy abzuschütteln.

Grinsend fuhr Hermine mit ihrer Suche fort. Auf dem Nachttischchen fand sie schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Dort lag die feingliedrige Kette, unter ein paar Girlie-Magazinen. Hermine verzog herablassend das Gesicht. Hoffentlich hatte Pansy das nicht bemerkt, denn das war sicherlich kein normaler „Katzenausdruck". Scheinbar gab es solche Zeitungen nicht nur in der Muggelwelt. Natürlich hätte sich Hermine jetzt einfach die Kette schnappen können, um dann blitzschnell abzuhauen, doch das wäre wohl etwas auffällig gewesen. So musste sie wohl warten, bis Pansy eingeschlafen war. Sie stieg schließlich wieder in ihr Bett, und, zum Schrecken Hermines, schlang einen Arm um sie. „Bleibst heute Nacht hier bei mir, nicht wahr, mein Kätzchen?", flötete Pansy und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Diesmal konnte Hermine ihre Instinkte einfach nicht unterdrücken und machte einen Buckel, um sich schleunigst aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Pansy maulte enttäuscht auf, aber als Hermine sich zu ihren Füßen zusammenrollte, schien sie wieder beruhigt zu sein und ließ sich zurücksinken.

_‚Hoffentlich dauert es nicht allzu lange, bis sie eingeschlafen ist'_, betete Hermine und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten sinken...

--°''°----°''°----°''°----°''°--

Na, ekliges Bild von Goyle in Unterhosen im Kopf? *g*

Ja, das wars schon wieder. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es wieder ein wenig dauern, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Mensch, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass sich die Geschichte so lang hinziehen würde, als ich begonnen habe.

Danke für die ganzen Reviews. Hey, bald haben wir die 100-er Marke erreicht!!! YEAH!! Weiter so *g*!!!!


	19. Kapitel XIX

*Trommelwirbel*

TADAAA!! 101 Reviews!!!! DANKESCHÖN!!!

--°''°--  Kapitel XIX --°''°--

Als Pansy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, streckte sie sich erst einmal genüsslich. Sie hatte sicherlich noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit, ehe sie zum Frühstück gehen musste und danach zum Unterricht. Erst als sie sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, fiel ihr auf, dass das süße Kätzchen, dass gestern Nacht in ihren Schlafraum gekommen war, nicht mehr da war. Enttäuscht blickte sie sich um. Pansy mochte Katzen, aber Millicent Bulstrode, die auch in Pansys Jahrgang war und mit der sie sich den Schlafraum teilte, hatte von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass ihre Katze ziemlich aggressiv gegenüber anderen Tieren reagierte. So hatte Pansy sich dagegen entschieden, sich selbst eine anzuschaffen. 

Bevor sie sich aus dem Bett schwang, holte sie einmal tief Luft, dann stand sie auf. Abwesend griff sie nach der Kette, die auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Sie hatte sie vor kurzem in Dracos Schlafsaal gefunden und sie seither immer getragen.

Pansy hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass die Kette vielleicht nicht für sie bestimmt war. Sicherlich war Draco so aufmerksam gewesen und hatte ihr bereits ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft. Schließlich waren es bis dahin ja nur noch knapp zwei Monate. Doch ihre Finger griffen ins Leere, als sie über den Nachttisch wanderten. Sie fand nur ein paar Zeitungen, sonst nichts. Verwirrt ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie sinken. Vielleicht war die Kette ja nur runtergefallen? Als sie auch auf dem Boden nicht fündig wurde, hob sie die Bettdecke hoch, die bis auf den Boden hing. Doch auch unter dem Bett war sie nicht. Genervt stöhnte Pansy auf. Wo konnte das verdammte Ding denn hin sein?

Wenig später, als sie zum Frühstück ging, erhielt sie ihre Antwort. 

Missmutig ließ sie sich neben Draco auf ihren Platz sinken und belud sich ihren Teller mit zwei Toastscheiben und etwas Marmelade. Draco neben ihr lächelte heiter vor sich hin. Verwundert starrte sie ihn an. So kannte sie ihn ja gar nicht. Normalerweise war er frühmorgens nicht gerade in einer guten Stimmung. Allerdings war Draco ja in letzter Zeit eh immer etwas komisch. Also kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter darum. Stattdessen widmete sie sich ihrem Toast. Erst als er sich vorbeugte, um nach einer Platte mit Aufschnitt zu greifen, fiel ihr das Glitzern um seinen Hals auf. _‚Das kann doch nicht...?'_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Verdutzt starrte sie auf die Kette, die sie eben noch in ihrem Zimmer gesucht hatte. Wie war er an die Kette heran gekommen? Sie hätte es doch bestimmt gemerkt, wenn er sich in ihr Zimmer geschlichen hätte. Und außerdem, sie war doch schließlich für sie, also warum hatte er sie ihr weggenommen? Als Draco ihren fassungslosen Blick bemerkte, sah er sie nur fragend mit seinen grauen Augen an. 

„Gibt's was, Pansy?", fragte er kühl. Hastig wandte sie ihre Augen von der Kette ab.

Verstohlen grinsend beobachtete Hermine die Szene vom Gryffindortisch aus. Pansy sah aus, als wäre ihr gerade ein Klatscher an den Kopf geknallt. Wie benommen starrte sie auf die Kette um Dracos Hals. 

_‚Mission geglückt!'_, dachte Hermine schadenfroh. Nachdem Pansy gestern Nacht endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte sie, immer noch in ihrer Katzengestalt, die feingliedrige Kette vom Nachttisch geholt, sie vorsichtig in ihr Maul genommen und war flugs aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft. Und nachdem sie die restlichen Stunden der Nacht schlafend in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht hatte, war Hermine heute morgen fröhlich und munter zum Frühstück gegangen, die Kette in ihre Umhangtasche gesteckt. Dann hatte sie Draco vor der Eingangshalle abgefangen und ihm rasch die Kette in die Hand gedrückt. Sie hätte gerne noch etwas dazu gesagt, doch die Halle füllte sich allmählich mit Schülern und sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gehabt. Doch Dracos glückliches Lächeln symbolisierte ihr, dass er verstanden hatte, was sie getan hatte.

Harry war etwas mulmig zumute, als er an diesem Tag zum Wahrsagenunterricht ging. Sosehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte, an Trewlaneys Weissagungen zu glauben, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Kaum hatte sie ihm prophezeit, dass er im Krankenflügel landen würde, schon war es passiert. Und auch noch am selben Tag!

Scheinbar standen ihm seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Ron, der neben ihm lief, erkundigte sich, ob auch alles in Ordnung sein. Harry zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Hey, sie wird dir ja wohl kaum wieder was vorhersagen", versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern. „Und selbst wenn, dann wissen wir ja diesmal, dass wir sie ernst nehmen müssen und können uns deshalb drauf vorbereiten." Harry wurde davon nicht gerade beruhigt. Was, wenn Trewlaney seinen Tod voraussagen würde? Wie sollte er sich bitte schön darauf vorbereiten?

Aber trotz seiner Zweifel kletterte Harry schließlich doch hinauf in den stickigen Turm, wo ihm sofort die Parfümschwaden um den Kopf waberten. Ein paar Mal musste er blinzeln, bis sich seine Augen an das schummrige Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten. 

Er fand Professor Trewlaney an einem Tisch in der Mitte; das unheilvolle Kartendeck hatte sie vor sich zu liegen. „Ah, willkommen, Mister Potter. Ich hoffe doch, sie haben sich gut erholt?"

Bei dieser Frage runzelte Harry verärgert die Augenbrauen. Solche Anspielungen könnte sie sich doch jetzt echt verkneifen. Doch ehe Trewlaney ihn noch weiter mit ihren ironischen Fragen sticheln konnte, fanden sich auch die restlichen Schüler ein und der Unterricht begann. Aber nach ein paar Minuten wandte sie sich wieder an ihn, während alle gerade damit beschäftigt waren, das Kartendeck richtig zu legen. Sie kam zu seinem Tisch herüber und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, der gerade auf die Karten vor ihm hinunterstarrte. 

„Mr. Potter, vielleicht interessiert sie ja die Bedeutung ihrer Karten, die ich neulich vor ihnen geheim gehalten habe", sagte sie mit ihrer säuselnden, geheimnisvollklingenden Stimme. Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben. 

Daran hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht gehabt. Doch jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie die erste Karte, die er gezogen hatte, einfach ohne Erklärung beiseite gepackt hatte. Es war „Der Gehängte" gewesen. 

„Wieso haben sie die erste Karte einfach weggepackt?", fragte er. Trewlaneys Augen glitzerten hinter ihrer dicken Brille. „Ich hielt sie für unwichtig." Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Und sie haben sie nicht nur so schnell weggepackt, damit es dramatischer wirkt? So von wegen, ich werde bald mal wieder sterben?", fragte er sarkastisch. Trewlaney schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Mr. Potter, sie verstehen die Bedeutung dieser Karte falsch. Der Gehänge bedeutet nicht den Tod. Auch wenn es sich für einen Laien vielleicht so anhören mag. Sie bedeutet, das sie eine Prüfung bestehen müssen, oder es schon getan haben, die mit einem Geschenk einhergeht. Aber nicht, ohne dass sie dafür ein Opfer bringen müssen." 

Harry wurde nachdenklich. Eine Prüfung, für die er ein Geschenk erhalten würde, aber nicht ohne ein Opfer? Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er mochte es nicht so besonders, wenn jemand immer so verschlüsselt redete. „Und die zweite Karte?", fragte er deshalb.

„Der Turm", säuselte Trewlaney, „bedeutet soviel wie gewaltsamer Umsturz der bestehenden Verhältnisse, oder auch Weltumsturz." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Umsturz? Also wirklich! 

Wenn er plötzlich Draco Malfoys bester Freund geworden wäre, das wäre dann ein Umsturz gewesen. Aber sonst? Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke von Hermine durch den Kopf, von ihrer Trennung, um genau zu sein. Aber das war doch wohl nicht der Umsturz, den Trewlaney gemeint hat, oder? Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war es das ja doch. Schließlich war ja sonst nichts weltbewegendes passiert.

„Wenn ich zusammenfassen darf, hört es sich für mich an, als ob sie einige Änderungen durchmachen werden, oder es vielleicht schon getan haben." Damit wandte sich Professor Trewlaney an den die anderen Schüler in der Klasse, und streifte um die Tische, wo sie hier und da Berichtigungen vornahm, oder lobte. Nachdem sie zum Stundenende die Hausaufgaben verkündet hatte („Finden Sie die Bedeutung der einzelnen Karten heraus"), wurde die Klasse schließlich entlassen.

Der Rest des Tages war recht anstrengend. Im Zauberkunstunterricht lernten sie den Spruch „Gravita", das Gegenteil des Schwebezaubers. Dies war ein Spruch, der alles Fliegende oder Schwebende wie einen Stein zu Boden fallen ließ. 

Snape halste ihnen wieder haufenweise Aufgaben auf, darunter einen Aufsatz über Drachenblut, der für ihre nächsten Tränke von entscheidender Bedeutung sein würde. 

Dank all diesem Stress war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das die Schüler froh waren, als sie abends endlich zum Abendbrot gehen konnten. Harry und Ron wirkten erschöpft, als sie sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen, aber Hermine, die ihnen heute mal gegenüber saß, schien von der ganzen Masse an Aufgaben nicht mitgenommen zu sein. Sie saß fröhlich vor sich hin lächelnd auf ihrem Platz und aß mit reichlich Appetit. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit allen Leuten, die um sie herum saßen, und sie wandte sich sogar ein paar Mal an Harry, was dessen müdes Gesicht aufleuchten ließ. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm ja doch endlich verziehen?

Nachdem Hermine ihren Teller restlos leer gegessen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Denn selbstverständlich schob sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht ewig vor sich her, sondern erledigte sie auf der Stelle. Also verließ sie die Halle schließlich, die Gedanken schon bei ihren Hausaufgaben.

Als sie so die Treppen hoch lief, spürte sie, trotz dessen, dass ihre Gedanken ganz woanders waren, wie sich ein paar Augen in ihren Rücken bohrten. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um... und war äußerst überrascht, als sie die Person erkannte.

Dort stand Cho, die Hände verlegen in die Taschen ihres Umhangs geschoben. Hermine sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Cho kam zögernd näher, abgeschreckt durch Hermines düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey", sagte sie zögernd und blickte unsicher umher.

„Was suchst du hier?", fragte Hermine kühl. „Das ist nicht der Weg zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Das weiß ich selber", sagte Cho leicht empört. „Ich will mit dir reden." Hermine blickte sie verständnislos an. „Warum?"

Die Ravenclawschülerin sah sich unsicher um. Scheinbar war es ihr unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen, oder aber sie fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Da keimte ein Verdacht in Hermine.

„Hat Harry dir gesagt, dass du mit mir sprechen sollst?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber aufmerksam.

Cho schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein, nein. So war es nicht." Aber Hermine wollte das nicht glauben. „Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du von ganz alleine darauf gekommen bist?", schnaubte sie verächtlich.

„Das auch nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht so dumm bin, wie du scheinbar annimmst", verteidigte sich Cho. „Dein rothaariger Freund hat mit mir gesprochen."

„Ron?"

„Ja, ich glaube so heißt er. Er hat mit mir geredet. Du scheinst gute Freunde zu haben, Hermine. Glaub mir, du bist zu beneiden."

„Oh ja, schöne Freunde habe ich. Kein Wunder, dass mein Freund mich mit dir betrogen hat. Weil wir ja alle so gute Freunde sind", murmelte Hermine leise. Doch Cho hörte sie trotzdem.

„Hör mal, gib nicht Harry die Schuld. Er kann nichts dafür. Ich war es, die sich an ihn herangemacht hat."

„Ja, aber es gehören zwei zu dem, was ihr getan habt."

Cho sah betroffen zu Boden. „Das stimmt natürlich. Aber ich kann dir sagen, Harry schien immer ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Einmal hat er sogar deinen Namen gemurmelt, während wir uns geküsst haben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ach, und soll ich mich deswegen jetzt besser fühlen?" Cho sah sie bittend an. „Hör zu, ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich beschuldigen zu lassen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ernst das zwischen euch beiden ist, dann hätte ich es nicht getan." 

„Tja, aber jetzt ist ja nichts mehr zwischen uns. Also kannst du guten Gewissens weiter mit ihm rumknutschen." Doch Cho schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf.

„Oh doch, da ist noch was zwischen euch. Ich hab euch beobachtet, und glaub mir, da ist noch was zwischen euch."

Damit drehte sich Cho um und ging die Treppen hinab, und zurück blieb eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermine.

So liebe Leser, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht von der Tarotkartenlegung, aber ich wollte euch selbst überlassen, was ihr da hineininterpretiert. Ich habe euch ein paar Lösungsvorschläge gegeben, macht euch selbst nen Reim drauf. *g*

Und noch mal ein dickes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!!!!

Ach ja, fröhliche Weihnachten!!!


	20. Kapitel XX

Es tut mir leid, dass ich für die letzten paar Kapitel immer so lange gebraucht habe. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich in meinem Kopf schon seit langem mit dieser Geschichte abgeschlossen habe. ABER meine liebe Freundin Lilli hat mir wieder zu ein paar neuen Anregungen verholfen, die es mir leicht machen dürften, die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben.

Also, verzweifelt nicht!!! *g*. Es wird bald weitergehen!

Nichtsdestotrotz dankeschön für all die lieben Reviews. Sorry, dass ich euch immer so lange warten lasse.

Achtung: Ziemliche Draco-Abwesenheit in diesem Kapitel. Nächstes Mal ist er aber wieder dabei.

                                                                                    --°''°--  Kapitel XX --°''°--

Wieder träumte er. Doch diesmal war es anders, das spürte er gleich von Beginn an. Harry sah sich um. Die Flure, durch die ihn sonst Monster gejagt hatten, waren in das silbrige Licht des Mondes getaucht. Das Gefühl der Panik, welches ihn sonst immer verfolgt hatte, fehlte. Stattdessen fühlte er sich ruhig. Diesmal war ihm vollauf bewusst, dass er träumte. Er fühlte sich leicht und körperlos. Von Vorahnungen geleitet tastete sein Blick die Umgebung ab.

Dort hinten wartete die leuchtende Gestalt auf ihn, dort, am Ende des Flurs.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, befürchtend, dass sie verschwinden könnte, wenn er sich zu abrupt bewegen würde.

Während er immer näher kam, festigte sich die verschwimmende Gestalt. Sie nahm Konturen an. Schlanke Arme, ein wilder Haarschopf, der über die Schultern floss. Ein weiches Gesicht, das ihn sanftmütig anlächelte.

Hermine.

Er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, und berührte ihre Wange. Sie war angenehm kühl. Ein unerklärliches Gefühl von Frieden breitete sich in ihm aus. Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an. Und Harry ging das Herz fast über. So hatte sie ihn nicht mehr angesehen seit... seit einer Ewigkeit.

„Hermine, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er sie leise, während er leicht mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange strich. Nachsichtig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Weißt du es denn immer noch nicht, Harry?" Mit diesen Worten begann sie langsam zu verschwimmen. Genauso, wie sie vorher aufgetaucht war. Bestürzt spürte Harry, wie die glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern verschwand und durch Luft ersetzt wurde.

„Nein, geh nicht!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte von den steinernen Wänden wieder.

Doch Hermine erhörte ihn nicht. Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie.

Diesmal wachte er nicht abrupt und mit wild hämmerndem Herzen auf. Er öffnete einfach nur träge die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, während ihm langsam, Stück für Stück, die Erinnerung an den Traum entglitt. Angestrengt versuchte er, sie festzuhalten, doch die Bilder verschwammen und er behielt nur noch eine dumpfe Ahnung zurück, in der er sich einen Flur hinunterlaufen sah. Seufzend schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Der kalte Fliesenboden unter seinen Füßen sorgte dafür, dass seine Schläfrigkeit abrupt verflog. Während er sich die Brille auf die Nase schob und seine Sachen für den Tag zusammensuchte, sah er aus dem Fenster. Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, was für ein Tag heute eigentlich war. Quidditch. Endspiel. Alleine der Gedanke verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen. Vermutlich würde er keine Bissen von seinem Frühstück hinunterkriegen. Schnell zog er sich seine Sachen an und ging dann zu Rons Bett hinüber. Dieser lag mit den Armen von sich gestreckt da, die Decke war weggestrampelt, das rote Haar stand ihm wild vom Kopf ab. „Hey Ron, wach auf", sagte Harry und stieß ihn leicht an. Ron murmelte unverständlich und dreht sich einfach auf seine Seite.

„Ron", sagte er etwas genervt, „steh auf. Wir müssen noch was essen gehen."

Unwillig öffnete dieser seine Augen einige Millimeter. „Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte er murmelnd.

„Samstag. Heute ist das Quidditchspiel, Ron", antwortete Harry. Das brachte die erwünschte Reaktion. Ron schoss im Bett hoch und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Quidditch?", rief er geschockt. Damit sprang er aus dem Bett und warf sich seine Sachen über. „Verdammt", sagte er, während er sich eilig die Schnürsenkel zu machte.

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Stufen des Schlafsaals hinunter zum Frühstück.

Nervös umklammerte Harry wenig später in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors seinen Feuerblitz. Wie schon erwartet, hatte er beim Frühstück kaum etwas hinunterbekommen, und auch Ron, der sonst alleine bei der Erwähnung von Essen nicht mehr zu halten war, hatte nur lustlos auf seinem Teller herumgepickt. Kein Wunder, schließlich war dies das wichtigste Spiel des Jahres. Nach monatelangem Training standen sie nun im Endspiel. Unruhig lief er auf und ab und sah immer wieder nach draußen zum Himmel empor.

Eigentlich war es ideales Wetter zum Fliegen. Die Sonne hielt sich hinter dicken weißen Wolken versteckt, welche die Spieler so nicht unnötig blenden konnte. Wenn doch nur dieser starke Wind nicht wäre, der ums Quidditchfeld pfiff. Es würde sicherlich nicht leicht sein, seinen Kurs beizubehalten, wenn einen plötzlich eine Böe von der Seite ergriff.

Schließlich, nachdem Katie Bell noch schnell ein paar aufmunternde Worte gesprochen hatte, machte sich das Team, die Besen schulternd, auf den Weg zum Feld.

Die Tribünen waren gefüllt mit plappernden, aufgeregten Schülern, die alle gespannt auf den Beginn des Matches Hufflepuff – Gryffindor warteten. Seit langem hatte Hufflepuff nicht mehr im Endspiel gestanden. Während Harrys Blick über die Schüler schweifte, bemerkte er neben Ginny Hermine. Wie magisch angezogen, trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Zögernd hob er die Hand, um ihr zu winken. Bevor er jedoch auf eine Reaktion von ihr warten konnte, trat Madam Hooch in die Mitte zwischen den aufgereihten Teams und forderte die Kapitäne dazu auf, sich die Hände zu schütteln. Katie Bell trat vor und reichte Thomas Jeff, dem Anführer der Hufflepuffs, die Hand, welche dieser freundlich schüttelte. Ein Vorteil gegen Hufflepuff zu spielen, war, dass man sich hier auf eine faires Match verlassen konnte. Der Kapitän der Slytherins hätte Katie bestimmt schon die Hand gebrochen.

„Auf die Besen", orderte Madam Hooch und Harry schwang sich elegant auf seinen Feuerblitz. Neben ihm warf Ron einen letzten nervösen Blick zu ihm. Im nächsten Moment ertönte der Anpfiff und die Bälle zischten in die Luft.

„Da ertönt der Anpfiff. Und sofort geht es los. Gryffindor geht in Ballbesitz. Alicia Spinnet zischt durch die Verteidigung der Hufflepuffs", tönte Lee Jordans Stimme laut über das Feld. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch dieses Spiel wieder zu kommentieren, obwohl er eigentlich schon kein Schüler von Hogwarts mehr war. Harry hatte von Rons Brüdern Fred und George gehört, dass Lee jetzt sogar in der Sportabteilung des Ministeriums arbeitete. ‚Konzentrier dich lieber', schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst, verdrängte Lees Stimme aus seinem Kopf und hielt stattdessen nach dem Glitzern des Schnatzes Ausschau.

Unter ihm sausten die Klatscher übers Feld, die es scheinbar auf Alicia Spinnet* abgesehen hatten, welche gerade mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm auf die Ringe des Gegners zuflog. „Alicia, PASS AUF!!", schallte Lees Stimme über das Feld.

Im letzten Moment, bevor der Klatscher sie erwischte, warf sich Ron dazwischen und knallte den Ball mit voller Wucht auf die andere Seite des Feldes.

„Ein guter Schlag von Weasley", lobte Lee, der ganz außer Atem klang. Alicia warf Ron einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie den Quaffel an Katie weitergab, die daraufhin unaufhaltsam auf die Ringe zuflog.

„Und Katie wirft- aargh, Montgomery hat gehalten! Es steht weiterhin Null zu null."

Harry, der die ganze Zeit das Spiel unter ihm verfolgt hatte, konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf seine eigene Aufgabe. Minutenlang flog er vergeblich suchend um das Feld, doch nirgends war das Glitzern zu sehen. Unten ging es weiter so rasant zu. Einem Tor folgte das Nächste, sei es auf der Seite von Gryffindor oder auf der von Hufflepuff. Die Klatscher surrten wild über das Feld und die Treiber sausten hinterher.

Eine Weile lang ging es so weiter und Harry begann, sich zu langweilen.

Da geschah es plötzlich.

In dem ganzen Tumult schien Ron nur für eine Sekunde lang die Orientierung zu verlieren. Doch das reichte schon. Unabsichtlich traf er den Klatscher so ungünstig, das dieser in die Tiefe raste. Auf die Tribünen zu.

Entsetzt riss Harry die Augen auf, als er erkannte, wer da unten saß. Hermine.

„Achtung!!!", schrie Harry stürzte sich in der nächsten Sekunde mit seinem Besen nach unten. Die Schüler auf der Tribüne rannten schreiend auseinander, doch in dem Durcheinander ging es nicht schnell genug. Harry lehnte sich so weit es ging nach vorn, doch der Klatscher hatte einen erheblichen Vorsprung. „Schneller", knurrte er seinen Besen an.

Hermine stand derweil wie festgefroren am Boden und sah zu, wie der Ball direkt auf sie zusauste. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte jemand den Zeitlupenknopf gedrückt. Unendlich langsam kam er dem Klatscher näher. Doch schließlich, nur Sekunden vor dem Aufprall, holte er ihn ein.

Im letzten Augenblick warf er sich vor Hermine. Erschrockene Rufe gingen durch die Menge, als Harry, vom Klatscher an der Schulter getroffen, zu Boden sank.

„Aus dem Weg, Kinder! Beiseite!", rief von weiter hinten ihnen Madam Pomfrey, die sich eilig ihren Weg zwischen den Schülern entlang bahnte. Alle starrten Harry besorgt an, der am Boden zusammengekrümmt dalag. „Colloportus", sagte die Krankenschwester und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Sofort erschien eine Trage und Madam Pomfrey eilte mit Ron und Hermine an ihrer Seite hinauf zum Schloss. Beide warfen immer wieder Blicke auf Harry, der blass und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf der Trage lag und Ron entschuldigte sich wieder und wieder bei Hermine, der ja der Verursacher dieses Schlamassels war.

Später am Tag, nachdem Harry erst mal mit einem ordentlichen Krafttrank versorgt war, saß er schon wieder aufrecht im Bett. Madam Pomfrey hatte angeordnet, dass er über Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben sollte, aber morgen könne er wieder gehen. Hermines erster Kommentar war, dass Harry glücklich sein konnte, dass heute Samstag war und er so keinen Unterricht verpasste. Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ist das das Einzige, worum du dir Sorgen machst?" Hermine sah ihn streng an.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn er den Unterricht versäumt, dann ist das auch nicht so toll." Ron entschloss sich, sie einfach nicht weiter zu beachten und wandte sich an Harry.

„Noch nicht mal eine Woche rum und du liegst schon wieder hier. Findest du die Ausstattung hier einfach nur klasse, oder weshalb zieht es dich immer wieder in den Krankenflügel?",

witzelte Ron. Harry stimmte mit ein.

„Und dabei hat Trewlaney das doch gar nicht prophezeit." Hermine betrachtete die Beiden kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig", sagte sie und bedachte Harry mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du solltest mehr auf dich aufpassen. Andauernd bringst du dich in Gefahr."

„Ach, ich hätte also lieber einfach zusehen sollen, wie dich der Klatscher erwischt und mich schön aus der Gefahrenzone raushalten sollen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Stumm sah sie ihn an. Um die angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern, warf Ron dazwischen: „Gut, dass das Spiel verschoben wurde. So haben wir immer noch eine Chance, dem Pokal zu gewinnen. Wenn du dich vorher nicht wieder außer Gefecht setzt", wandte er sich an Harry. Doch weder er noch Hermine schienen ihn gehört zu haben. Sie starrten sich nur weiter an. Offensichtlich versicherte irgendetwas in ihren Augen Ron davon, dass die Beiden vielleicht lieber allein sein wollten.

„Ähm, na schön. Ich gehe dann schon mal. Wir sehn uns im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte er zu Hermine und erhob sich.

Nachdem er hinaus war, saßen sie schweigend da, bis sie sich schließlich räusperte.

„Das eben war mein Ernst gewesen, Harry. Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich Acht geben", erklärte sie schlicht.

„Denkst du, ich hab es nicht ernst gemeint?", erwiderte Harry und sah sie eindringlich an. „Glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass dir was passiert?" Verlegen sah Hermine zur Seite.

„Harry, ich-"

„Nein, Hermine. Bitte hör mir zu. Scheinbar kriege ich ja immer nur hier die Gelegenheit, mit dir zu reden." Hermine seufzte auf, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken, dass sich anbahnte. Er hatte recht. Das letzte Mal, dass sie mehr als nur zwei Wörter gewechselt, war ebenfalls im Krankenflügel gewesen.

„Na gut, was ist los?", fragte sie. Harry holte tief Luft, so als müsse er sich erst auf das Kommende vorbereiten.

„Du fehlst mir."

Überrascht und verwirrt zugleich starrte sie ihn an. „Ich.. fehle dir?", fragte sie unsicher nach. Er nickte. „Natürlich. Ich vermisse dich. Und das nicht nur im freundschaftlichen Sinne." Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an. „Harry, hör zu, es gibt da etwas-" Doch wieder unterbrach er sie.

„Ich will, dass es wieder so wird wie früher. Ich will wieder mit dir reden können, ohne dass du vor mir davonläufst."

„Das geht aber nicht so von dem einen Tag auf den anderen", sagte sie nüchtern. Zögerlich nahm er ihre Hand.

„Dann lass es uns doch einfach langsam angehen", sagte er leise und mit tiefer Stimme. Hermine sah auf ihre Hände hinunter und fühlte eine seltsame Empfindung in ihr aufsteigen. Ein Teil von ihr, der Teil, der sich als fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen in Harry verliebt hatte und scheinbar immer noch an ihm hing, wollte nachgeben. Doch dann fiel ihr schlagartig ein, was sie Harry schon die ganze Zeit mitteilen wollte.

„Hör zu, es gibt da jemanden", sagte sie unsicher. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine damit", begann sie langsam, „dass ich mit jemandem zusammen bin."

Für eine Weile sah er sie an, als ob er nicht so recht begreife, was sie ihm da erzählte. Dann schien ihm die Erkenntnis zu kommen, denn er verzog das Gesicht.

„Du hast einen Freund?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme und abgewandtem Kopf, so als wolle er die Antwort gar nicht so genau wissen. Hermine nickte, wobei sie nicht sicher war, dass er es sah. Doch offensichtlich hatte er es mitgekriegt, denn nach ein paar Sekunden Stille fragte er: „Und, kenne ich ihn?"

Nun war es an Hermine, wegzublicken. Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen und ihm von Draco erzählen? Oder wäre das dumm? 

„Ähm, ja, irgendwie schon", antwortete sie ausweichend. Doch das schien ihm nicht zu reichen, denn sofort hakte er nach. „Ist er auch Hogwartsschüler?"

„Ja." 

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. Solche kurz angebundenen Antworten waren völlig untypisch für sie.

„Hermine, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich werde schon nicht ausrasten." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich meine, es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als ob du mit Malfoy zusammen wärst", sagte er mit einem belustigten Unterton. 

Hermine konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie rot wurde. Daher sah sie schnell auf die weiße Bettdecke hinunter und hoffte, dass Harry es nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch ihre abrupte Kopfbewegung schien zu verdächtig gewirkt zu haben. Aufmerksam blickte er sie an. „Hermine...?", fragte er ahnungsvoll. Sie vermied es, aufzublicken, weil sie wusste, dass er die Antwort in ihren Augen lesen könnte.

„Sag mir jetzt sofort, dass das nur eine blöde Vermutung war", verlangte Harry. Er schien sich zusammennehmen zu müssen, um sie nicht bei den Schultern zu packen und die Wahrheit aus ihr herauszuschütteln. Schließlich, nachdem sie immer noch nicht aufblickte, legte er ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht wahr, oder?", fragte er leise und suchte ihren Blick. Langsam hob sie die Augen und sah ihn schuldbewusst an. Für eine Minute sagte niemand von ihnen etwas, bis Harry seufzte. 

„Es ist wahr", sagte er. Hermine nickte stumm. 

„Du und Malfoy." Sie nickte wieder, weil sie nicht so recht wusste, wie sie anders reagieren sollte. Als Harry plötzlich abgehackt lachte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen.

„Echt, wenn ich nicht schon sitzen würde, wäre ich jetzt vermutlich umgekippt." 

„Es ist halt so.. passiert", sagte sie, als suche sie nach einer Ausrede. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du und Malfoy? Wie soll dass denn so einfach passieren?", fragte er. „Ihr könnt euch auf den Tod nicht leiden. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy eher Säure anfassen würde, als-"

„Danke, ich hab verstanden, was du meinst", unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch. „Entschuldige, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es nicht gerade normal ist." 

Offensichtlich waren sie zu laut geworden, denn in dem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gerauscht. 

„Was soll denn diese Lautstärke? Das hier ist ein Krankensaal!" Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie Harry und Hermine an, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Hände. „Miss Granger, ich muss sie jetzt bitten, zu gehen. Der Patient braucht Ruhe." Und bevor sie noch etwas zu Harry sagen konnte, hatte sie Madam Pomfrey auch schon aus der Tür bugsiert.

* aufmerksamen Lesern wird vielleicht aufgefallen sein, dass Alicia zwei Jahre älter ist als Harry und demnach eigentlich nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein dürfte. Ich bitte, diesen Fehler zu verzeihen.


	21. Kapitel XXI

--°''°--  Kapitel XXI --°''°--

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Er hatte zwar ein paar blaue Flecken auf dem Rücken zurückbehalten, aber die Schmerzen waren weg. Während er zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle ging, musste er immer wieder daran denken, was Hermine ihm gestern erzählt hatte. In der Nacht hatte er deswegen ziemlich lange wachgelegen. Aber das war ja durchaus verständlich. Hermine und Draco Malfoy? Wenn ihm das irgendjemand anderes erzählt hätte, dann hätte er denjenigen vermutlich ausgelacht. Aber es war Hermine selbst gewesen, die es ihm gesagt hatte, und daher war es kein Witz. Hermine war niemand, der in einer solchen Angelegenheit lügen würde. Was die ganze Sache noch schmerzlicher für ihn machte, war, dass er ihr nur kurz bevor sie es ihm gesagt hatte endlich seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Und sie war vergeben. Das hatte seine vielleicht auch nur kleine Chance bei ihr vermasselt.

Als er schließlich die Große Halle erreichte, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Hermine, die gedankenversunken vor ihrem unberührten Frühstücksteller saß. Doch bevor er dazu kam, sich neben sie zu setzen und noch einmal mit ihr über Malfoy zu sprechen, wurde er von seinen Teamkameraden beiseite gezogen, die sich lautstark über das gestrige Spiel unterhielten. Einerseits waren sie beeindruckt von Harrys mutiger Leistung, sich zwischen  Hermine und den Klatscher zu werfen, aber andererseits auch enttäuscht über die Spielverschiebung. „Aber stellt euch mal vor, sie hätten das Spiel weiterlaufen lassen. Ohne Sucher hätten wir auch gleich aufgeben können", erinnerte Katie die Anderen. Nach einer Weile hörte Harry schon nicht mehr hin. Seine Gedanken waren wieder zu Hermine und Malfoy zurückgekehrt. Das war doch absurd. Er hätte schwören können, dass die beiden sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten. Und nun? Seine Teamkameraden nicht beachtend griff er sich ein wenig Toast und kaute lustlos darauf herum. Dann seufzte er gedanklich auf. Schön, wenn es Draco Malfoy war, der Hermine glücklich machte, dann würde er das wohl akzeptieren müssen... 

Allerdings fand er, dass sie im Moment alles andere als glücklich aussah, als er zu ihr hinüberblickte...

Hermine hatte auch nicht gerade Grund, fröhlich zu sein. Gestern Abend noch, nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, war sie Draco begegnet. Nein, begegnet war falsch; er hatte auf sie gewartet. Natürlich wollte er wissen, wie es ihr ging, schließlich hatte er ja im Publikum gesessen, als Harry Hermine gerettet hatte. Dabei waren sie nun mal unumgänglich auch auf Harry zu sprechen gekommen. Und irgendetwas an Hermine, vielleicht ihr Verhalten oder ihr nervöser Blick, hatte Draco misstrauisch gemacht. Ob noch etwas passiert sei, hatte er sie gefragt. Da sie ihn nicht belügen wollte, hatte sie zögerlich erzählt, was Harry ihr im Krankenflügel gesagt hatte. Dass er sie vermisste und immer noch an ihr interessiert war. Dracos Reaktion darauf war verständlicherweise nicht positiv gewesen. Nicht, dass er wütend geworden wäre; er war ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, wenn es sein musste. Aber er war ziemlich launisch geworden. Den Grund dafür konnte Hermine sich leicht erklären. Draco hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten, um Probleme zu vermeiden. Und nun kam Harry Potter daher und konnte in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen, was er für Hermine empfand.

Diese Diskussion hatten sie vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal gehabt, aber Hermine hatte sie so gut es ging verdrängt, weil die Erinnerung daran nicht gerade angenehm war. Trotzdem kam ihr jetzt wieder alles in den Sinn, während sie ihn über die Tische hinweg anstarrte.

„Ich hasse diese ewige Heimlichtuerei", beschwerte sich Hermine, während Draco sie in das dunkle Klassenzimmer zog. Grund für ihre Beschwerde war, dass sie eben beinahe erwischt worden wären. In buchstäblich letzter Sekunde hatten sie sich in das Klassenzimmer retten können, bevor sie von einem Schüler aus einer der tieferen Klassen gesehen wurden.  Leise ließ Draco die Tür hinter ihnen zufallen. 

„Du weißt, dass es nicht anders geht, Hermine", sagte er nüchtern und sah sie eindringlich an. Hermine seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte sie leise. Als er  ihre betrübte Stimmung spürte, legte er seine Arme um sie und ließ seine Stirn gegen ihre sinken.

„Ich mag es doch auch nicht, dass wir es geheim halten müssen. Aber glaub mir, es ist besser so." Hermine löste sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm. „Findest du wirklich? Ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, die ganze Zeit so zu tun, als wäre zwischen uns nichts. Wieso können wir uns nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen?" Draco sah sie lange schweigend an. Dann stieß er hörbar die Atem aus, den er scheinbar angehalten hatte.

„Du kennst die Gründe. Ich will nicht, dass die anderen Slytherins es erfahren. Und du willst nicht, dass Potter und Weasley davon erfahren. Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig." „Einig ja, aber damit zufrieden, nein", sagte Hermine hitzig. „Ich tue es nur, um meine beiden besten Freunde nicht zu verlieren. Du aber scheinst dich ja nur um deinen Ruf zu sorgen."

_Sofort merkte sie, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Glaubst du das etwa wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig. _

_Ein eisiges Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Hermine wiegte sich unwohl von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie wusste, sie hätte das nicht sagen sollen, aber nun war es zu spät. _

_„Draco...", durchbrach sie das Schweigen, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch er hob abwehrend eine Hand._

_„Nein, vergiss es. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, okay?"_

Sicherlich, im Nachhinein hatten sie sich wieder vertragen, doch die Erinnerung blieb trotzdem. Draco war kurz darauf gegangen und hatte Hermine mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen allein gelassen.

Und jetzt, als sie beim Frühstück zu ihm hinübersah, konnte sie auch wieder erkennen, dass er die Sache nicht ganz so teilnahmslos hinnahm, wie er immer vorgab. Im Inneren störte es ihn bestimmt ungemein, dass Harry sich einfach erlaubte, Hermine seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Doch im Moment konnte sie nichts tun, um ihn aufzumuntern. Der Unterricht begann in wenigen Minuten. Na ja, dann würde sie eben heute Abend mit ihm reden...

Harry derweil hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr bis heute Abend zu warten. Er musste herausfinden, was Malfoy zu der Angelegenheit sagte. Es konnte ja sein, dass es Hermine ernst war mit ihm, doch wie dachte Malfoy selbst darüber? Ob er es wohl auch ernst meinte?

Die Möglichkeit auf deine Antwort fand er noch am Vormittag. Hermine war bereits mit einem maulenden Ron an ihrer Seite zum Zaubertrankunterricht gegangen, doch Harry hatte sich etwas zurückfallen lassen, bis er den vertrauten blonden Haarschopf in der Menge fand.

Vorsichtig holte er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Er wusste zwar, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen verboten war, aber verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Sich umsehend, ob ihn auch niemand beobachtete, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Tasche und murmelte leise „_Diffindo_". Mit einem lauten Reißen zerfledderte die Tasche und Bücher, Pergamentrollen und ein paar Federn fielen zu Boden. Harry hörte Draco unterdrückt fluchen und sah erleichtert, dass er Crabbe und Goyle anwies, schon zum Unterricht vorzugehen. Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie beide ganz alleine in dem Gang. Mit festem Schritt ging Harry zu dem am Boden knienden Jungen hinüber. Draco hielt inne, als er Harrys Schritte hörte, und sah auf. 

 „Was ist denn, Potter?", fragte er mühsam beherrscht, das sonst so blasse Gesicht gerötet. 

 Harry beschloss, nicht ewig drum rum zu reden, sondern gleich zum Punkt zu kommen. 

„Es geht um Hermine", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Draco runzelte die Stirn. 

„Hör mal, Potter. Du hattest deine Chance gehabt. Also lass mich in Ruhe." Damit murmelte er „_Reparo_" und griff sich das letzte auf dem Boden liegende Buch und verstaute es in seiner  Tasche. Dann stand er auf und wollte sich gerade an Harry vorbeischieben, als dieser ihn am Oberarm packte. Verstimmt sah Draco auf die Hand hinunter, die ihn fest umklammert hielt. 

„Lass lieber ganz schnell los. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mich von dir befummeln zu lassen." Harry, äußerst angewidert von dieser Vorstellung, ließ ihn abrupt los. „Ich will nur wissen, ob du es ernst mit Hermine meinst." Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie hat es dir erzählt?", fragte er mit einem undeutbaren Unterton. Anstatt zu antworten, fuhr Harry einfach fort.

 „Ich will nur nicht, dass du ihr weh tust, verstanden?", sagte er eindringlich und starrte Draco  in die grauen Augen. Für einen Moment blickte er ihn nur kühl an, dann kroch ein gemeines Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Potter", sagte er. „Ich bin ja schließlich nicht du." Mit einem letzten Blick wandte er sich von Harry ab, der wie von einem Lähmungsfluch getroffen dastand. Kurz bevor er den Klassenraum erreicht hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht überall damit rumposaunen würdest. Ich will nicht, dass sonst noch jemand davon weiß. Es reicht schon, dass sie es dir erzählt hat."

Natürlich hatte Harry Ärger mit Snape gekriegt, weil er zu spät gekommen war. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und ein Strafaufsatz, morgen abzuliefern, waren die Konsequenzen. 

So kam es, dass Harry seinen Abend in der Bibliothek verbringen musste. Und da er mal wieder keine Ahnung von Engelwurz und Weidenrinde und deren Bedeutung für die Zaubertrankkunst hatte, war Hermine so gnädig gewesen und hatte ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten. Während sie also durch die Regale streifte und die richtigen Bücher für ihn heraussuchte, saß er vor seiner Pergamentrolle und versuchte, einen zusammenhängenden Text zustande zu bringen. Doch anstatt sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, sah er immer wieder nachdenklich zu Hermine hinüber. Als sie ihn zum wiederholten Male dabei erwischte, wie er sie anstarrte, runzelte sie die Stirn und fragte: „Was ist denn?" 

Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Ach nichts. Es hat mich nur überrascht, dass du mir so einfach helfen wolltest." Der Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht wechselte von leicht ärgerlich zu verwundert.

 „Wieso das?", fragte sie nach. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah leicht verlegen auf sein Pergament hinunter. „Na ja, ich dachte, es wäre dir vielleicht unangenehm, mit mir zu reden, nach dem, was ich gestern gesagt habe." 

Da er nicht hinsah, konnte er nicht sehen, wie sich Hermines Gesicht rot färbte. „Wieso sollte es mir denn unangenehm sein?", fragte sie zögernd, traute sich jedoch auch nicht, ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie auf die Bücher, die sie im Arm hielt.

„Na, weil du doch mit Malfoy zusammen bist. Da willst du doch sicherlich nicht hören, dass dein dummer Exfreund immer noch in dich verliebt ist." 

Jetzt musste Hermine doch hochsehen. Verliebt? Davon hatte er gestern im Krankenflügel aber nichts gesagt. Harry, der ihr Schweigen wohl bemerkte, fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, ich habe vermutlich kein Recht, so was zu sagen, nach allem, was ich getan habe. Aber ich kann mich nun mal nicht selbst verleugnen, Hermine." Endlich schaffte er es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich hab erst in letzter Zeit gemerkt, wie viel du mir wirklich bedeutest."

„Harry, ich-"

„Ja, ich weiß. Du willst es langsam angehen lassen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich schon wieder so überfallen habe."

„Ja, das sollte es auch!" Hermine blickte ihm starr in die Augen und wandte sich dann wieder den Bücherregalen zu. „Jetzt lass das und beschäftige dich lieber mit deinen Aufgaben. Snape hat sich heute Vormittag aufgeführt wie ein Höhlentroll. Wenn du das hier jetzt nicht machst, dann geh ich morgen vor der nächsten Stunde zu Madame Pomfrey und sage, dass es mir furchtbar schlecht geht. Damit ich nicht mit ansehen muss, was Snape mit dir tut."

Harry lief ein Schaudern über seinen Rücken. Er konnte es sich jetzt vermutlich wirklich nicht leisten, Hermine noch weiter zu verärgern, wenn er die morgige Zaubertrankstunde überleben wollte.

Leise seufzend setzte er seine Feder auf das Papier. Doch es wollte einfach nichts Sinnvolles dabei herauskommen. Mit dem Blick schon wieder zu Hermine abgeschweift, malte er lauter Kringel auf das Blatt, bis er dies erschrocken bemerkte und das Pergament mit einem lauten Fluch zusammenknüllte und in die Ecke warf, was ihm sofort einen ermahnenden Blick von der Bibliothekarin einbrachte. Mit gesenktem Kopf hob er es wieder auf und brachte es in den Mülleimer. Als er wieder bei seinem Platz angelang war, blickte ihn Hermine prüfend an.

„Harry, es ist jetzt kurz vor acht. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann schaffst du es noch, dass wir die Bücher mitschleppen müssen."

Harry zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Es tut mir leid, ich krieg es einfach nicht hin..."

Nun war es Hermine, die resignierend seufzte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das jetzt immer machen werde, schließlich will ich ja, dass du was lernst", sagte sie murrend und kam zu ihm herüber. „Aber unter gegebenen Umständen, werde ich mich heute mal für deine spektakuläre Rettungsaktion bedanken." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und begann zu diktieren: „Engelwurz oder auch Heilgeistwurz genannt, gehört zu der Gruppe der Doldengewächse." Hastig griff Harry nach seiner Feder und begann mitzuschreiben. 

Hermine fuhr fort: „Die bis zu zwei Meter hohe Staude mit der dicken, bräunlichen Wurzel wird hauptsächlich zur Behandlung von Magen und Darmbeschwerden eingesetzt. Auch bei Vergiftungen nach Zaubertränken ergibt sich eine erstaunliche Heilwirkung. Man findet die Pflanze..."

Gute zwanzig Minuten später setzte Harry erleichtert den letzten Punkt. „Sag mal Herm, hast du eigentlich jemals darüber nachgedacht, selbst ein Buch zu schreiben? Gott, ich wette, dass nicht mal Madame Sprout so viel über diese Pflanzen weiß."

Hermine winkte geschmeichelt ab. „Lass gut sein. Ich bin hundemüde." Sie stand auf und streckte ihre eingeschlafenen Glieder. „Bis du hier alles zusammengeräumt hast, bin ich sicherlich im Stehen eingeschlafen. Ich geh schon vor, okay?"

Harry nickte und rollte glücklich das Pergament zusammen. Wenn das hier objektiv benotet werden würde, dann würde er sicher ein O darauf bekommen. Harry lächelte grimmig. Das war Wunschdenken. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Snape die Rolle annehmen und in einem unbeobachteten Moment einfach anzünden würde, ohne sie sich auch nur einmal angesehen zu haben. Aber egal, ohne Hermine hätte er das nicht geschafft. 

Sie war gerade mal aus der Bibliothek hinaus, als Harry ihr auch schon hinterher stürmte. „Herm, warte! Ich hab dir noch gar nicht richtig danke gesagt!" Er umarmte sie glücklich und sie erwiderte es lächelnd. „War doch klar, dass ich das gemacht habe. Dazu sind Freunde doch schließlich da!"

In dem Moment ertönte hinter ihnen ein Räuspern und eine kühle Stimme sprach: „Ach, seid ihr also endlich fertig?"

Hastig fuhren die Beiden auseinander, als sie die das hörten.

„Draco", sagte Hermine überrascht und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht", erwiderte er kühl. Er sah von Hermine, die seinem Blick auswich, zu Harry, der ihn schuldbewusst anschaute. „Aber scheinbar seid ihr gerade beschäftigt, also geh ich besser wieder. Gute Nacht." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Harry sah peinlich berührt zu Hermine, die Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hinterher starrte. „Mist", murmelte sie leise...

--°''°----°''°----°''°--

Es gibt mal wieder Probleme bei der Darstellung dieses Kapitels. Die Textstelle, wo Hermine sich an das Gespräch mit Draco vor einigen Wochen erinnert, sollte eigentlich kursiv gedruckt sein. Also, alles ab „Ich hasse diese ewige Heimlichtuerei" bis „Nein, vergiss es. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, okay?" stellt ihr euch bitte kursiv vor, okay?__

So Leute, nächstes Mal gibt es tatsächlich das letzte Kapitel. Falls ihr euch fragt, was jetzt so kurz vor Schluss noch passieren soll, dann wartet's nur ab!

Ich hoffe echt, das ich mit dem Kapitel nicht länger brauchen werde als mit diesem hier.

An alle „Briefe aus Askaban"- Leser unter euch: Ich hab Kapitel 15 zur Hälfte fertig, also dürfte es nicht mehr solange dauern.


	22. Kapitel XXII

--°''°-- Kapitel XXII --°''°--

* * *

Mit einem dumpf pochendem Kopf erwachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen recht früh. Der Himmel hinter den Fenstern war trüb und schien genau ihre Stimmung widerzuspiegeln. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der Schlaf ihre drückenden Kopfschmerzen vertreiben würde, doch da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. Es war ja auch kein Wunder; der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht, als er gesehen hatte, wie Harry und sie sich umarmt hatten, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Sie musste dringend mit ihm darüber reden; wer weiß, was er sich sonst so alles einreden würde. Aber eigentlich sollte er ihr doch vertrauen.

Er wusste doch, dass sie ihn liebte. Oder?

Harry hatte ihr gestern Abend empfohlen, hinter Draco her zu rennen, aber Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte; offensichtlich war er gerade überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung zu reden. Natürlich hatte Harry sich noch duzende Male dafür entschuldigt, dass Draco gesehen hatte, wie er sie umarmte. Für die Umarmung selbst hatte er dies allerdings nicht getan...

* * *

Als sie sich später neben Ron und Harry an den Frühstückstisch setzte, war ihre Laune immer noch dieselbe. Harry sah sie kurz mitfühlend an, deutete dann aber zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Dort saß Draco, ebenfalls sichtlich verstimmt. Immer, wenn ihn jemand von der Seite ansprach, verdrehte er genervt die Augen und wandte sich ohne Kommentar wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Er sieht nicht gerade gut gelaunt aus", sagte Hermine leise zu Harry. Dieser nickte mit einem schwer zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bevor du gekommen bist, hat er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt, als würde er im nächsten Moment aufspringen und mich mit seinem Buttermesser erstechen. Da, er macht's schon wieder!"

Rasch sah Hermine hinüber. Und es stimmte; Draco starrte Harry tatsächlich mit einem Blick an, der nur als mordlustig beschrieben werden konnte. Hermine hingegen ignorierte er vollkommen.

„Das reicht jetzt aber langsam", sagte sie wütend und knallte eine Hand neben ihren Teller auf den Tisch. Alle um sie herum schreckten aus ihrer morgendlichen Lethargie und sahen sie überrascht an. Bevor jedoch jemand dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, war Hermine auch schon aufgestanden und marschierte festen Schrittes hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins. Es wurde Zeit, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Augenblicklich sank der Geräuschpegel in der Halle so weit herunter, dass Hermine ihre eigenen Schritte hören konnte. Es schien so, als seien alle Köpfe auf sie gerichtet.

„Was tut sie da?", fragte Ron neben Harry, während er das Schauspiel beobachtete. Harry zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, sie hätte das lieber nicht tun sollen..."

Dieselbe Frage, die Ron eben noch gestellt hatte, ging nun auch Draco durch den Kopf, während er sah, wie Hermine schnurstracks auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Hast du dich nicht irgendwie verirrt?", fragte jemand neben ihm verächtlich und alle um Draco lachten gehässig. Doch das hielt Hermine nicht auf. Sie umrundete den Tisch und stellte sich neben Draco. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, sodass ihr Mund nahe neben seinem Ohr war.

„Wir müssen reden. Heute Abend", flüsterte sie. Draco sah sich verlegen um, wie um herauszufinden, ob jemand sie gehört hatte. Denn wenn ja, dann würde das eine Menge Ärger für ihn und besonders auch für sie bedeuten. Bevor er aber etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich auch schon wieder zum Gehen.

„Was wollte die denn von dir, Draco?", fragte Pansy verächtlich, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Hermine immer noch in Hörweite war.

‚Denk nach!', brüllte sein Verstand. ‚Lass dir gefälligst was einfallen, sonst bringst du sie in Schwierigkeiten!'

„Ach, McGonagall hat uns gezwungen, ein gemeinsames Projekt zu übernehmen, weißt du", antwortete er schnell mit dem Besten, was ihm gerade einfiel. Pansy und der Rest der Mädchen starrten ihn mitleidig an. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt vom Tisch sah er Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Für einen Moment verharrte sie stocksteif, bevor sie mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Halle lief.

„Du Armer. Wenn sie dir zu sehr auf die Nerven geht, kannst du jederzeit bei mir vorbeikommen, ich munter dich dann schon wieder auf", säuselte Pansy und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Äh, danke. Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen", quälte sich Draco heraus. _‚Und ich werde sicherlich n i e m a l s darauf zurückkommen.' _

* * *

„Ich hab dir was zu Essen mitgebracht. Vorhin schienst du ja nicht allzu großen Hunger gehabt zu haben." Hermine lief gerade über die Wiese hinüber zum Gewächshaus, als Harry neben ihr erschien, in den Händen einen Apfel und ein belegtes Brötchen. Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen.

„Wo ist Ron?", erkundigte sie sich verwundert, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht bei ihm war. Dann biss sie herzhaft in den Apfel.

„Ach, der hat gesagt, dass er noch irgendwas mit Padma klären muss. Scheinbar gab's bei den Beiden nen bissel Stress." Für eine Weile liefen sie stumm über den vom Tau nassen Rasen, während Hermine genüsslich kaute. Es war Harry, der die Stille schließlich durchbrach.

„Da hast du ja vorhin nen ganz schön dramatischen Auftritt hingelegt, hmm?", fragte er leicht lächelnd.

„Mag sein", entgegnete sie schulterzuckend. „Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?"

„Dass wir reden müssen. Ich muss ihm erklären, dass das, was er da gestern gesehen hat, vollkommen harmlos war."

Glücklicherweise sah Hermine in dem Moment nicht zu ihm hinüber, sonst hätte sie gesehen, wie Harry schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie diese Umarmung als harmlos betrachtet hatte; für ihn jedoch war sie alles andere als das gewesen...

* * *

Später am Tag hatte Hermine Draco eine kleine Notiz zukommen lassen, in der sie ihren Treffpunkt für den Abend festgelegt hatte. Er sollte sie im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler treffen. Hier hatten sie sich vor Monaten zum ersten Mal geküsst; es konnte also nur gut sein, dort ihr kleines Missverständnis zu klären.

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit tauchte Draco auf, die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs gesteckt.

„Hey", sagte Hermine leise und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sacht drückte sie einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, den Draco jedoch nicht erwiderte. Unsicher trat sie von ihm weg.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden", sagte Draco nüchtern und sah sie mit seltsam kalten Augen an. Eigenartig; sie hatte nie richtig bemerkt, wie kühl sein Blick werden konnte. Sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu wappnen.

„Ja. Ich will dieses Missverständnis zwischen uns klären."

„Ich glaube, da gibt es nicht allzu viel misszuverstehen." Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Hermine seufzte. Es schien, als versuchte Draco es ihr so schwierig wir nur möglich zu machen. „Jetzt sei doch bitte nicht so. Das gestern hatte absolut nichts zu bedeuten", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen, doch er schnaubte nur verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na klar", erwiderte er abfällig. „Dein Ex gesteht dir seine immer noch vorhandenen Gefühle, umarmt dich, und das hat natürlich alles nichts zu bedeuten."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Hermine sein launisch verzogenes Gesicht.

„Das hört sich so an, als würdest du dir Sorgen machen, dass ich jederzeit zu ihm zurückgehen könnte. Wieso tust du das? Warum sollte ich denn?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass du immer noch in ihn verliebt bist", erwiderte Draco prompt und ließ seine Arme sinken. Hermine fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn!", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Ach ja? Du solltest mal deinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, jedes Mal, wenn Potter auftaucht."

„Hör auf! Das ist vollkommen idiotisch. Ich starre ihn nicht verträumt an. Und außerdem, wieso werde ich hier die ganze Zeit runtergemacht? Was ist denn mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte Draco kühl und hob seine geschwungene Augenbraue.

„Wieso hast du gelogen, als Pansy dich nach mir gefragt hat? ‚McGonagall hat uns gezwungen, ein gemeinsames Projekt zu übernehmen'. Eine bessere Ausrede ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen." So, da war es heraus. Das hatte ihr schon den ganzen Vormittag auf der Seele gebrannt.

Draco wirkte überrascht. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen? Es war doch offensichtlich. „Ich hab es gesagt, um dich zu schützen."

„Ach wirklich? Wovor denn? Mir kam es eher so vor, als wäre ich dir peinlich." Kopfschüttelnd sah er sie an.

„Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du auch! Denk doch mal nach: einige der Leute am Tisch kennen meinen Vater. Und der würde sicherlich sehr etwas mehr als überrascht sein, von dir zu erfahren", erwidere Draco eindringlich.

„Hast du denn tatsächlich Angst vor deinem Vater?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ich habe nicht Angst vor ihm, sondern vor dem, was er tun kann.... was er dir antun kann."

Hermine betrachtete zweifelnd den plötzlich sehr erschöpft wirkenden Draco.

„Ich denke wir sollten eine Pause machen", meinte er müde.

Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf. Hatte sie richtig gehört?

„Solange, bis wir uns wirklich sicher sind, was wir beide wollen", fuhr Draco fort, als er merkte, dass Hermine nichts sagen würde.

Nachdem sie ihn eine Weile nur stumm angestarrt hatte, fand sie schließlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Du machst Schluss mit mir?"

Draco betrachtete sie zögerlich, nickte dann aber. „Es ist doch sinnlos. Wir vertrauen uns doch gar nicht mehr."

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund-"

„Für mich schon. Und solange ich nicht sicher sein kann, was du für Potter empfindest, kann ich einfach nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte Hermine niedergeschlagen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie war mit der Absicht hergekommen, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, und nun sollte Schluss sein?

Mit mehr Zuversicht, als er eigentlich verspürte, nickte Draco. Dann griff er zögernd in seinen Nacken und löste den Verschluss der Kette, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Ich denke, du nimmst die besser wieder. Die war bestimmt ziemlich teuer", sagte er leise, doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass du sie behältst, Draco. Wenigstens das. Bitte." Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und befestigte die Kette wieder um seinen Hals.

„Na schön."

So trennten sie sich schließlich und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Als Draco sich noch einmal zu Hermine umwandte und ihr hinterher sah, verspürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz. _‚Es ist richtig so'_, sagte er sich selbst.

_‚Aber'_, dachte er, während er beobachtete wie sie mit hängenden Schultern die Treppen hochstieg, _‚wenn es richtig ist, wieso tut es dann nur so weh?'_

* * *

Als Harry und Ron abends nach dem Quidditchtraining erschöpft durch das Portraitloch stiegen, bemerkten sie Hermine, die sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes verzogen hatte, als Erstes nicht.

„Was ist denn nun heute morgen zwischen dir und Padma gelaufen?", fragte Harry gerade, der endlich seinen bisher geschulterten Besen herunter nahm.

„Ach, wir haben Schluss gemacht", sagte Ron mit unbekümmerter Stimme. „Das scheint dir ja nicht besonders zu Herzen zu gehen", stellte Harry verwundert fest und sein Freund zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Es lief schon ne Weile nicht mehr besonders. Und weißt du, es ist irgendwie nicht so toll, wenn deine Freundin jede Kleinigkeit ihrer Schwester erzählt." Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Padma hat mir ihrer Schwester über dich geredet?"

„Ganz recht. Parvati kam fast jeden Tag an, und fragte mich, ob es stimmt, dass ich dieses und jenes getan habe. Gestern wurde mir dann bewusst, das es so nicht weitergehen kann. Okay, ich bin hundemüde, ich geh schlafen. Kommst du auch?"

„Ich komm gleich nach", erwiderte Harry, der in eben diesen Moment Hermine entdeckt hatte. Er sah sie betrübt in der Ecke sitzen, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, doch sie starrte blicklos hindurch. Besorgt ging er zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Für eine Weile erwiderte sie nichts, sondern starrte weiter stumm auf ihr Buch herab.

„Er hat Schluss gemacht", antwortete sie schließlich mit einer Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien.

„Das scheint wohl heute in der Luft zu liegen", sagte Harry halb belustigt.

„Was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach, nichts. Hör mal, das mit Draco tut mir leid. Ehrlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass man dir wehtut."

„Ach, ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte sie matt, doch ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie die Sache nicht ganz so locker nahm, wie sie vorgab.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich kenne ja seine Gründe nicht, aber das hast du nicht verdient. Du solltest nicht so leiden müssen."

„Dazu ist es nun zu spät", sagte Hermine leise.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass es im Moment wehtut, aber es gibt Menschen, die dir gerne helfen würden. Und zwar, weil sie dich nicht leiden sehen wollen. Was ich damit zu sagen versuche, ist, dass ich für dich da bin. Wir sind Freunde, okay? Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen und mit mir reden. Ich will versuchen, dir zu helfen. Und Ron sicherlich auch."

Hier verstummte Harry. Letztendlich würde es ihre Entscheidung sein. Hermine saß immer noch reglos da, den Blick weiter auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß gerichtet. Dann hörte Harry, wie sie tief einatmete und sah, wie sich ihre Schultern wenigstens etwas entspannten.

„Danke, Harry. Ich werde daran denken."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kam Hermine ziemlich bedrückt und recht spät die Treppe ihres Schlafsaals herunter. Es war Zeit für das Frühstück, was auch unweigerlich bedeutete, dass sie Draco wiedersehen würde. Und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu schon bereit war. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach nicht hingegangen, aber das Frühstück war bekanntlich die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages und sie hatte als erstes Arithmantik, wo sie die Energie auf jeden Fall brauchen würde.

Ihre Laune besserte sich jedoch um einiges, als sie sah, dass Harry und Ron am Fuß der Treppen lächelnd auf sie warteten.

„Ich glaub es nicht: Hermine, die Schlafmütze. Echt, ich dachte schon, wir müssen hier Wurzeln schlagen. Wenn das noch länger gedauert hätte-"

„Ja ja, ich hab es ja kapiert. Lasst uns lieber schnell losgehen, bevor das Frühstück vorbei ist", unterbrach Hermine Rons Ausführungen. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppen hinunter, Hermine ging mit festem Schritt voran. Scheinbar waren sie die Letzten, die in der Großen Halle ankamen, denn als sie schließlich eintrafen, waren die Tische bereits alle voll besetzt.

Trotzdem gelang es ihnen noch, Plätze zu finden, da die Anderen so freundlich waren und aufrückten. Während Hermine sich etwas Himbeergelee auf den Teller tat, zwang sie sich, nicht aufzublicken.

_‚Es war Dracos Entscheidung gewesen. Er wird keine Probleme haben, sich damit abzufinden.'_ Doch die Neugier, zu sehen, wie es ihm ging und ob er sich auch so fühlte wie sie, gewann schließlich die Oberhand und sie blickte suchend zum Tisch der Slytherins herüber. Wie magisch angezogen fanden ihre Augen ihn sofort. Draco pickte sichtlich desinteressiert in seinem Essen herum. Plötzlich, als ob er ihre Augen auf ihm gespürt hätte, sah er auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für eine endlose Weile starrten sie sich nur an und keiner von ihnen bewegte sich. Dann wandte Draco als erster den Blick ab. Enttäuscht sah Hermine auf ihren Teller hinunter. Also war es tatsächlich aus. Bisher hatte sie es noch nicht wirklich glauben wollen, doch der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen war klar gewesen. Es war Abschied.

„Hey, Kopf hoch, Hermine", sagte Harry, der das Ganze mit angesehen hatte und legte ihr aufmunternd seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Leben geht weiter." Traurig sah sie ihn an, doch sein unbekümmertes Lächeln schaffte es tatsächlich, sie wieder etwas aufzuheitern.

_‚Ja'_, dachte sie, während sie in Harrys strahlend grüne Augen blickte, die sie voller Wärme ansahen. _‚Es wird schon weiter gehen...'_

--°''°----°''°----°' ENDE '°----°''°----°''°--

* * *

Es ist fertig. Wow, ich kann es noch kaum glauben, weil ich schon kaum noch damit gerechnet hatte. Tja, ein ziemlich offenes Ende, dass viel Spielraum für weiterführende Ideen lässt.

Ich hab's lange vor mir hergeschoben, diese Geschichte zuende zu schreiben. Das lag zum Teil daran, dass ich unsicher war, was für ein Ende ich schreiben soll und ob euch dieses dann auch gefallen würde. Letztendlich habe ich aber gemerkt, dass ich damals begonnen hatte, indem ich einfach nur für mich geschrieben hatte, und so sollte es auch weitergehen. Wenn ihr also mit dem Ende nicht zufrieden/einverstanden seid, dann tut es mir leid, aber es ist für mich persönlich einfach der beste Abschluss dieser Geschichte.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch für die etlichen aufmunternden Reviews bedanken. Es war schön, eure Meinung zu hören, die mir als Hobby-Autor natürlich sehr wichtig ist. Mich würde natürlich auch interessieren, was ihr nun im Gesamten von der Geschichte und besonders von dem letzten Kapitel haltet.

Wer von euch sie noch nicht kennt, kann gerne meine anderen Geschichten lesen gehen. „Briefe aus Askaban" empfehle ich allen Hermine/Draco Shippern, sowie auch mein Erstwerk „Verhängnisvolle Affären".

Auch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine liebe Freundin und Betareaderin Lilli, die mir immer bei scheinbar unlösbaren Schreibblockaden weitergeholfen hat. (oder im umgekehrten Fall auch schon mal meine gesamte Kreativität für ihre Mammutstory absaugt... g)


End file.
